


Dangerous Dreams

by Fu_Dragon



Series: From Friends and Lovers - The Series [2]
Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Series, Romance, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_Dragon/pseuds/Fu_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine neue Designerdroge scheint die Runde zu machen. Die Menschen sterben alle im Schockzustand. Auch Cara beginnt sich äußerst seltsam zu verhalten. Doch wer oder was steckt dahinter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Teil 2 der FFaL Series

"Wow, ich kann es kaum glauben, es ist tatsächlich geschafft."

Cara sah sich mit offensichtlichem Stolz in dem Raum um. Ihr ehemals weißes Shirt war übersät mit Flecken und auch der Rest ihres Körpers sah nicht mehr wie aus dem Ei gepellt aus. Einzelne Haarsträhnen lösten sich aus ihrem Zopf und kringelten sich um ihr erhitztes Gesicht. Hände und Arme zierten unter der Schmutzschicht diverse blaue Flecken, doch das störte sie nicht.

Ihr Blick schweifte durch den gesamten Raum. Ein Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht. Sie konnte kaum glauben, wie schnell die letzten drei Monate vergangen waren. Kein Wunder bei dem, was sie in dieser Zeit erlebt hatte.

Ihr ehemals ruhiges und zurückgezogenes Leben hatte sich total verändert und dies alles nur durch eine Mail, die irrtümlich an sie geschickt worden war. Der Mann, für den die Nachricht bestimmt gewesen war, Kermit Griffin, hatte sie anfänglich sogar für eine Verbrecherin gehalten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Sing Wah, eine Verbrecherorganisation, hinter dem Buch von Shambhala her gewesen waren. Und ausgerechnet dieses Buch, inklusive Schlüssel, hatte sich in ihrem Besitz befunden.

Cara und Peter waren von den Sing Wah gekidnappt worden, was in ihr nicht gerade schöne Erinnerungen wach rief. Doch zum Glück waren sie von Kermit und Caine gerettet worden.

Dieses Erlebnis hatte einen einschneidenden Eindruck in ihrem Leben hinterlassen. Nicht nur wegen der Entführung, sondern weil das Ganze auch das Leben ihres Mentors, Derek Singer, gekostet hatte. Es tat Cara noch immer sehr weh, wenn sie daran dachte, dass dieser liebenswerte Mensch sinnlos getötet worden war.

Mr. Singer hatte sie als Alleinerbin eingesetzt und Cara hatte schwer mit sich gekämpft, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie mit dem Erbe umgehen sollte. Ein Teil in ihr hatte danach geschrieen, einfach alles zu verkaufen und weiter zu ziehen, sich wieder zu verstecken, doch Peter war es irgendwie gelungen, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. So hatte sie beschlossen, Mr. Singers Laden in seinem Sinne weiter zu führen. Allerdings hatte sie das Antiquariat in eine Buchhandlung umgewandelt. Damit kannte sie sich besser aus und sie war sich sicher, dass Mr. Singer dem zustimmen würde, da er damals selbst schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte.

Genau hier stand sie nun, ein paar Tage vor der Wiedereröffnung, inmitten ihrer Buchhandlung. Prüfend glitt ihr Blick durch den Raum. Die hintere Wand war herausgerissen, um den Verkaufsraum zu vergrößern. Den zusätzlichen Platz, den sie dadurch bekam, nutzte Cara dazu, um eine kleine Lesecke einzurichten. Sogar für eine Spielecke für die ganz Kleinen reichte es. Die Ecke lag etwas abgegrenzt vom eigentlichen Verkaufsraum und hob sich in bunten, hellen Farben vom Rest ab.

Der eigentliche Verkaufsraum war ganz in beige gehalten. Um die einheitliche Farbe etwas aufzulockern, hingen bunte Fantasiebilder von Drachen, Einhörnern und fremden Welten an der Wand, die den Betrachter, sofern er es wollte, ins Träumen bringen konnte. Die vielen Regale waren so geschickt angebracht, dass sie sich wie selbstverständlich in das bunte Szenario der Bilder einschmiegten. Mit Absicht waren die Regale nicht zu hoch gezogen, so dass alles sehr viel gemütlicher wirkte. Auch zwischen den großzügig angeordneten Regalen standen Tische und Stühle, an denen sich die Besucher unterhalten oder schmökern konnten. Wenn man ehrlich war, machte die Buchhandlung eher den Eindruck einer gemütlichen Bibliothek, doch das war genau das, was sich Cara wünschte. Dies sollte nicht nur ein reines Geschäft sein, sondern auch ein Treffpunkt für Jung und Alt. Natürlich vorausgesetzt, dass ihr Plan aufging und die Anwohner ihn auch annahmen.

Seufzend ließ sich Cara auf eine rote Couch sinken, die sie in eine Ecke gestellt hatte. Endlich war die Arbeit getan, zumindest das Putzen und der Ausbau. Morgen musste sie nur noch die Bücher in die Regale räumen und Kermit hatte ihr versprochen das Computersystem zu installieren. Damit war dann das Gröbste erledigt.

Nachdem nun die meiste Arbeit getan war, merkte sie erst wie schwer sich ihre Beine anfühlten. Sie konnte sich nicht überwinden, den Putzeimer weg zu räumen und beschloss einfach, ein paar Minuten auf der Couch sitzen zu bleiben und sich zu entspannen.

Ein Klopfen an der Türe lies sie die Augen verdrehen. Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen kam sie auf die Beine und schlurfte Richtung Eingang. Ein freudiges Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht, als sie den Besucher erblickte. Sie öffnete schnell die Türe. Peter trat, beladen mit einem großen Karton, in den Raum.

"Hi Cara, na wie geht's?", begrüßte er sie.

"Super, ich bin fertig."

Erstaunen machte sich in Peters Gesichtszügen breit. "Was jetzt schon? Mann, du musst geackert haben wie ein Pferd." Er grinste breit. "Man sieht es auch, der Raum sieht super aus. Du hast hervorragende Arbeit geleistet, aber wenn ich dich so anschaue..." Peter beendete den Satz nicht, er betrachtete sie nur von oben bis unten.

Cara errötete leicht, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie schmuddelig sie aussehen musste und wechselte schnell das Thema, bevor Peter sie weiter ärgern konnte.

"Was hast du denn in deiner Schachtel? Es duftet verführerisch."

"Ich dachte, ich bring uns eine Pizza mit. So wie ich dich kenne, hast du sicher den ganzen Tag nur geschuftet und nichts gegessen."

Cara senkte schuldbewusst den Blick. "Ich wollte eben fertig werden, aber nun da du es erwähnst: Ich habe tatsächlich einen Riesenhunger."

Peters Grinsen wurde noch breiter. "Worauf warten wir dann noch? Du gehst duschen und ich wärme inzwischen die Pizza auf. Kalt schmeckt sie mir nicht so besonders."

Cara warf ihm einen koketten Blick zu. "Peter, mein Lebensretter, was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?"

"Verzweifeln", lautete die kurze, aber prägnante Antwort, in der mehr Wahrheit steckte, als die junge Frau zugeben wollte.

Cara, die nicht wusste was sie darauf erwidern sollte, gab Peter einen spielerischen Schubs in Richtung Hinterzimmer. Er stolperte theatralisch einen Schritt nach vorne und folgte ihr dann. Einträchtig liefen sie nebeneinander die Treppen in den zweiten Stock hoch. Hier hatte Cara eine kleine Wohnung eingerichtet, nur für den Fall, dass sie einmal zu müde sein sollte, um nach Hause zu fahren. Peter ging geradewegs in die winzige Küche, um die Pizza in den Ofen zu schieben, und Cara beeilte sich unter die Dusche zu kommen.

Knappe zehn Minuten später kam sie in einem frischen buntbedrucktem Shirt und knappen Shorts zurück, die noch feuchten Haare hingen ihr offen über die Schultern.

Peter hatte es sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht. Clumsy, ihr Kätzchen, das ihr Kermit geschenkt hatte, nachdem ihr Kater Benny ebenfalls von den Sing Wah umgebracht worden war, hatte es sich in Peters Schoß gemütlich gemacht.

Cara musste lächeln als sie die beiden so liegen sah. Peter wirkte so friedvoll und ruhig wie er so dalag, dabei wusste sie, dass er tief in seinem Inneren mit vielen Problemen zu kämpfen hatte.

In den letzten drei Monaten hatte sich eine tiefe Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entwickelt. Cara konnte nicht sagen wieso und warum, es war einfach passiert. Sie vertraute ihm vollkommen, etwas das sehr selten bei ihr war. Vielleicht lag es an dem Erlebnis in den Händen der Sing Wah, doch daran glaubte sie nicht so ganz. Eher wohl, weil sie seinen Schmerz, den er in sich trug, gut verstehen konnte, auch wenn er nicht darüber redete. Mit Caine, Peters Vater, verstand sie sich mittlerweile ebenfalls ganz gut, obwohl sie ihm am Anfang ziemlich skeptisch gegenüber gestanden hatte.

Cara hatte Peter geholfen, das Appartement im zweiten Stock im Hause seines Vaters auszubauen, nachdem Caine von seiner Reise nach Frankreich zurückgekehrt war. Dabei hatte sie eine Menge neuer Leute kennen gelernt. Die meisten waren Freunde vom Revier. Kermit kannte sie schon, dann gab es noch Skalany, Jody, T.J., Blake, Broderick, Chief Strenlich, Peters Schwestern Kelly und Caroline und sogar den Captain. Alle hatten Peter geholfen, das Appartement einzurichten, so dass es schneller als erwartet fertig geworden war.

Cara hatte die Zeit sehr genossen, es hatte sie von all den Ereignissen abgelenkt, mit denen sie noch immer Probleme hatte. Zugeben würde sie das allerdings nie. Nicht einmal gegenüber Peter oder Kermit. Einzig Caine schien zu ahnen, was in ihr vorging, denn er hatte sie schon mehrmals darauf angesprochen, ob sie nicht an seinem Unterricht teilnehmen wollte, was sie bis jetzt dankend abgelehnt hatte.

Nachdem Peters Appartement eingerichtet war, hatten sie begonnen, das ehemalige Antiquariat umzubauen. Cara hatte lange gebraucht, um sich dazu zu entschließen, doch nun war sie froh, es getan zu haben. Sie konnte stolz sein auf das, was sie bis jetzt geleistet hatten. Nun, da das ehemalige Antiquariat nicht mehr so aussah wie früher, konnte sie sich auch damit abfinden, jeden Tag in dem Geschäft zu stehen. Sie war sich sicher, hätte sie das Geschäft in seinem ursprünglichen Zustand gelassen, hätte sie das nicht gekonnt. Zu sehr schmerzte es sie, dass ihr Mentor Mr. Singer nicht mehr lebte. Sie war noch nicht einmal in der Lage gewesen das Appartement, das Mr. Singer bewohnt hatte, aufzulösen. So bezahlte sie weiterhin die Miete und hoffte, dass sie irgendwann die Kraft hatte, es zu betreten.

Cara verzog das Gesicht und schob schnell die unangenehmen Gedanken zur Seite. Sie ging sie in die Küche und holte die Pizza aus dem Ofen. Aus dem kleinen Küchenschrank holte sie Teller und Besteck.

Von dem Lärm aufgeschreckt, erwachte Peter mit einem Ruck. Clumsy warf er dabei fast von seinem Schoß. Das Kätzchen miaute leise und schaute ihn, wie es schien, strafend an.

"Oh, oh, da bin ich doch glatt auf deiner Couch eingeschlafen", meinte Peter und kraulte den Fellball entschuldigend hinter den Ohren.

Cara lächelte ihn an. "Hattest wohl einen harten Tag, was?"

Peter seufzte schwer, stand auf und nahm ihr die Teller ab, die er auf den Glastisch stellte.

"So kann man es sagen. Paps hat mich tüchtig in Kräuterkunde heran genommen und dann haben wir den restlichen Tag miteinander verbracht, uns in Kung Fu zu üben und die Patienten zu behandeln. Glaube mir, ich hatte keinen Moment Ruhe dazwischen. Wie Paps das immer schafft ist mit rätselhaft. Neben ihm komme ich mir ständig wie ein kleiner Schuljunge vor."

"Och, du armer, kleiner Peter du. Du tust mir ja so leid", neckte sie ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Da siehst du eben, dass ein Brandmal noch lange keinen Priester abgibt. Du weißt: Man lernt nie aus."

Peter verdrehte die Augen. "Oh Mann, hör bloß auf. Du hörst dich langsam schon wie mein Vater an", beschwerte er sich.

Cara zog gekonnt die Augenbraue in die Höhe, eine perfekte Imitation von Caine, und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Jeder so, wie er es verdient, mein lieber Peter. Nach allem was du mir so erzählst, frage ich mich, wie du das alles geschafft hast, während dein Vater weg war."

"Da hatte ich Lo Si, der sich um die Patienten gekümmert hat. Ich weiß ja, dass ich in der Richtung noch einiges zu lernen habe."

"Apropos Lo Si. Weißt du schon, wann er wieder zurück kommt? Ich habe so viel von ihm gehört, dass ich ihn gerne kennen lernen möchte."

"Keine Ahnung. Lo Si scheint es bei seinen Verwandten gut zu gefallen. Er scheint noch keine Anstalten zu machen, zurückkommen zu wollen. Allerdings, du weißt wie es ist, plötzlich sind sie wieder da."

Cara ahnte, dass Peter bei diesen Worten an seinen Vater dachte, der damals, als es wirklich brenzlig wurde, wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und sie gerettet hatte. Peinlich berührt, dass sie dieses Thema wieder aufgeworfen hatte, streckte sie die Hand aus und griff nach einem Stück Pizza.

Sie hörte wie Peter neben ihr scharf die Luft einzog. Im nächsten Moment umschloss er ihr Handgelenk und drehte sie zu sich. Er ergriff auch ihren anderen Arm und schaute ihn sich an. Sanft strich er über die zahlreichen Schnitte und blaue Flecke.

"Wer hat dir das angetan?", erkundigte er sich mit düster zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen.

Cara blickte ihn erstaunt an, im ersten Moment war ihr nicht klar auf was er hinaus wollte, dann kam die Erleuchtung. "Das war ich, Peter", meinte sie.

Fragend blickte er sie an. "Du? Ich wusste bis jetzt nicht, dass du einen Hang zur Selbstverstümmelung hast. Damit solltest du dringend Hilfe suchen."

Cara verdrehte entnervt die Augen, manchmal saß Peter auf der Leitung. Vor allem, wenn er in seinen 'ich beschütze meine Lieben', Modus fiel.

"Das habe ich sicher nicht, mein lieber, schwerfälliger Peter. Heute Nachtmittag sind die restlichen Bücherkisten angekommen, da habe ich wohl nicht immer aufgepasst. Außerdem sind das nur ein paar Kratzer, die verheilen schnell."

"Und du hast die schweren Bücherkisten ganz alleine herein geschleppt? Ich wünschte wirklich, du wärst ein wenig vernünftiger. Du hättest mich anrufen können, dann hätte ich dir geholfen. Die Teile sind viel zu schwer für dich."

"Ich hatte doch Hilfe. Zwei Kinder aus der Nachbarschaft sind zufällig vorbei gekommen und haben mir spontan geholfen. Außerdem hast du mir selbst erzählt, dass du heute sehr beschäftigt warst", verteidigte sie sich.

"Lass mich raten, liebste Cara. Das waren sicherlich Lucy und Linda, die beiden vierjährigen Zwillinge von Mrs. Sung. Du hast ihnen, da sie helfen wollten, zwei drei Bücher in die Hand gedrückt und den Rest selbst ins Haus geschafft", erwiderte er prompt.

Cara senkte den Kopf. Sie spürte wie heiße Röte in ihre Wangen stieg. Peter hatte den berühmten Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Sie saß da wie das personifizierte schlechte Gewissen.

"Dachte ich es mir doch", meinte der junge Shaolin grimmig. "Hast du dich sonst noch irgendwo verletzt? Gezerrte Muskeln, verrenkte Wirbel?"

Peter begann ihre Schultern und den Nacken abzutasten. Cara schnappte empört nach Luft.

"Hey, was soll das? Lass gefälligst deine Hände bei dir! Ich bin kein Kind mehr, Peter Caine und kann sehr wohl alleine beurteilen, ob mir etwas weh tut oder nicht!", rief sie aus.

Instinktiv hielt sie seine Handgelenke fest und zog sich ein wenig zurück. Peter ließ langsam die Hände sinken und starrte sie an.

"Ach? Dann benimm dich erstens nicht wie ein Kind und zweitens hast du eben zugegeben, dass du Schmerzen hast!"

"Nun mach bloß aus einer Mücke keinen Elefanten. Wenn ich sage es geht mir gut, dann geht es mir auch gut, verdammt noch mal. Warum bist du nur immer so herrisch und besitzergreifend?", explodierte nun Cara und sprang auf die Beine.

Wie ein Racheengel, mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen, stand sie vor ihm und fixierte ihn mit einem lodernden Blick. Peter fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare und atmete tief ein. Sie hatte ja recht, er hatte mal wieder eindeutig überreagiert. Sein Beschützinstinkt war nun mal sehr ausgeprägt.

"Schau mal, Cara, lass uns bitte nicht streiten. Es tut mir leid, okay?"

Sein Blick wirkte wie der eines traurigen kleinen Jungen und er verfehlte seine Wirkung auf Cara mal wieder nicht. So schnell, wie sie in die Luft ging, so schnell beruhigte sie sich auch wieder.

Schräg lächelnd nahm sie neben Peter Platz und meinte: "Okay, kein Streit. Schon gar nicht aus so einem blödsinnigen Grund. Tut mir leid, dass ich so in die Luft gegangen bin. Wir sind heute wohl beide ziemlich gestresst."

Peter erwiderte erleichtert ihr Grinsen und reichte ihr ein Stück Pizza. "Na komm, essen wir. Wird Zeit, dass wir beide etwas in den Magen bekommen, bevor die Pizza wieder kalt ist."

Eine halbe Stunde später, nachdem sie gegessen hatten, das Geschirr gespült war und Peter, trotz Caras Protest, ihre Arme behandelt hatte, saßen sie einträchtig dicht aneinander geschmiegt auf der Couch. Cara kuschelte sich an seine Schulter und Peter hatte den Arm um sie gelegt. Beide genossen das Gefühl der Nähe und ließen sich in ihren Gedanken treiben. Allerdings gelang es Cara immer weniger, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken und auch Peter fielen immer wieder die Augen zu.

Schließlich meinte Cara: "So gemütlich das auch gerade ist, aber ich denke, ich werde jetzt nach Hause fahren. Ich bin hundemüde."

Peter hob ihr Kinn an und schaute ihr in die Augen. Er sah deutlich, dass sie mehr als nur müde war.

"Auf keinen Fall fährst du nach Hause. Du bleibst entweder hier, oder kommst mit zu mir. Du kannst ja kaum noch die Augen offen halten."

Cara rückte ein Stück von ihm weg und streckte sich wie eine Katze. "Also, so fit bin ich schon noch, dass ich die paar Minuten nach Hause fahren kann", entgegnete sie.

"Sorry, Süße, aber das lasse ich nicht zu. Am Ende schläfst du hinter dem Steuer ein und baust einen Unfall."

Cara verdrehte die Augen. "Hängst du schon wieder den großen Beschützer heraus oder wie? Ich bin erwachsen, falls es dir entgangen sein sollte."

Peter erhob sich und starrte von oben herab auf sie herunter. "Tut mir leid, Cara, aber in der Sache gehe ich keinen Kompromiss ein. Ich war lange genug Cop, um zu bemerken wie weit ein Mensch noch gehen kann oder nicht."

Cara sah ihm an, dass er es absolut Ernst meinte. Stur wie sie war, wollte sie aber nicht zugeben, dass er recht hatte und legte sich schnell einen Plan zurecht.

"Gut, okay du hast gewonnen", stellte sie ein wenig zu beiläufig fest. "Ich werde hier bleiben." *Bis du gegangen bist*, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Peter, der sie noch immer unauffällig beobachtete, stellte schnell fest, dass sie nicht die Absicht hatte hier zu bleiben. Das sagte ihm schon alleine die Art, wie sie es vermied, ihn direkt anzublicken.

"Cara, habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich es hasse, angelogen zu werden? Da kann ich wirklich böse werden und ich sage dir, du bist noch nicht zu alt, um von mir übers Knie gelegt zu werden", erwiderte er in einem Tonfall, der deutlich machte, dass er genau das meinte, was er sagte.

Cara schaute ihn mit aufgeklappter Kinnlade an. "Bitte was?"

"Du hast mich schon verstanden. Versuche nicht, mich hinters Licht zu führen lautet die Botschaft."

"Ich habe dich nicht angelogen", wehrte sie sich.

"Aber du hast mir auch nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt, das kommt einer Lüge gleich. Oder stimmt etwa nicht, was ich sage? Hast du es wirklich nötig, einen Freund hinters Licht zu führen?"

Der letzte Teil seines Satzes klang sehr traurig, so dass sich bei Cara sofort Gewissenbisse meldeten. Sie merkte, dass sie ihn damit verletzt hatte.

Cara ließ den Kopf hängen und erwiderte leise: "Tut mir leid, Peter. Stimmt, ich habe nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt, aber ich wollte dich damit sicher nicht verletzen."

Peter nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Diesmal wich sie seinem Blick nicht aus.

"Cara, ich verlange wirklich nicht viel von einer Freundschaft, aber eines der wichtigsten Dinge für mich sind Ehrlichkeit und Vertrauen. Ob du nun einen Teil der Wahrheit verschweigst oder nicht, das Ergebnis bleibt dasselbe und du hast das heute schon zum zweiten Mal gemacht. Ohne Ehrlichkeit kann auch kein Vertrauen existieren. Bitte, tu mir den Gefallen und tue mir so etwas nie wieder an. Du verletzt mich damit wirklich sehr, weil ich dich sehr gerne habe und ich um dich besorgt bin", sprach er eindringlich auf sie ein.

Sein ganzer Schmerz und Qual lagen in seinen haselnussbraunen Augen, es war gut versteckt, aber Cara bemerkte es dennoch. Sie wusste, dass er mehr als einmal im Leben von Menschen, denen er vertraut hatte, belogen und betrogen worden war. Teile seiner Lebensgeschichte fielen ihr wieder ein und ihr war sofort klar, woher das kam. Sie kam sich vor wie ein Schwein, weil sie es diesmal war, die ihn so verletzt hatte bzw. die unangenehme Erinnerungen in ihm geweckt hatte. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihr über die Wange. Peter wischte sie sanft mit dem Daumen ab.

"Es tut mir wirklich sehr, sehr leid Peter. Ich...ich...nach dem Tod meiner Eltern wollte ich, wie du weißt, meine Ruhe haben. Ich fing an die Menschen, die sich mir näherten anzulügen. Ich nahm zum Beispiel eine Einladung zur Geburtstagsfeier an und bin nie erschienen und solche Sachen. Wahrscheinlich ist mir das schon so in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, dass ich mir gar nichts mehr dabei denke. Aber das Letzte, was ich auf dieser Welt will, ist, jemanden, den ich sehr gerne habe zu verletzen, doch genau das habe ich gerade getan. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich nie wieder wissentlich anlügen. Verzeih mir bitte."

Im nächsten Moment lag sie in seinen Armen. Peter drückte sie so eng an sich, dass ihr fast die Luft weg blieb. Cara konnte das Zittern in ihrem Körper nicht unterdrücken, als ihr plötzlich bewusst wurde, wie schnell eine Freundschaft auch wieder beendet sein könnte, wenn sie so weiter gemacht hätte. Ihre größte Angst war es, die Menschen zu verlieren, die ihr nahe standen. Sie hatte Jahre gebraucht, um überhaupt wieder jemanden an sich heran zu lassen und innerhalb von drei Monaten hatten es gleich drei Menschen geschafft ihr so nahe zu kommen. Peter, Kermit und Caine. Der Gedanke auch nur einen der Drei zu verlieren war schrecklich. Zumal Peter derjenige war, der ihr von allen am nächsten stand.

Sie ahnte nicht, dass ihre Gedanken im Moment wie ein offenes Buch vor Peter lagen. Durch die enge Umarmung bekam er jeden einzelnen Gedanken von ihr so deutlich mit, als hätte sie laut geredet. "Schon gut", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Der junge Shaolin hielt sie weiter fest, schloss die Augen und versuchte, ihr von seiner Ruhe etwas abzugeben. Wie schon so oft wunderte es ihn, wie empfänglich sie für seine Ströme war. Er wartete geduldig bis ihr Zittern aufgehört hatte, bevor er sie aus seinen Armen entließ.

Zärtlich strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und meinte leise, da er spürte, dass sie nicht alleine sein wollte: "Zeit für dich ins Bett zu gehen, Kleines. Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich heute Nacht auch hier bleibe? Ich fürchte, ich bin ebenfalls zu müde, um noch Auto zu fahren. Ich kann ja auf dem Boden schlafen."

Cara nagte nachdenklich an ihrer Unterlippe. Man konnte ihr ansehen, wie sie mit sich kämpfte, schließlich meinte sie: "Unsinn, das brauchst du nicht. Das Sofa ist ausziehbar und groß genug für uns beide. Solange du versprichst anständig zu sein."

Peter war froh, dass Cara einen Anflug von Humor zeigte. Theatralisch hob er die Hände hoch und erwiderte in absolut unschuldigem Ton: "Ich bin doch immer anständig."

"Ja, ja, aber nur wenn du schläfst", murmelte Cara.

Peter zog sie an sich und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Und genau das habe ich vor, holde Maid", bemerkte er grinsend.

Cara grinste nun ebenfalls und streckte sich. "Gut, dann ziehst du jetzt die Couch aus und ich hole die Bettwäsche, die ich gestern zum Glück mitgebracht habe."

Knappe fünf Minuten später war alles erledigt. Peter hatte sich bis auf seine Boxershorts ausgezogen, um es gemütlicher zu haben. Cara blieb so wie sie war. Sie schlüpfte an das eine Ende der Couch. Peter legte sich neben sie, ohne, dass er sie berührte und zog die Decke über sie beide hinauf. Cara löschte das Licht.

"Gute Nacht Peter."

"Gute Nacht, Cara, träum was schönes."

"Du auch."

Dann wurde es still.

Anfang Traumsequenz  
Schatten mit rotglühenden, todbringenden Augen, die sich aus den dunklen Ecken lösen. Dichter Nebel wabert über den Boden, verschluckt alle Geräusche. seltsame Kreaturen kommen immer näher......mit Klauen bestückte Hände kriechen aus dem Nebel hervor, versuchen sie zu packen und in den aus Feuer bestehenden Abgrund zu reißen.....heißer Atem wie aus der Hölle, der gegen ihr Gesicht streicht und ein höhnisches Gelächter.....die Schattenwesen kommen immer näher.......eine Klaue bohrt sich wie ein glühendes Messer in ihre Schulter.....sie schreit vor Schmerz....immer mehr Klauen, die sich in ihre Haut bohren...der Schmerz wird unerträglich.......die scharfen Krallen reißen ihr die Haut in Fetzen vom Körper......immer dichter wird der Kreis der Schattenwesen, nimmt ihr die Luft zum atmen......der Abgrund erweitert sich.......ein monströser, abstoßend hässlicher Kopf taucht aus der Tiefe des Feuermeeres auf.....ein riesiges Maul öffnet sich....Zähne scharf wie Dolche blitzen trotz der Dunkelheit auf.....Flammen jagen aus dem weit aufgerissenen Rachen..... sie schreit und schreit.....  
Ende Traumsequenz

"Cara, Cara! Um Himmels willen wach auf!"

Eine tiefe, besorgte Stimme drang durch die Dunkelheit. Hände hielten ihre Schultern umfasst und schüttelten sie. Jemand schrie. Sie schrie.

"Wach auf... Sofort!"

Die Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch, durchbrach die Barriere, welche sie im Griff hielt. Mit einem letzten Schrei kam Cara zu sich und setzte sich kerzengerade auf, die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen.

"Bitte nicht, nein, bitte nicht", wimmerte sie in den Nachwehen des Alptraums.

Eine Stimme flüsterte dicht an ihrem Ohr: "Scht, schon gut, du hast geträumt. Ich bin hier, es kann dir nichts passieren."

Starke Arme schlossen sich um sie und zogen ihren zitternden Körper in eine beschützende Umarmung. Jemand wiegte sie wie ein kleines Kind hin und her, strich in stetigem Rhythmus über ihre Haare und ihren Rücken. Beruhigende Worte wurden ihr zugemurmelt.

Es dauerte lange, bis Cara dem schrecklichen Alptraum soweit entrinnen konnte, dass sie die Umgebung und den Mann, der sie in den Armen hielt, wahr nahm und auch das Denken wieder einsetzte. Sie war nicht länger in diesem schrecklichen Szenario gefangen, sondern befand sich in ihrer Zweitwohnung und der Mann, der sie so beschützend in den Armen hielt war Peter.

Unangenehm berührt machte sie Anstalten sich aus Peters Armen zu befreien, welcher sie auch sofort los ließ. Haselnussbraune Augen ruhten besorgt auf ihrem Gesicht, beobachteten jede Bewegung von ihr.

Cara sagte das erste, was ihr einfiel, um seinem sezierenden Blick zu entkommen: "Sorry, ich muss ganz dringend ins Bad."

So schnell sie konnte kletterte sie über Peter, der keinerlei Anstalten machte, seine langen Beine zur Seite zu drehen und flüchtete sich regelrecht ins Badezimmer. Mit zitternden Knien lehnte sie sich gegen die geschlossene Badezimmertüre und drückte ihren Kopf gegen die kühlen Kacheln. Ein paar Mal tief durchzuatmen half ihr, ihre Beherrschung wieder zu erlangen. Ihr war klar, dass sie sich nicht allzu lange hier aufhalten konnte, ohne dass Peter nach ihr schaute. Daher ging sie schnell zum Waschbecken und ließ sich kaltes Wasser sowohl über die Handgelenke, als auch über das Gesicht laufen. Sie strich sich die feuchten Locken aus dem Gesicht und trocknete sich mit dem Handtuch ab.

Mit einem letzten tiefen Atemzug öffnete sie die Türe und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, dabei kam sie sich vor, als ob sie den Gang zum Schafott antreten würde. Sie ahnte, dass Peter nachhaken würde und sie hatte ihm versprochen ihm immer nur die Wahrheit zu erzählen.

Cara irrte sich nicht. Peter saß auf der Couchkante, die Decke über seine nackten Beine gezogen. Der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf war unergründlich, zumindest für sie. Leise seufzend fügte sie sich in ihr Schicksal und nahm neben ihm Platz. Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen, starrte nur auf ihre Hände, die ihr plötzlich wahnsinnig interessant erschienen.

Ihr Verhalten sagte ihm schon alles, was er wissen musste. Er kannte die Anzeichen nur zu genau, denn er wurde selbst von Alpträumen geplagt, die ihn oft nächtelang nicht schlafen ließen.

"Wir sollten reden", eröffnete er leise.

Cara gab ihm keine Erwiderung, plötzlich schämte sie sich sehr.

Peter sprach weiter: "Ich nehme an, es was nicht dein erster Alptraum?"

Cara nickte nur. Sie konnte gar nicht mehr zählen, wie oft sie dieser Alptraum heimgeholt hatte. Allerdings war er seltener geworden und da sie ihn schon seit mehreren Tagen nicht mehr geträumt hatte, hatte sie angenommen es würde heute Nacht auch nicht passieren.

"Willst du mir erzählen, was du geträumt hast?" Seine Stimme drückte nichts anderes als Sorge aus.

Wiederum schüttelte sie den Kopf. Peter überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihnen, saß nun direkt neben Cara, die zusammen zuckte, als sein Schenkel den ihren berührte. Im Moment meinte er in einen Spiegel zu schauen. Genauso hatte er sich als Teenager auch benommen, als er von Alpträumen geweckt wurde und Paul mit ihm darüber reden wollte.

"Na komm schon, schau mich wenigstens an, wenn ich mit dir rede. Ich bin einer von den guten Jungs, schon vergessen?"

Cara hob im Zeitlupentempo den Kopf. Sie wagte es nicht, sich seinem milde geäußerten Befehl zu widersetzen. Peter kannte die Qual, den Horror und den Schmerz gut, der ihm nun entgegen strahlte.

"Seit wann hast du diese Alpträume und wie oft kommen sie vor?"

Ihre Augen nahmen einen bittenden Ausdruck an. "Peter, ich bin wirklich sehr müde", gab sie lahm zurück.

"Willst du wieder einschlafen und denselben Alptraum haben?", erkundigte er sich nun hart.

Cara zuckte zusammen, als ob er sie geschlagen hätte, daran hatte sie nicht gedacht. Normalerweise schlief sie auch nicht mehr, wenn so ein Alptraum sie heimsuchte, aber das war die erste Ausrede, die ihr eingefallen war. Mit einem leisen Seufzen ergab sie sich in ihr Schicksal. Sie merkte Peter deutlich an, dass er keine Ruhe geben würde, bevor er nicht seine Antworten erhalten hatte.

"Seit drei Monaten", erwiderte sie leise. So leise, dass er sie kaum verstand.

Peter zog scharf die Luft ein. Das war exakt der Zeitraum, der vergangen war, seit sie von den Sing Wah gekidnappt worden war.

"Und was träumst du?" erkundigte er sich heiser.

Sie fing erneut zu zittern an. "Peter, bitte entschuldige, aber darüber will ich nicht reden. Außerdem kann ich mich hinterher nur meist ziemlich bruchstückhaft an alles erinnern."

"Ist es immer derselbe Traum?"

"Ja, er ist immer gleich."

"Und wie oft hast du ihn geträumt?"

Cara zog die Knie an und umschlang sie mit ihren Armen. Ihr Kinn legte sie auf ihre Knie, sie konnte ihn nicht länger anschauen.

Es brach alles wie eine Welle aus ihr heraus: "Am Anfang, die ersten Tage nach der Entführung ging es mir noch gut, doch dann fing es an. Die ersten paar Male als es passierte, erwachte ich schreiend und fand mich meist auf dem Fußboden meines Zimmers wieder. Ich konnte mich nicht an die Träume erinnern, war nur so total verängstigt, dass an Schlaf gar nicht mehr zu denken war. Zuerst kamen sie fast in einem bestimmten Rhythmus. Alle drei Tage konnte ich davon ausgehen, dass ich einen hatte, doch dann wurde es mit der Zeit weniger....."

"Und wie oft ist es jetzt?"

"So einmal die Woche, damit kann ich leben."

"Und du kannst dich noch immer nicht erinnern?"

"Doch, das sagte ich vorhin schon. Allerdings nie an den ganzen Traum, immer nur an Bruchstücke, aber wenn ich die alle zusammen füge, dann habe ich sicherlich den gesamten Traum."

"Erzählst du ihn mir?"

Cara schaute hoch, soviel Terror lag in ihren Augen, dass es Peter schon fast leid tat, ihr schon wieder die Frage gestellt zu haben.

"Peter, bitte versteh, ich kann ihn dir jetzt nicht erzählen. Vielleicht später irgendwann, aber nicht jetzt."

Peter konnte nicht anders und legte tröstend den Arm um ihre Schultern. Er freute sich, dass sie diesmal nicht zurück zuckte.

"Schon gut, Cara, ich will dich nicht dazu zwingen. Wir haben auch später noch jede Menge Zeit, um darüber zu reden", erwiderte er leise.

Cara nickte zustimmend. "Wenn die Erinnerung nicht mehr so frisch ist, dann werde ich ihn dir erzählen, okay?"

"Einverstanden. Aber etwas an der ganzen Sache macht mich ziemlich traurig Cara."

Überrascht schaute sie ihn an. "Und das wäre?"

"Dass du mir nicht soviel vertraut hast und schon früher zu mir gekommen bist. Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt, Cara? Du weißt, dass ich dir helfen kann."

Seine Worte, vor allem mit diesem traurigen Unterton in der Stimme, trafen Cara vollkommen unvorbereitet und schon wieder spürte sie, wie Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen.

"Peter, das hat nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun. Als ich damals bei euch war, habe ich gemerkt, dass du mit allem auch ziemlich beschäftigt warst und ich wollte dich nicht noch zusätzlich mit meinen Problemen belasten. Außerdem wollte ich bei dir keine unangenehmen Erinnerungen wecken, und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich genau das tun würde und heute wohl auch getan habe. Du weißt, das Letzte was ich will, ist dir in irgend einer Art und Weise Schmerz zuzufügen, darum habe ich nichts gesagt. Ich war der Meinung, auch alleine damit zurecht kommen zu können."

Peter konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Ihre Aussage erwärmte sein Herz auf der einen Seite, auf der anderen Seite ärgerte er sich, dass sie sich ihm nicht früher anvertraut hatte. Peter zog sie noch ein wenig näher und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Das Kinn auf ihren Kopf gestützt schalt er sanft: "Das ist das dümmste und zugleich liebste, was ich seit langem gehört habe, Kleines. Du musst wirklich noch viel über Freundschaft lernen, meine Süße. Bitte merke dir ein für allemal: Du kannst jederzeit auch dann zu mir kommen, wenn es dir schlecht geht. Ich bin kein 'Gute Laune'-Freund, sondern ich bin auch für dich da, wenn du Probleme hast. Freude kannst du mit jedem teilen, aber ein wahrer Freund ist, wer auch die schlechten Zeiten mit dir durchsteht und dazu bin ich jederzeit bereit, du kleines Dummerchen du."

Cara ließ beschämt den Kopf hängen. "Es tut mir leid", wisperte sie.

Peter verdrehte die Augen. Er schob sie ein wenig weg von sich, ergriff ihre Hände und bat sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Dann sprach er eindringlich: "Cara, ich will, dass du mir jetzt ganz genau zuhörst. Erstens: Du musst dich niemals und bei niemandem für etwas entschuldigen, was du für dich als eine Entscheidung getroffen hast, egal wie dumm oder intelligent sie ist.

"Zweitens und da bitte ich dich gut darüber nachzudenken: Das was bei den Sing Wah geschehen ist, ist schwer zu verkraften. Vor allem für ein zierliches, kleines Ding wie dich, das von dem, was dort geschah, keinerlei Ahnung hat. Gut, ich gebe zu, ich habe auch nicht alles genau verstanden was da abgelaufen ist, aber ich habe schon Dinge erlebt, die du mir wahrscheinlich nie glauben würdest. Deshalb komme ich mit diesen Dingen auch wesentlich besser zurecht als du.

"Ich will dir jetzt einen Vorschlag machen: Ich will dir helfen, diesen Alpträumen bei zu kommen und ich kann es auch! Aber das geht nur, wenn du freiwillig meine Hilfe annimmst und nicht dauernd im Hinterkopf hast, dass du mich mit etwas verletzen könntest. Ich würde dir vorschlagen, dass du der Bitte meines Vaters, mit uns zu trainieren, nachkommst. Ich kann dir neben Kung Fu z.B. auch Meditation beibringen und noch einiges mehr. Du wirst sehen, je mehr Einsicht du in diese Dinge hast, desto besser wirst du auch verstehen. Was sagst du zu meinem Vorschlag...ähem...ich meine, du kannst es dir natürlich in Ruhe überlegen, ob du meine Hilfe und die meines Vaters annimmst oder nicht. Ein Wort genügt."

Eine lange Pause entstand, während Peter einfach nur ihre Hände hielt und ihrem forschenden Blick stand hielt. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in ihr arbeitete.

"Meinst du, ich habe überhaupt Talent dazu das alles zu lernen?", kam die unerwartete Frage.

Peter schenkte ihr sein charmantestes Lächeln. "Wenn nicht du, wer dann? Du bist so sensibel, scharfsinnig und feinfühlig, dass ich denke du wirst keine Probleme haben, alles zu begreifen und zu erlernen. Außerdem kennst du dich ja schon bestens mit kryptischen Phrasen aus. Vielleicht gelingt es dir ja sogar mal, meinen Vater auszutricksen, aber gib mir vorher Bescheid, damit ich an diesem Triumph auch teilhaben kann."

Peters Worte brachten Cara zum Kichern, das sich zu einem Lachen steigerte. Froh über ihre Entscheidung stimmte er mit ein. Das Lachen reinigte die Luft, nahm dem Raum die Spannung, die die ganze Zeit fühlbar gewesen war.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken wurde sie wieder ernst und flüsterte: "Bitte hilf mir Peter."

Es waren die Worte auf die der junge Shaolin schon die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte. Anstelle einer Antwort breitete er die Arme aus und sie flog förmlich in seine Umarmung. Eine Weile hielt er sie nur fest, bis er merkte, dass auch der letzte Rest Anspannung ihren Körper verlassen hatte, dann meinte er: "So und wir fangen jetzt gleich mit der ersten Lektion an."

Sie befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung und schaute zu ihm hoch. "Und die wäre?"

"Wir gehen wieder schlafen, damit wir morgen fit sind."

Angst überzogen ihre Gesichtszüge. "Das ist kein guter Vorschlag, Peter, ich will... kann nicht wieder schlafen." Ihr ganzer Körper versteifte sich.

Peter blickte sie eindringlich an. "Vertraust du mir, Cara?"

Sie zögerte keine Sekunde. "Ja, natürlich."

"Dann vertrau mir auch damit. Ich verspreche dir, dass dich heute Abend kein weiterer Alptraum heimsuchen wird und nun ab ins Bett, mir wird nämlich langsam kalt."

Ohne Widerrede kletterte Cara zurück an ihren Platz. Peter legte sich mit einem Seufzen zurück. Er drehte sich so, dass er sie anschauen konnte.

"Möchtest du nicht zu mir rutschen?", fragte er.

Caras Augen wurden groß. Sie konnte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal geschlafen hatte und ein Mann sie dabei in den Armen hielt. Die Verlockung war groß, zumal sie Peter vertraute und wusste, dass er keine Hintergedanken dabei hatte. Sie nickte langsam.

"Na dann komm her, Lektion Nummer eins beginnt."

Cara wurde nun doch etwas misstrauisch. Etwas zögerlich überbrückte sie den Abstand und ließ sich von Peter an seine Schulter ziehen. Er wartete geduldig, bis sie eine bequeme Position gefunden hatte.

"Okay, und nun will ich, dass du dich nicht erschreckst, wenn ich mit meiner Hand unter dein T-Shirt greife. Ich tue das nur, damit du in Ruhe schlafen kannst. Es jetzt zu erklären, wieso und warum würde zu weit führen. Und dann möchte ich, dass du deine Augen schließt und versuchst, dich so gut es geht zu entspannen. Ich verspreche dir, es wird dir heute Nacht absolut nichts mehr geschehen."

Cara nickte an seiner Brust und erwiderte unsicher. "Ich werde mein Bestes geben."

Peter lachte leise, als er diese Erwiderung hörte und versetzte neckend: "Weniger erwarte ich von meiner Lieblingsschülerin auch nicht."

Als Peter die Hand unter ihr T-Shirt schob, zuckte sie zusammen. "Uh, du hast aber kalte Hände", beschwerte sie sich.

"Die werden gleich warm, keine Sorge", gab er zurück.

Er legte seine Hand zwischen ihre Schulterblätter, direkt dahin wo ihr Rückgrat lag und zog sie noch ein wenig näher an sich. Cara meinte einen Stromschlag bekommen zu haben, so heftig war ihre Reaktion auf seine Berührung. Innerhalb von einer Sekunde breitete sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Rücken aus.

"Pscht, es ist alles in Ordnung, schließ nun deine Augen und atme tief ein und aus, damit entspannst du am besten.", wisperte Peter beruhigend.

Cara tat wie ihr geheißen wurde. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie spürte wie sich eine wohlige Wärme, ausgehend von Peters Hand auf ihrem Rücken in ihrem Körper ausbreitete, die sie immer mehr entspannen lies. Bald fielen ihr ohne ihr zutun die Augen zu und sie driftete in den bitter benötigten Schlaf.

Kaum bemerkte Peter ihre tiefen Atemzüge, da erlaubte er sich ebenfalls seine Augen zu schließen, in der Gewissheit, dass Cara zumindest heute von ihren Alpträumen verschont bleiben würde.

Teil 2

Früh am nächsten Morgen parkte Kermit seine Corvair vor Caras Laden. Ihr Wagen stand schon vor der Türe, deshalb nahm er an, dass sie schon bei der Arbeit war. Da er heute frei hatte, hatte er ihr mitgeteilt er würde so gegen Acht Uhr erscheinen und jetzt war es schon fast halb Neun. Er lächelte leicht. Auch Ex-Söldner konnten mal verschlafen.

Kermit stieg aus und schlenderte zur Türe. Dort stellte er fest, dass in dem Laden noch kein Licht brannte. Achselzuckend klopfte er einmal zur Vorsicht. Alles blieb ruhig. Ihm fiel ein, dass sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn eventuell nicht hören würde, wenn sie im oberen Stock beschäftigt sei, daher benutzte er den Schlüssel, den sie ihm gegeben hatte.

Kermit schloss auf und trat in den dunklen Raum. Da genügend Licht durch die Fenster schien fiel es ihm, trotz seiner obligatorischen Sonnenbrille, nicht schwer sich zu orientieren. Ohne einen Laut zu verursachen stieg er die Treppe in den zweiten Stock hinauf. Anstandshalber rief er auf halber Höhe: "Cara, ich bin da."

Keine Antwort. Kermit dachte sich nichts dabei, sie hatte gestern am Telefon etwas von Frühstück erwähnt. Wahrscheinlich war sie beim Bäcker und holte Brötchen.

Wenn er ehrlich war, freute er sich darauf, den Tag mit Cara verbringen zu können. Sie war eine der wenigen Frauen, die sich von ihm nicht einschüchtern ließen, selbst wenn er schlechte Laune hatte. Zugegeben, am Anfang hatte sie auch Angst vor ihm gehabt, wie fast alle Menschen. Er brauchte nur den richtigen Blick aufzusetzen und sie flüchteten. Doch nachdem sie einige Dinge zwischen ihnen ausgearbeitet hatten, hatte Cara ihn schlicht so akzeptiert wie er war. Mittlerweile machte sie sich sogar einen Spaß daraus ihn zu necken, wenn er versuchte sie einzuschüchtern.

Das einschneidendste Erlebnis war das gewesen, als er ihr das kleine Kätzchen Clumsy geschenkt hatte. An jenem Abend war etwas zwischen ihn passiert, was er nicht in Worte fassen konnte, doch es hatte ihre Freundschaft besiegelt. In ihrer Gegenwart konnte er sich einfach so geben wie er war und das genoss er ungemein. In seinem Leben gab es nur wenige Menschen, bei denen er sich so wohl fühlte wie bei ihr und wusste, dass er nichts vorspielen musste.

Da es noch nicht nach Kaffee roch, beschloss er schnell einen aufzubrühen. Bis dahin würde Cara sicherlich auch wieder zurück sein. Ein leises Maunzen begrüßte ihn auf der mittleren Treppenstufe. Kermit lächelte und bückte sich, um das kleine Fellbündel hochzuheben. Kermit kraulte die Katze am Kinn, was sie mit einem für ihren kleinen Körper ziemlich lautem Schnurren belohnte.

"Na Clumsy, wo ist denn deine Besitzerin?", fragte er lächelnd.

Das Kätzchen blickte ihn mit seinen großen blauen Augen an, leckte ihm einmal kurz über die Hand und sprang dann auf den Boden herunter. Mit hoch erhobenem Schwanz lief sie vor ihm her und drehte sich einmal nach ihm um, als wolle sie sicher sein, dass er ihr folgte.

Kermit schüttelte leicht verwundert den Kopf. Cara hatte recht, wenn sie meinte, die Katze würde jedes ihrer Worte verstehen. Zumindest schien es so zu sein. *Nein*, rief sich Kermit zur Raison und verdrängte den Gedanken schnell. Sicher hatte das kleine Ding nur Hunger und wollte, dass er ihr in die Küche folgte, um ihr eine Dose Katzenfutter zu öffnen.

Der Detective betrat das Wohnzimmer und hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Das Bild, das sich ihm dort bot traf ihn vollkommen unerwartet. Auf der ausgezogenen Couch lagen Cara und Peter, in, wie es ihm schien, enger Umarmung. Die Decke war bis zu ihren Hüften herunter gerutscht und eines von Peters nackten Beinen lugte unter der Decke hervor. Cara lag mit dem Oberkörper auf Peters ebenfalls nackter Brust. Ihr Shirt war in die Höhe gerutscht und entblößte ihren verführerischen Rücken, um den Peter beide Arme geschlungen hatte.

Kermit schluckte schwer, damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Ein lange nicht mehr gekanntes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Körper breit, er konnte es kaum glauben. Es war Eifersucht. Kermit musste sich sehr zurückhalten, um nicht einfach zur Couch zu marschieren und Peter von Cara weg zu zerren. Ein wildes Feuer glomm in seinen Augen, das zum Glück wegen der Sonnenbrille nicht sichtbar war. Sicher war für ihn in diesem Moment nur eines: Er wollte Cara von Peter weg haben und das so schnell als möglich, bevor er doch noch seine Beherrschung verlor.

Er beschloss, es auf die harte Tour zu machen. Immerhin hatte er dann die Genugtuung zu sehen, wie die Beiden reagieren würden, wenn man sie auf frischer Tat ertappte. Mit wenigen Schritten überbrückte er die Entfernung zur Couch und rüttelte Peter nicht gerade sanft an der Schulter.

"Hey, ihr zwei, wollt ihr nicht endlich auch aufstehen, der Tag hat schon lange angefangen", sagte er laut.

Peter murmelte etwas, was er nicht verstand, versuchte automatisch die schüttelnde Hand abzuwehren, so wie man eine lästige Mücke abwehrte und öffnete verschlafen die Augen.

"Morgen Kermit, was machst du denn hier?", lautete seine wenig charmante Begrüßung.

"Ich sollte wohl eher DICH fragen was DU hier auf der Couch machst", entgegnete Kermit noch eine Nuance lauter als vorher.

Peter, inzwischen vollkommen wach, grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. *Das kann lustig werden*, dachte er neckisch, als er einen kurzen Schimmer von Kermits Gefühlen spürte. Mit voller Absicht strich er Cara zart über den Rücken und erwiderte äußerlich vollkommen ruhig. "Schlafen."

Durch Peters Bewegung und die Stimmen erwachte auch Cara. Verwirrt hob sie den Kopf, weil sie im ersten Moment nicht einschätzen konnte was hier vor sich ging. Sie schaute direkt in Peters Augen, der sie mit einem "Guten Morgen, meine Süße", begrüßte, dann wanderte ihr Blick weiter zu einem Paar Füße, die neben der Couch sichtbar waren.

Sie entdeckte Kermit, der in voller Lebensgröße und nicht der besten Laune vor ihnen stand. "Oh, nein", stöhnte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht an Peters Hals. Das war mit Abstand eine der peinlichsten Situationen in der sie sich jemals befunden hatte. Wie sollte sie Kermit das nur erklären?

Peter genoss die Situation mit allen Sinnen. Er freute sich diebisch, Kermit auch mal eins auswischen zu können. Jedenfalls tat er rein gar nichts, um alles ins richtige Licht zu rücken. Ganz im Gegenteil sogar. Er zog Cara zu sich hoch und gab ihr einen Gutemorgenkuss auf die Wange, bevor er nur sehr langsam seine Arme von ihr nahm.

Cara wollte am liebsten im Erdboden versinken. Ihr Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft, wie sie einigermaßen elegant aus dieser Lage heraus kommen konnte, doch ihr fiel keine einzige Lösung ein. Sie tat das, was sie am besten konnte. Sie flüchtete sich, etwas undefinierbares vor sich hin murmelnd, ins Bad, nachdem sie wenig elegant über Peter geklettert war, der noch immer keine Anstalten machte, sich aus dem Bett zu bewegen.

Als die junge Frau eine Viertelstunde später frisch geduscht und umgezogen aus dem Bad kam, saßen beide Männer mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand am Wohnzimmertisch und unterhielten sich leise. Peter mit einem breiten Grinsen und Kermit mit einer Miene, die nichts gutes verhieß. Es fiel nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass das Gespräch nicht unbedingt freundschaftlicher Natur war, allerdings wunderte sich Cara was Peter damit bezweckte, wenn er sich wie ihr Liebhaber aufführte. Er rechnete wohl damit, dass sie im Moment nicht den Mut hatte die gesamte Situation aufzuklären und leider hatte er recht damit.

Cara seufzte erleichtert da Peter zumindest wieder angezogen und sich die beiden bis jetzt nicht an den Kragen gegangen waren. Sie ging in die Miniküche und holte sich eine Tasse Kaffee, zögerte die unvermeidbare Konfrontation noch um ein paar Sekunden hinaus. Dann kehrte sie zu den beiden Männern zurück und setzte sich auf den Boden, um nicht neben ihnen auf der Couch sitzen zu müssen.

Kermits Augen entging weder die Verfärbung an Caras Armen, noch die diversen Schnitte und Kratzer. Sein gesamter Körper spannte sich an und sein Blick verdüsterte sich. Die Augenbrauen unheilverkündend zusammen gezogen, knurrte er: "Peter, wenn du das gewesen bist, der das mit ihr angestellt hat, dann kannst du dich auf etwas gefasst machen. Egal wie heiß eure Nacht gewesen sein muss, das ist kein Grund, eine wehrlose Frau zu verletzen!"

Cara blickte erstaunt von ihrer Kaffeetasse auf. Es dauerte einen Moment bis ihr bewusst wurde, was Kermit damit andeutete bzw. auf was er sich bezog. Peter saß nur auf dem Sofa und hatte den Mund vor Staunen offen. Man sah ihm deutlich an, wie sehr ihn diese Aussage von Kermit verletzte. Als ob er jemals in der Lage wäre, so etwas zu tun. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass Kermit es vollkommen Ernst meinte.

Cara, der das alles plötzlich zu viel wurde, explodierte regelrecht. "Wie kannst du so etwas nur denken, Kermit Griffin! Peter würde mir nie etwas tun, dazu ist er gar nicht fähig. Und außerdem, es hat hier weder eine heiße Liebesnacht gegeben, noch sonst irgend etwas und wenn du es genau wissen willst: Ich habe mich verletzt, als ich die Bücherkisten geschleppt habe. Du solltest dich wirklich schämen, dass du das deinem besten Freund auch nur im entferntesten zutraust!"

Bevor auch nur einer der beiden nun vollkommen perplexen Männer reagieren konnte, sprang sie auf, stellte ihre Tasse mit einem lauten Krach auf den Tisch, stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und rannte zornig die Treppe hinunter. Clumsy, die das alles für ein neues Spiel hielt, wetzte ihrer Herrin hinterher und maunzte fröhlich.

Die beiden zurück gebliebenen Männer tauschten einen schuldbewussten Blick aus. Peter fühlte sich schuldig, weil er Kermit in dem Glauben gelassen hatte, sie hätten hier eine Liebesnacht verbracht und Kermit fühlte sich schuldig, weil er ohne nachzudenken gesprochen hatte. Kermit war schon in dem Moment als die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten bewusst, dass Peter so etwas nie tun würde. Dennoch hatte sein Ärger die Oberhand über das Ganze gewonnen und er hatte dementsprechend reagiert.

Der Schuss von den beiden war jedenfalls gründlich nach hinten losgegangen. Sie kamen sich vor wie zwei Schulkinder, die eben vor den Direktor zitiert worden waren. Kermit ergriff als erster das Wort.

"Hör mal Peter, es tut mir..."

Peter unterbrach ihn mitten im Satz. "Schon gut Kermit, mir tut es auch leid. Ich hätte dich nicht so provozieren sollen."

"Und ich hätte meinen Mund halten können. Peter, ich weiß, dass du das nie tun würdest, ich weiß nicht was da über mich gekommen ist."

Peter erhob sich vom Sofa. "Ich sagte, es ist in Ordnung, Kermit. Wir haben uns beide nicht astrein verhalten. Wenn du es so sehen willst, dann sind wir quitt."

Er streckte Kermit die Hand in versöhnlicher Geste entgegen. Dieser ergriff sie und schüttelte sie, froh dass ihre Freundschaft unter seiner unqualifizierten Bemerkung nicht gelitten hatte. Plötzlich fing er an leise zu lachen. Peter blickte ihn irritiert an.

"Ich wusste bis jetzt gar nicht, dass die Kleine so ein Temperament hat. Das war vielleicht ein Abgang von ihr", erklärte er.

Peter stimmte in sein leises Lachen mit ein, dann meinte er mit einem fast boshaften Funkeln in den Augen: "Da stimmte ich dir zu. Allerdings muss ICH mich nicht mit ihrer Stimmung herumschlagen, da wünsche ich dir viel Spaß mit dem lodernden Vulkan. Ich für meinen Teil verabschiede mich jetzt."

Mit diesen Worten eilte Peter schon zur Türe hinaus und winkte Kermit noch einmal voller Schadenfreude zu, bevor er aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.

Kermit konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Peter war eben Peter, am Besten gönnte er ihm diesen kleinen Sieg. Er rückte seine Sonnenbrille gerade, atmete tief ein und stieß die Luft langsam durch seine Nase wieder heraus. Peter hatte recht, er war derjenige, der ihr heute gegenüber treten musste, immerhin hatte er ihr versprochen das Computersystem zu installieren und was er versprach, das hielt er auch. Allerdings hoffte er, dass Cara ihn nicht auf das eben Erlebte ansprechen würde, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Die Wahrheit konnte er schlecht sagen. Fast wiederstrebend machte er sich auf den Weg zur Treppe und lief die wenigen Stufen in den Verkaufsraum hinab.

Mittlerweile war der Raum hell erleuchtet. Kermit erspähte Cara in einer Ecke, wo sie damit beschäftigt war, Bücher in ein Regal zu räumen. Jede ihrer Bewegungen drückte den Ärger aus, den sie noch empfand. Ihm selbst gönnte sie keinen Blick.

Kermit zuckte die Achseln und beschloss, Cara fürs erste in Ruhe zu lassen, in der leisen Hoffnung sie würde sich von selbst wieder beruhigen. Da der Computer schon auf der Ladentheke stand, begab er sich dahin und begann die vielen Kabel fachgerecht anzuschließen.

************

Draußen vor der Türe stand Peter gegen seinen Wagen gelegt und war damit beschäftigt, sich zu beruhigen. Er atmete tief ein und aus, versuchte in seine Mitte zu gelangen. Kermits Worte hatten ihn härter getroffen als er zugeben wollte. Ja, klar, er hatte ihm verziehen. Er wusste, dass seine Entschuldigung ehrlich gemeint war, aber ein kleiner Stich blieb doch zurück.

Er fragte sich allen Ernstes, ob seine Freunde ihn wirklich so sahen. Der Playboy und Aufreißertyp, der nicht davor zurück schreckte, auch mal Gewalt anzuwenden. Wenn es nach seiner Reputation ging, die er auf dem Revier hatte, dann konnte man es beim oberflächlichen Lesen vielleicht sogar annehmen. Während seiner Dienstzeit hatte er viele Menschen hinter Gitter gebracht und er war auch mehr als einmal gezwungen gewesen, seine Waffe zu gebrauchen. Ganz zu schweigen von den vielen Kämpfen in die er involviert gewesen war. Außerdem war er auch schon einmal vom Dienst suspendiert worden.

Dazu kamen noch seine diversen Frauengeschichten. Keine hatte es lange mit ihm ausgehalten, oder er mit ihr. Immer waren all seine Beziehungen in die Brüche gegangen. Die einzigen beiden Frauen, die er ehrlich geliebt hatte, waren ermordet worden. Nicht gerade stolz auf sich, musste er zugeben, dass seine weiteren Affären egal ob Kelly oder Jordan oder wie sie alle hießen rein oberflächlicher Natur gewesen waren. Irgendwann war ihm jede von ihnen überdrüssig geworden und er hatte sie abserviert. Zwar meist ziemlich sanft, aber die Tatsache blieb, dass sie ihn allesamt irgendwann schlicht und ergreifend gelangweilt hatten.

Wenn er das alles in seiner Gesamtheit betrachtete, dann musste er wohl oder übel zugeben, dass der Kommentar Kermits nicht von ungefähr gekommen war. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich so und er hatte es vor sich selbst nur nicht zugeben wollen.

Das Hupen eines Wagens riss ihn aus der Versunkenheit. Seufzend fuhr er sich durch die Haare und stieg in den Stealth, fest entschlossen zuerst eine ganze Weile zu meditieren, wenn er nach Hause kam. Vielleicht konnte er so mehr Klarheit in seine Gedanken bekommen, die noch immer wirr herumwirbelten.

******************

Gegen Mittag hatte Kermit den Computer komplett eingerichtet, inklusive eines Internetanschlusses und diverser Programme, die sie benötigte, sowie auch einer professionellen Firewall, die sie vor Angriffen aus dem Internet schützen würde.

Während der gesamten Zeit hatten sie kein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Cara hatte stur ihre Bücher eingeräumt und nicht ein einziges Mal zu ihm herüber geschaut. Durch ihre Wut, die wie er annahm, noch immer in ihr schwelte, war sie ziemlich weit gekommen. Wenn er das richtig sah, hatte sie gut ein Viertel der Regale aufgefüllt.

Kermit beschloss es wäre an der Zeit, dass sie wieder Vernunft annahm. Außerdem hatte er inzwischen einen gewaltigen Hunger. Vollkommen geräuschlos näherte er sich ihr.

"Was hältst du von einem Mittagessen?", erkundigte er sich, direkt hinter ihr stehend.

Cara, die gerade mehrere Bücher in der Hand hielt, um sie einzusortieren, sprang vor Schreck zur Seite und ließ die Bücher fallen. Eine Hand griff an ihr Herz.

"Jesus Kermit, tu das nie wieder. Du hast mich gerade zu Tode erschreckt."

Kermit bückte sich und hob ruhig die Bücher auf. Aus der Hocke blickte er zu ihr hoch.

"Entschuldige, Cara, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich war der Meinung du hättest mich gesehen. Also, was hältst du von einem schönen Mittagessen, ich zahle, und hinterher zeige ich dir, wie du mit den Programmen umgehen musst. Ich bin nämlich fertig mit dem Einrichten."

Cara, nahm Kermit die Bücher aus der Hand und stopfte sie ins Regal, bevor sie antwortete: "Du kannst ruhig zum Essen gehen, Kermit. Ich habe keinen Hunger und außerdem will ich hier fertig werden."

Kermit nahm ihr die Bücher aus der Hand, die sie gerade aus der Kiste geholt hatte und stellte sie zur Seite. Er legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn, damit sie ihn ansehen musste.

"Noch immer sauer auf mich?", erkundigte er sich leise.

Cara konnte seinem Blick nicht stand halten. "Nein, ja, vielleicht ein wenig, das war wirklich eine harte Sache, die du da oben abgezogen hast, Kermit. Du hast Peter damit sehr weh getan", schloss sie lahm.

Kermit ließ ihr Kinn los. "Cara, ich habe mich bei Peter schon entschuldigt. Es ist alles in Ordnung zwischen uns, und ich entschuldige mich auch bei dir. Es ist mir einfach so heraus gerutscht, ich habe nicht nachgedacht."

"Bei mir musst du dich nicht entschuldigen, Kermit. Es hat mir nur leid getan, dass du so wenig Vertrauen in Peter hast", entgegnete sie.

"Cara, ich würde Peter ohne nachzudenken mein Leben anvertrauen. Du kannst vieles sagen, aber das nicht und das weißt du auch."

Cara zuckte nur die Schultern. Sie konnte klar die unausgesprochene Frage aufgrund Kermits Körperhaltung erkennen. Er wollte wissen, warum Peter die Nacht bei ihr verbracht hatte. Da sie ihm das nicht mitteilen wollte, entschloss sie sich dem Gespräch ein Ende zu bereiten.

"Ich fürchte hier zu reden bringt uns auch nicht weiter, wir drehen uns nur im Kreis. Nun geh schon Mittagessen, ich bin hier, wenn du zurück kommst."

Kermit schnaubte ungeduldig, ebenso klangen auch seine Worte. "Ich wette, gestern hast du auch nichts Richtiges gegessen. Du kannst nicht immer nur arbeiten, Cara, du musst auch was essen. Ich gehe hier nicht ohne dich heraus, damit das klar ist."

Wiederum zuckte die junge Frau die Schultern. "Tja, dann wirst du wohl auch hier bleiben, ich für meinen Teil, habe nicht die Absicht den Laden zu verlassen", gab sie entschlossen zurück, seinen Tonfall gar nicht mögend.

Überraschenderweise gab Kermit nach. "Okay, einverstanden. Ich werde uns etwas vom Pizzaservice kommen lassen, dann kannst du weiter arbeiten."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Cara alleine, die überrascht war, so leicht gewonnen zu haben. Als ob er ihre Gedanken erraten hatte, drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um.

"Und denke nicht, dass du immer so leicht deinen Kopf bei mir durchsetzen kannst, junge Dame."

"Sind wir vielleicht liiert oder so was, dass du meinst, mich herumkommandieren zu können, Kermit Griffin?" murmelte sie so leise vor sich hin, dass er sie nicht hören konnte.

**************

Eine halbe Stunde später klopfte es an der Türe. Der Pizzaservice brachte das Essen vorbei. Kermit hatte Lasagne und Salat bestellt. Er gab dem Lieferjungen ein Trinkgeld und stellte die Schachteln auf den kleinen Tisch in der Ecke. Anschließend stieg er die Treppen hinauf, um Geschirr, Gläser und etwas zu Trinken zu holen.

Innerlich musste er ein wenig lächeln, als ihm bewusst wurde wie selbstverständlich er sich in Caras Zweitwohnung bewegte. Man konnte fast meinen, er würde hier wohnen, so war er mit den Sachen hier vertraut. Ein leichter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Was dachte er denn da? Schnell schob er den Gedanken zu Seite, über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, und beeilte sich herunter zu kommen.

Nachdem er die Lasagne auf den Tellern verteilt und die Gläser vollgeschenkt hatte, rief er nach Cara, die noch immer arbeitete. Zu seiner Überraschung kam sie tatsächlich zu ihm. Der Duft der Speisen war ihr in die Nase gestiegen und ihr Magen hatte ihr unmissverständlich mitgeteilt, dass sie doch Hunger hatte.

Das Essen verlief ziemlich ruhig. Kermit bemerkte, dass Cara in Gedanken meilenweit weg war und wollte sie nicht stören. Außerdem hatte er selbst genug Stoff zum Nachdenken. Er hätte zu gerne gewusst, warum Peter mit Cara die Nacht verbracht hatte. In seinen Augen hatte dieses Schlafarrangement nicht zufällig ausgesehen und er war fest entschlossen den passenden Zeitpunkt abzuwarten, um sich danach zu erkundigen.

Das Läuten seines Handys riss ihn aus der Versunkenheit. Um den Anruf in Ruhe entgegen zu nehmen, stand er auf und schlenderte zu den Regalen. Cara warf Kermit nur einen kurzen Blick hinterher und machte sich daran, die Teller zusammen zu räumen, um sie nach Oben zu bringen und zu spülen.

Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen ungläubig. Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils veränderte sich der gesamte Laden vor ihren Augen. Sie blinzelte..... das Bild blieb.

Atemlos beobachtete sie, wie die Theke vor ihr, auf der Kermits Computer stand, sich in die Theke verwandelte wie sie gewesen war, als Mr. Singer noch den Laden führte. Dann sah sie, wie er aus dem kleinen Hinterzimmer trat. Der Schrei blieb ihr in der Kehle stecken, sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie wach war oder träumte.

Mr. Singer schien sie direkt anzuschauen und ihr zuzulächeln. Dann wandte er den Blick ab, öffnete eines der Bücher und begann darin zu lesen, so wie er es immer getan hatte.

"Cara, alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Eine große Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und drückte sie leicht. Das unwirkliche Bild verschwand vor ihren Augen. Die andere Stimme hörte sie nur aus weiter Ferne.

"Cara? So abwesend kann doch Niemand sein."

Mit einem Ruck kehrte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Ihr Kopf ruckte nach oben, ihr Blick bohrte sich in Kermits Brillengläser, froh darüber nicht mehr mit dem anderen Bild konfrontiert zu sein.

"Was?", erkundigte sie sich mit bebender Stimme.

Kermit blickte besorgt auf sie herunter. Sie gefiel ihm im Moment ganz und gar nicht, ihr Gesicht war totenbleich und ihre Hände zitterten.

"Geht es dir gut? Du siehst aus, als hättest du eben einen Geist gesehen", meinte er.

Der Detective spürte, wie sie unter seiner Hand zusammenzuckte. Er konnte nicht ahnen, wie direkt er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

"Wie? Nein, nein alles in Ordnung", wiegelte sie ab, sich wohl bewusst, dass sie ihn anlog. Aber sie konnte ihm einfach nicht sagen was sie gerade erlebt hatte, denn sie war sicher er würde sie dann für verrückt halten. Sie war sich selbst ja nicht einmal sicher, ob sie das tatsächlich gesehen hatte, oder ob ihr ihre Fantasie einen Streich gespielt hatte, immerhin hatte sie Mr. Singer sehr gemocht und war über seinen Tod noch nicht hinweg. Um dem beunruhigenden, sezierenden Blick von Kermit zu entkommen, schnappte sie sich das Geschirr vom Tisch und stand auf.

"Ich spüle kurz das Geschirr, bin gleich wieder hier", meinte sie und verschwand hastig in Richtung Treppe.

Kermit sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Ihm war klar, dass sie im Moment vor ihm flüchtete. Er fragte sich nur weshalb. Was hatte sie in den wenigen Minuten so durcheinander gebracht, in denen er dieses Telefongespräch führte? Er hatte nichts ungewöhnliches ausmachen können.

Kopfschüttelnd trat er an den Computer. Vielleicht würde sie irgendwann den Mut aufbringen und ihm sagen, was sie so aufgeregt hatte. Er kannte Cara gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie ihm nichts sagen würde, bevor sie nicht selbst dazu bereit war. In der Richtung war sie genau so stur wie er oder Peter.

Es dauerte fast zwanzig Minuten, bevor sie die Treppen hinunter kam. Kermit beobachtete sie unauffällig. Die Farbe war in ihr Gesicht zurück gekehrt, sie machte einen absolut normalen Eindruck. Nichts deutete mehr auf die erschreckte junge Frau von vor wenigen Minuten zurück.

"Kann ich dir nun erklären, wie das Computersystem arbeitet?", erkundigte er sich.

Sie lächelte ihn an. "Aber sicher, ich kann dich ja schlecht jedes Mal anrufen, wenn ich ein Buch bestellen muss, oder eine Rechnung ausdrucke. Das würde deinem Captain sicher nicht gefallen."

Kermit grinste zurück. "Ganz sicher nicht. Na dann komm mal rüber zu mir."

Cara trat zu ihm und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den er ihr anbot. Kermit stellte sich hinter sie und begann, ihr das Programm und die Benutzung zu erklären. Cara hatte sich einen Block und Bleistift hingelegt und machte sich dazu Notizen. Zwar hatte sie selbst schon einen Computer besessen, bevor er von den Sing Wah entwendet worden war, aber als kompetenten User konnte man sie wahrlich nicht bezeichnen. Daher freute sie sich sehr, dass Kermit ihr alles bis ins Detail erklärte.

Nachdem Kermit seine Erläuterungen beendet hatte, ließ er sie ein paar Übungen machen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie alles verstanden hatte. Cara war mit Feuereifer bei der Sache. Sie stellte fest, dass ihr der Umgang mit dem Computer Spaß machte, besonders da sie merkte, dass sie Kermits Erläuterungen tatsächlich verinnerlicht hatte.

Um besser sehen zu können, beugte sich Kermit weiter vor. Er legte ihr dabei seine Hände auf die Schultern, um sich in Balance zu halten. Im Unterbewusstsein nahm er die Steifheit ihres Nackens wahr und begann, ihn mit kreisenden Bewegungen seiner Daumen sanft zu massieren.

Cara konnte in letzter Sekunde ein behagliches Seufzen unterdrücken. Es fühlte sich so gut an, wie er die angespannten Muskeln massierte. Ein Seitenblick auf Kermit teilte ihr mit, dass er das vollkommen unbewusst machte, daher schluckte sie eine Bemerkung, die ihr auf der Zunge lag, hinunter.

Allerdings brachte sie die ungewohnte Geste seitens Kermit ziemlich durcheinander. Er war nicht unbedingt der Umarm- und Knuddeltyp. In der Richtung war er das genaue Gegenteil von Peter, der es sehr mochte mit jemanden zu kuscheln. Um genau zu sein war es sehr selten, dass Kermit von sich aus körperlichen Kontakt zu einem anderen Menschen suchte. Obwohl sie sich inzwischen über drei Monate kannten, hatte er sie erst ein einziges Mal umarmt. Das war gewesen, als er ihr Clumsy geschenkt hatte und selbst da war sie diejenige gewesen, die die Initiative ergriffen hatte. Ihr Nacken begann an der Stelle zu prickeln, an der er sie berührte. Im Stillen verglich sie die Berührung von ihm mit den Berührungen von Peter.

Wenn sie mit Peter kuschelte, mittlerweile eines ihrer Hobbys, dann hatte das immer einen absolut unschuldigen Touch. Sie fühlte sich beschützt, getröstet und geborgen, konnte sich bei ihm total entspannen und damit hatte es sich auch schon.

Aber hier...Kermits unbewusste Geste ging ihr durch Mark und Bein. Ihr gesamtes Denken schien sich nur auf diesen bestimmten Punkt zu konzentrieren, an dem seine Hände auf ihren Schultern lagen. Es war vollkommen different zu dem, was sie bei Peter spürte, sie fühlte sich...ja wie?...sie suchte nach dem richtigen Wort...erregt und bis ins Innerste aufgewühlt. Eine andere Beschreibung fiel ihr dazu nicht ein. Sie schluckte hart, als ihr ihre Gedanken vollkommen ins Bewusstsein drangen und machte prompt einen Fehler bei der Eingabe.

"Halt, das ist falsch", kommentierte Kermit hinter ihr.

Er beugte sich über sie, seine breite Brust drückte sich gegen ihren im Moment mehr als empfindlichen Rücken. Nur mit viel Beherrschung konnte sie den angenehmen Schauer unterdrücken, der ihr Rückgrat entlang lief.

Sein Atem strich sanft über ihre Wange, einer Liebkosung gleich, als er mit seiner rauen, warmen, tiefen Stimme erklärte: "Wenn du das so machst, dann bekommst du eine Fehlermeldung. Du darfst die beiden Felder nicht verwechseln. Schau, so ist es richtig."

Er lehnte sich noch dichter an sie, griff mit der rechten Hand um sie herum, um das Keyboard zu erreichen und tippte die richtigen Eingaben ein. Dann trat er einen kleinen Schritt zurück und nahm nun auch die linke Hand von ihrer Schulter.

Cara konnte es keinen Moment länger aushalten. Sie nutzte den Augenblick und rutschte vom Stuhl, um seiner beunruhigenden Ausstrahlung zu entkommen, bevor sie noch etwas dummes tat, wie sich ihm in die Arme zu werfen. Kermit warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu, als sie plötzlich einen guten Meter von ihm entfernt stand.

"Okay, Schluss für heute, Kermit. Ich bekomme nichts mehr in meinen Kopf. Der Bildschirm verschwimmt schon vor meinen Augen", sagte sie, darauf hoffend, dass ihre Stimme nicht so zitterte wie ihre Knie.

Kermit zuckte ergeben die Schulter. Er schien nichts von dem bemerkt zu haben, was in ihr vorging.

"Deine Entscheidung. Ich bin es gewohnt, Stunden vor dem Bildschirm zu sitzen. Ich sollte wohl daran denken, dass das nicht jeder tut, immerhin sind wir schon", er blickte auf seine Uhr, "über drei Stunden damit beschäftigt."

Cara schaute auf ihre Uhr und stellte überrascht fest, dass er recht hatte. Die Zeit war ihr gar nicht so lange vorgekommen, höchstens wie eine oder zwei Stunden.

"Wie schnell doch die Zeit vergehen kann", erwiderte sie leise, nicht sicher, was sie sonst sagen sollte.

Kermit schob seine Brille nach oben. "Tja, dann wäre meine Arbeit hier wohl für heute erledigt. Du kannst dich später ja noch ein wenig mit den Programmen beschäftigen, damit du eine Routine in der Bedienung bekommst. Wenn du magst kann ich morgen nach meiner Schicht vorbei kommen und wir stürzen uns noch einmal in die Materie, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass du alles verstanden hast."

Seine Worte machten Cara deutlich, dass er gehen wollte. Alles in ihr schrie *nein, bitte bleib hier*, doch sie wusste nicht, wie sie das deutlich machen konnte, ohne dass er Verdacht schöpfte, daher meinte sie nur lahm: "Okay, tu das, falls du Zeit hast. Ich will dich auch nicht über Gebühr beanspruchen. Nachher beschwerst du dich noch, dass du plötzlich zwei Arbeitsstellen hast."

Kermit schenkte ihr sein breitestes Wolfsgrinsen. "Hey, das ist doch hier keine Arbeit für mich, sondern nur reines Vergnügen mit meiner liebsten Freundin."

Cara spürte, wie ihr die Röte in die Wange stieg. Was hatte dieser Mann nur an sich, dass er sie so durcheinander bringen konnte? Mit Müh und Not brachte sie ein Lächeln zustande, das echt wirkte.

"Na, wenn das so ist, dann sage ich einfach nur vielen Dank für die Einweisung."

"Nichts zu danken. Bis morgen dann, lässt du mich hinaus?"

Sie nickte und begleitete den Computerexperten bis zur Ladentüre, die sie aufschloss. Völlig überraschend beugte Kermit sich vor und küsste sie auf die Wange. Zum Glück sah er ihren erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck nicht. Die Hand auf die Stelle gelegt, wo seine Lippen sie berührt hatten, starrte sie ihm hinterher wie er aus dem Laden ging, in die Corvair stieg und vom Parkplatz brauste. Noch lange stand sie da, unfähig sich zu rühren, meinte noch immer seine Lippen auf ihrer Wange zu spüren.

Clumsy, die sich die Schnürsenkel ihrer Schuhe als Spielzeug heraus gesucht hatte und nun mit ihren Krallen daran riss, brachte Cara in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Der Hauch eines Lächelns spielte um ihre Lippen, als sie sich bückte, die leicht widerstrebende Katze hochhob, ihre Ohren kraulte und sie an sich drückte.

"Na komm meine Kleine, Zeit dass wir auch nach Hause gehen."

 

TEIL 3

 

Peter saß mit untergeschlagenen Beinen mitten im Meditationsraum seines Vaters. Mehrere Kerzen warfen ihren Schatten an die Wand, der Duft von Weihrauch und anderen Kräutern hing in der Luft.

Zum x-ten Mal an diesem Abend, versuchte Peter in eine meditative Phase zu gelangen. Etwas mit dem er normalerweise keinerlei Probleme mehr hatte, doch heute schien es ihm einfach nicht gelingen zu wollen. Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf und zudem hatte er seit einigen Stunden ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl in der Magengegend, das er sich nicht erklären konnte. Er spürte nur, dass dieses Gefühl ihn auch am Rande betraf, daher war er ihm so wichtig, es näher zu erforschen. Doch dafür musste er es schaffen, sich auf sich selbst zu konzentrieren. Im Moment ergab dies für ihn einen wahren Teufelskreis, den er nicht durchbrechen konnte.

Caine betrat leise den Meditationsraum. Halb im Schatten verborgen, beobachtete er die vergeblichen Versuche seines Sohnes zu meditieren. Er spürte die innere Zerrissenheit Peters. Wenn er nicht einmal realisierte, dass er sich mit seinem eigenen Vater in einem Raum aufhielt, konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten. Er löste sich aus dem Schatten.

"Hallo mein Sohn", sagte er sanft.

Peter zuckte dennoch erschreckt zusammen. "Paps, was machst du denn hier? Entschuldige, dumme Frage, ist ja dein Appartement. Wie lange bist du schon da? Was hast du alles mitbekommen?"

Die Fragen prasselten wie üblich in einem wahren Feuerwerk aus Peters Mund, ein deutliches Zeichen, dass er aufgeregt war.

"Lange genug, um zu erkennen, dass du durcheinander bist. Willst du reden?"

Peter fuhr sich in altbekannter Geste durch die Haare und zuckte die Schultern.

"Ach Paps, was soll ich sagen? Ich habe einfach nur ein schlechtes Gefühl über etwas und ich komme nicht dahinter, was es ist", teilte ihm der junge Mann mit.

Caine merkte, dass Peter ihm nur die halbe Wahrheit erzählte, doch er beließ es dabei.

"Peter, du musst deine Gedanken frei machen von jedem Denken, nur so kannst du in eine meditative Phase gelangen."

Peter sprang auf die Füße, plötzlich voller Ärger. "Ja, ja, Paps, das weiß ich. Doch kannst du mir auch sagen wie ich das machen soll, wenn mir soviel im Kopf herum geht?", stieß er hervor.

"Schließe die Augen, atme tief ein und aus und leere deine Gedanken", gab Caine zurück.

"Wenn das nur so einfach wäre. Hast du noch mehr so guter Ratschläge für mich?", schnappte er ärgerlich.

Caine antwortete nur mit einem Schulterzucken. Er wollte seinem Sohn gerne helfen, doch solange dieser nicht bereit war, seine Hilfe anzunehmen, konnte er nichts tun.

"Na toll", fauchte Peter. "Mehr als ein Schulterzucken ist dir dein Sohn heute wohl nicht wert."

Er wandte sich zum Gehen. Caines Stimme hielt ihn einen Moment zurück.

"Wohin gehst du, Peter?"

"Weg, einfach nur weg von all dem hier."

Peter machte eine weitausholende Geste mit der Hand, die den gesamten Raum und auch seinen Vater einschloss. Bevor dieser noch etwas erwidern konnte war Peter verschwunden.

Caine schüttelte nur den Kopf und starrte lange auf den Fleck, wo vor wenigen Sekunden noch Peter gestanden hatte. Er hörte die durchdrehenden Reifen, als Peter aus dem Parkplatz fuhr und blieb in Gedanken versunken stehen.

Ganz vorsichtig schlüpfte er in die gedankliche Verbindung, die er mit seinem Sohn teilte, doch alles was ihm entgegen kam, waren Ärger und Wut und eine große Unsicherheit. Um alles andere hatte Peter eine Barriere errichtet, die er nicht durchdringen konnte.

Er fragte sich, was da passiert war, was seinen Sohn dermaßen aus der Bahn werfen konnte. Er wusste nur, dass Peter heute Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen war. Er hatte ihm durch ihre spezielle Gedankenverbindung mitgeteilt, dass er die Nacht bei Cara verbrachte und zu diesem Zeitpunkt schien es ihm noch gut gegangen zu sein. Was also war passiert?

Caine entschloss sich dazu, Cara morgen zu besuchen. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm einen Hinweis darauf geben, warum sein Sohn so ärgerlich war.

****************

Peter fuhr ziellos durch die Gegend. Inzwischen hatte es angefangen zu regnen, doch das bemerkte er gar nicht. Er war viel zu sehr mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, die nach wie vor nur um ein Thema kreisten.

Sahen ihn seine Freunde tatsächlich als gewalttätigen, aufbrausenden Supermacho, den es nicht kümmerte, wie er andere behandelte und wem er Schaden zufügte?

Die Werbereklame einer Nachtbar kam in sein Blickfeld. Spontan machte Peter eine Kehrtwende und stellte den Stealth auf einen Parkplatz vor der Bar ab. Der Laden war genauso gut wie jeder andere, um seinen Kummer zu ertränken. Wenn seine Freunde schon dachten, er würde sich so benehmen, dann konnte er das auch tun. Irgendwie hatte sich dieser absurde Gedanke schon so fest in sein Gehirn gesetzt, dass er es mittlerweile schon als Realität ansah.

Die Hände in die Hosentasche geschoben betrat Peter die Bar. Schummriges Licht begrüßte ihn. Er brauchte nicht lange, um zu erkennen, dass er in einer dieser zwielichtigen Bars geraten war, die er sonst mied wie die Pest. Das gesamte Interieur machte einen ziemlich schäbigen Eindruck auf ihn. Einige Tische waren besetzt mit Männern, die gierig auf die Tanzfläche schauten, wo eine, das musste er zugeben, dunkelhäutige Schönheit dabei war, sich nach und nach zu entblättern.

Er zuckte nur die Schultern. *Warum auch nicht?*, sagte er zu sich selbst. *Du kannst dir hier genauso gut die Birne zusaufen wie woanders.* Immerhin war er hier sicher nicht zufällig einem seiner Exkollegen zu begegnen.

Er nahm an einem Tisch nahe der Tanzfläche Platz, bestellte den ersten Whiskey und flirtete ein wenig mit der Kellnerin.

*****************

Anhaltendes Klingeln riss Cara aus dem Tiefschlaf. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Fast drei Uhr in der Früh.

*Welcher Idiot kommt Nachts um diese Zeit hierher?*, dachte sie grimmig.

Sie brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich zurecht zu finden. Mühsam schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett, zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über ihr Schlafshirt und taumelte die Treppe hinunter. Nachdem sie durch ihren Spion geschaut, den Kermit ihr eingebaut hatte, war sie hellwach. Mit einem Ruck riss sie die Türe auf.

"Peter, was machst du denn hier? Ist etwas passiert? Komm herein", rief Cara erschrocken aus, während sie ihr Gegenüber musterte.

Der Shaolin machte einen vollkommen verstörten Eindruck auf sie. Seine völlig zerzausten Haare klebten durch den Regen an seinem Kopf, sein Shirt hing ihm halb aus der mit diversen Schmutzflecken bedeckten Hose und er hatte ein ziemlich dümmliches Grinsen auf den Lippen, das ihr im ersten Schock gar nicht auffiel.

"Hallo Täubchen", säuselte Peter und schob sich schwankend an ihr vorbei.

"Puh", Cara wedelte mit der Hand vor ihrer Nase herum. "Mensch Junge, du bist ja total betrunken und stinkst zehn Kilometer gegen den Wind nach Alkohol."

"Aber Mäuschen, wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen? Ich bin völlig nüchtern", lallte Peter und schlang tapsig seine Arme um Cara.

"Ja ganz klar, du bist vollkommen nüchtern, logisch", gab Cara trocken zurück.

Gleichzeitig versuchte sich aus Peters, im Moment gar nicht angenehmer, Umarmung zu befreien und ihn in Richtung Sofa zu schieben. Sie schaffte es gerade noch, mit ihm bis zur Couch zu kommen, bevor er das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit einem lauten Plumps auf das Sitzmöbel krachte.

Cara schüttelte den Kopf. "Oh Mann, was hast du nun wieder angestellt? Sag bloß, du bist in dem Zustand auch noch Auto gefahren?", wollte sie leicht ärgerlich wissen.

Peter grinste sie schief an und versuchte erneut nach ihr zu greifen. "Hey, kann sich ein Mann nicht einmal amüsieren, ohne dass gleich jeder Sauer wird? Komm her zu mir, Baby und gib deinem Süßen einen Begrüßungskuss", lallte er.

Cara wich seiner Hand elegant aus und wandte sich Richtung Küche. "Ich bin gleich wieder da, und du bleibst schön brav sitzen, hast du das verstanden?", sagte sie in ihrem besten Oberlehrerton.

Peter salutierte flapsig und erwiderte: "Jawohl Chef, zu Befehl Chef."

Cara konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Peter hatte eindeutig mehr als nur einen über den Durst getrunken.

Knapp fünf Minuten später kam sie mit einem dampfenden Becher starken Kaffees aus der Küche zurück. Sie erblickte Peter, der nun auf dem Boden saß und es geschafft hatte in den wenigen Minuten, ihr Wohnzimmer in ein halbes Chaos zu verwandeln. Sowohl die Kissen, als auch ihre Zeitschriften, die noch kurz zuvor ordentlich auf dem Wohnzimmertisch gelegen hatten, lagen alle auf dem Boden verstreut. Er hatte einzelne Seiten heraus gerissen, zu Kugeln geformt und sie im gesamten Raum verteilt.

"Hey, wo issssie Katze, will mir ihr ssspielen", lallte er.

Cara verdrehte die Augen. "Clumsy schläft oben in meinem Zimmer. Dich kann man keine fünf Minuten alleine lassen, komm hoch."

"Nein, will mit Kazzze spielen", entgegnete Peter stur und schob seine Unterlippe schmollend nach vorne.

Cara stellte den Kaffee vorsichtig auf den Tisch und bückte sich, um Peter vom Boden hoch zu helfen. Er schlug ihr einfach die Hand weg, als sie nach ihm greifen wollte.

*Na toll, ist er nun 5 Jahre alt, oder über 30?* fragte sich Cara im Stillen. Ihr war klar, dass sie hier mit rationalem Verstand nicht weiter kam.

"Okay Peter, du kommst jetzt vom Boden hoch, setzt dich auf das Sofa, trinkst deinen Kaffee und wenn du das brav gemacht hast, hole ich Clumsy zur Belohnung, einverstanden?", sprach sie zu ihm, wie mit einem kleinen Kind.

Ein strahlendes Lächeln erhellte Peters schmollende Gesichtszüge. "Einverssssanden", stimmte er zu.

Diesmal ergriff Peter ihre Hände und ließ sich von ihr auf die Beine ziehen. Er schwankte stark und brachte Cara fast zum Fallen, als er sich plötzlich mit seinem gesamten Gewicht auf ihre Schultern lehnte.

"Uh, ganz langsam, Peter. Noch einen Schritt nach links und wir sind da", keuchte Cara.

Plötzlich wurde Peter kalkweiß im Gesicht und stöhnte. "Oh, isss mir schlecht."

"Oh nein, nicht auch das noch", sandte Cara ein Stoßgebet an den Himmel.

Das Letzte, was sie heute noch gebrauchen konnte, war Erbrochenes auf ihrem schönen weißen Teppich. So schnell sie konnte, schleifte sie Peter ins Bad. Mit Ach und Krach schafften sie es gerade noch bis zur Toilette, bevor Peter seinen Mageninhalt entleerte. Cara drehte sich fast selber der Magen um, den Geruch hatte sie noch nie ausstehen können.

Sie schaffte es, ihren Ekel zu überwinden, feuchtete unter dem Wasserhahn einen Waschlappen an und wartete ungeduldig, bis Peter mit seiner Orgie über der Toilette fertig war. Anschließend drückte sie die Toilettenspülung, wischte ihm das Gesicht mit dem Waschlappen ab, was er sich ohne Gegenwehr gefallen ließ, und half ihm wieder auf die Beine.

Widerspruchslos ließ er sich von Cara ins Wohnzimmer führen und auf das Sofa setzen. Cara drückte ihm erneut die Kaffeetasse in die Hand und beobachtete ihn mit Argusaugen.

"Hier trink das, vielleicht wirst du dann wieder ein wenig nüchterner", meinte sie.

Peter stellte die Kaffeetasse unangetastet auf den Tisch zurück. Verschwunden war seine Fröhlichkeit, die er vorhin noch an den Tag gelegt hatte. Plötzlich standen ihm Tränen in den Augen.

"Oh Cara, ich bin so ein Versager", seufzte er leise. Dann fing er wie ein kleines Kind an zu weinen.

Cara war vollkommen unvorbereitet auf diesen schnellen Stimmungswechsel. Ihn so zu sehen tat ihr im Herzen weh und es wühlte sie zutiefst auf. Nach einer kleinen Schrecksekunde setzte sie sich neben ihn und nahm ihn in die Arme.

"Schon gut Peter, es ist alles in Ordnung", tröstete sie und strich ihm über die Haare.

"Nichts ist gut, g...gar n...nichts ist g...gut", stotterte Peter zwischen zwei Schluchzern.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie sanft.

"N...nichts, ich bin nur ein V…V...Versager", stammelte Peter.

Caras Gedanken wirbelten wild durcheinander. Sie fuhr fort, ihn fast abwesend weiterhin zu trösten und dachte nach. Ihr war klar, dass sie in seinem Zustand keine vernünftige Antwort von ihm bekommen würde. Was hatte seine seltsame Bemerkung zu bedeuten? Wie kam Peter darauf, dass er ein Versager war? Was war passiert? Warum tauchte er mitten in der Nacht sturzbetrunken vor ihrer Türe auf?

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Cara bemerkte, dass Peter an ihrer Schulter immer schwerer wurde und das Schluchzen aufgehört hatte. "Peter?", fragte sie.

Keine Antwort. Er war an ihrer Schulter eingeschlafen.

Cara ließ Peter vorsichtig auf das Sofa zurücksinken. Sie schnappte sich eines der Kissen vom Boden und legte es ihm unter den Kopf. Dann erhob sie sich, legte auch seine Füße auf die Couch, holte eine Decke und breitete sie über ihn aus.

Nachdenklich blickte sie auf ihn herunter. Peter schlief tief und fest. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihn so schnell auch nichts mehr aufwecken würde. Morgen früh würde er jedenfalls einen Kater haben, der sich gewaschen hatte. Sie hoffte, dass er sich bis zum Morgen zumindest soweit erholt hatte, dass er mit ihr reden konnte. Ohne Grund betrank sich niemand dermaßen und sie machte sich ziemlich Sorgen was da passiert war. Leider konnte sie Caine nicht anrufen, da dieser kein Telefon besaß. Daher musste sie wohl oder übel bis morgen früh warten, bevor sie mehr erfahren konnte. Außerdem war sie hundemüde.

Vorsichtshalber stellte sie eine leere Schüssel dicht an die Couch, falls Peter wider erwarten doch aufwachen und ihm schlecht werden sollte. Zwei Aspirin und ein Glas Wasser folgten, ein kleiner Helfer gegen den Kater. Mit einem letzten traurigen Blick auf die schlafende Gestalt beugte sie sich über Peter, strich ihm sanft eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und löschte das Licht bis auf eine kleine Lampe in der Ecke, bevor sie die Treppen hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer ging. Die Türe ließ sie halb offen stehen, falls Peter in den verbleibenden Stunden, die sie noch schlafen konnte, etwas brauchte. Dann fiel sie vollkommen erschöpft in ihre Kissen.

************

Clumsy weckte Cara, indem sie mit ihren kleinen Pfoten auf ihr herumhüpfte und ihr in das Ohr maunzte. Die junge Frau öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über ihre Lippen, als sie nach der Katze griff und ihr die Ohren kraulte.

"Guten Morgen, meine Süße, bist wohl hungrig was?", murmelte sie.

Das kleine Kätzchen miaute zustimmend und rieb ihren Kopf an ihrem Kinn. Kurz darauf fielen Cara die Ereignisse der Nacht wieder ein. Mit einem Ruck setzte sie sich im Bett auf. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr, es war fast Mittag.

"Oh Mist", fluchte Cara und strampelte sich aus dem Bett. Sie nahm sich gerade mal Zeit, ihren Bademantel überzustreifen, bevor sie die Treppe hinunter hetzte, Clumsy ihr dicht auf den Füßen.

Das Wohnzimmer war menschenleer. Nur die sauber zusammengelegte Decke und die Papierknäuel, die in der neben dem Sofa stehenden Schüssel lagen, zeugten davon, dass sie die Vorkommnisse der Nacht nicht geträumt hatte. So wie es schien, hatte Peter das Wohnzimmer aufgeräumt, bevor er sie ohne ein Wort verlassen hatte. Daraus schloss sie, dass es ihm heute Morgen besser ging, doch das änderte nichts an den Sorgen, die sie sich um ihn machte.

Etwas musste geschehen sein und sie war fest entschlossen, es heraus zu finden. In aller Eile ging sie in die Küche und öffnete für die hungrige Katze eine Dose Futter. Nebenher schnappte sie sich ihr Telefon und wählte Peters Nummer. Gleich nach dem ersten Klingeln ging der Anrufbeantworter an, was für sie bedeutete, dass Peter das Handy mit Absicht ausgeschaltet hatte. Sie wusste nicht was mehr überwog, ihre Sorge, oder die aufkeimende Wut.

Sie schmiss das Telefon in die Ecke und zog sich in aller Eile an. Duschen wollte sie in ihrer Buchhandlung, sie war eh schon viel zu spät dran. Als sie zurück in die Küche kam, war Clumsy mit ihrem Frühstück fertig. Bedauernd schaute Cara auf den Kühlschrank, doch sie hatte einfach keine Zeit zum Frühstücken. Sie hob die kleine Katze auf die Arme und ging zu ihrem Wagen.

In regelmäßigen Abständen von fünf Minuten, versuchte sie Peter über ihr Handy zu erreichen. Immer wieder sprang nur der Anrufbeantworter an. Leider hatte sie auch keine Zeit im Appartement seines Vaters vorbei zu fahren, da sie gleich einen Termin mit einem Vertreter hatte.

Schließlich entschloss sie sich wütend dazu auf Peters Anrufbeantworter zu reden. Zum letzen Mal wählte sie die Nummer und sprach: "Hey Peter, ich bin es, Cara. Hör mal, so was kannst du mit mir nicht machen. Du tauchst nachts sturzbetrunken vor meiner Türe auf und am nächsten Morgen bist du wieder verschwunden, ohne auch nur einen Ton zu sagen. Ich dachte bis jetzt eigentlich wir sind Freunde und können über alles reden, doch das scheint ziemlich einseitig zu sein. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, dass ich mir genau jetzt große Sorgen um dich mache, oder? Und ich sage dir noch etwas Peter: wenn du dich bis heute Abend nicht gemeldet hast, dann setze ich Kermit auf dich an und der wird dich finden, das schwöre ich dir. Bitte, Peter, melde dich bei mir, ich mache mir wirklich ziemliche Sorgen um dich!"

Der letzte Satz hatte selbst in Caras Ohren ziemlich traurig und flehend geklungen, im Gegensatz zum Beginn, als ihre Wut eindeutig die Oberhand gehabt hatte. Ab jetzt konnte sie nur bangen und hoffen.

Das Auto des Vertreters stand schon vor ihrer Ladentüre, als sie den Motor abstellte. Sie seufzte innerlich, holte tief Luft und ergab sich in ihr Schicksal. Das Gespräch mit dem Vertreter würde hoffentlich nicht schief gehen und sie hoffte, zumindest so lange ihre Gedanken beisammen zu halten. Mit einem geschäftsmäßigen Lächeln stieg sie aus dem Wagen und streckte dem Vertreter die Hand hin.

Knapp eine Stunde später war sie heilfroh, dass der Vertreter wieder weg war. Zumindest konnte sie einen kleinen Erfolg verbuchen. Sie hatte den Liefervertrag zu ihren Gunsten abschließen können, auch wenn ihr bei dem Geplapper des Mannes bald die Ohren abgefallen waren. Erleichtert ließ sie sich auf das Sofa in ihrer oberen Wohnung fallen. Clumsy sprang auf ihren Schoß und sie streichelte sie abwesend.

Ihre Gedanken irrten wieder zu Peter. Warum meldete er sich nicht? So langsam wurde sie immer unruhiger. Sie beschloss, Arbeit sei die beste Medizin, aber zuvor wollte sie die Dusche nachholen, die sie heute Morgen hatte ausfallen lassen müssen.

Eine Viertelstunde später ging sie in ihren Laden herunter und machte da weiter, wo sie am Vorabend aufgehört hatte. Dennoch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihre Gedanken nach wie vor um Peter kreisten.

Zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen kam sie ganz gut voran. Langsam aber sicher wurden die Regale immer voller. Der Laden nahm immer mehr Form an. Ein Geräusch ließ Cara auf dem Absatz herum fahren. Trotz ihrer miesen Laune musste sie doch über das, was sie da sah, lachen.

Clumsy machte ihrem Namen mal wieder alle Ehre. Sie war auf die Theke geklettert, wo noch Caras Aufzeichnungen von gestern herum lagen. Dabei war sie wohl auf den Blättern ins Rutschen gekommen und war mit sämtlichen Notizen auf den Boden gepurzelt. Da lag sie nun auf dem Rücken, versuchte sich aus den Papieren zu kämpfen und maunzte beleidigt.

Cara ging lachend zu Clumsy und befreite sie aus ihrer Notlage. Die Katze warf ihr nur einen eingeschnappten Blick zu und trollte sich von dannen. Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf. Mit Clumsy wurde es wahrlich nicht langweilig, dem Kätzchen fiel alles mögliche und unmögliche ein, um Unsinn anzurichten. Sie bückte sich, um die Papiere aufzuheben. Plötzlich überfiel sie wieder dieses komische Gefühl, das sie gestern schon gehabt hatte, als ihr Mr. Singer erschienen war.

Sie drehte sich langsam herum und schrie. Direkt vor ihr hatte sich ein tiefer Abgrund gebildet, der ins Bodenlose zu führen schien. Aus diesem Abgrund kam eine Hand hervor, die sich an den Rand krallte. Mit vor Entsetzen aufgerissenen Augen wich Cara bis an die Wand zurück. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.

Der Hand folgten ein Kopf und ein Rumpf. Wiederum war es Mr. Singer, der sich aus dem Abgrund hervor zog, doch er wirkte seltsam verzerrt. Mit steifen Schritten kam er auf sie zu, streckte dabei die Hand nach ihr aus.

Cara schrie erneut. Zu mehr war sie nicht in der Lage. Mr. Singer kam immer näher, sie erkannte zutiefst erschreckt, dass sein Gesicht, je näher er kam, immer mehr einer verzerrten Maske glich. Entsetzt schloss sie die Augen, gleich würde die Gestalt sie berühren. Sie konnte nur noch beten.

Irgendwann, im hintersten Winkel ihres Denkens, der noch funktionierte, bemerkte sie, dass es ziemlich lange dauerte, bis die Gestalt sie berührte. Sie müsste inzwischen längst bei ihr angekommen sein. Sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut, den sie noch aufbringen konnte, zusammen und öffnete die Augen einen spaltbreit.

Die Gestalt und der Abgrund waren weg. Absolut nichts deutete mehr darauf hin, dass hier gerade etwas für sie sehr schreckliches geschehen war.

Caras Knie gaben nach. Wie ein Schluck Wasser, glitt sie an der Wand hinunter. Sie verbarg ihren Kopf zwischen den Knien und verschränkte die Hände über dem Kopf. Trockene Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper.

Etwas stupste gegen ihren Knöchel. Sie schrie erneut auf, dann registrierte sie, dass es sich bei diesem Etwas um Clumsy handelte. Sie nahm die Katze hoch und drückte sie eng an sich, schluchzte in das weiche Fell der Kleinen. Das Kätzchen spürte, dass es seiner Herrin nicht gut ging und versuchte ihr Bestes sie zu trösten, indem sie ihr mit ihrer winzigen Zunge über den Hals leckte und leise schnurrte.

Die Nähe des kleinen Wesens half Cara, ihren Schock zu überwinden. Irgendwann saß sie nur noch blass da, kraulte das Kätzchen am Bauch und starrte auf den Fleck, an dem sich vorhin der Abgrund befunden hatte. Immer wieder gingen ihr dieselben Fragen durch den Kopf. Hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet, oder war das tatsächlich geschehen? Vor allen Dingen, zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von zwei Tage. Konnte es sein, dass hier nicht alles mit rechten Dingen zuging? War der Geist Mr. Singers so stark, dass er selbst im Tod nicht ruhen konnte? Oder was war hier los? Verlor sie am Ende noch den Verstand? Was geschah hier nur? Sie hatte keinerlei Erklärung.

Widerstrebend erhob sich Cara mit noch leicht zitternden Beinen und schritt vorsichtig an die Stelle, an der sich der Abgrund befunden hatte. Vor ihr lag nur der Teppichboden. Kein Loch mehr, kein gar nichts. Sie konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Was sollte sie jetzt nur tun? Sie bezweifelte stark, dass ihr irgendjemand diese Geschichte glauben würde, so abstrakt war das alles.

Ein Klopfen an der Türe ließ sie einige Zeit später zusammen schrecken. Sie hatte wieder begonnen die Bücher einzuräumen, und war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie alles um sich herum vergessen hatte.

Sie schaute zur Türe. Caine stand dort und wartete geduldig, bis er herein gelassen wurde. Cara eilte zur Türe und öffnete sie, ließ Caine in den Raum treten. Sofort fiel ihr Peter wieder ein. Sie betrachtete Caine genauer, wie auch er sie studierte und meinte den Hauch von Besorgnis in seinen Zügen erkennen zu können.

"Hallo Caine", sagte Cara leise und verbeugte sich vor ihm zur Begrüßung.

"Cara", erwiderte Caine und verbeugte sich ebenfalls, sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassend. "Du bist durcheinander", stelle er fest.

Cara seufzte tief. Sie war nicht gewillt, ihm die Vorkommnisse der letzten Stunde zu berichten, so deutete sie nur einladend auf das Sofa und erwiderte: "Ja, ich mache mir Sorgen um Peter, hast du ihn heute schon gesehen?"

"Nein, das habe ich nicht. Deswegen bin ich hier. Weißt du, was mit Peter los ist? Er war gestern Abend sehr wütend, als er den Dojo verließ."

Cara erbleichte. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Caine etwas von ihm gehört hatte und diese Hoffnung wurde nun zerschlagen.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, Caine. Peter tauchte gestern Nacht vor meiner Haustüre völlig betrunken auf. Heute morgen, als ich aufwachte, war er schon wieder weg und ich kann ihn seitdem nirgends erreichen."

Caine zögerte einen Moment mit der nächsten Frage. "Cara, ich weiß dass Peter auch die vorhergehende Nacht bei dir verbracht hat. Willst du mir erzählen, was sich abgespielt hat? Vielleicht finden wir dann einen Hinweis. Peter hat sich im Moment dermaßen abgeschottet, dass ich ihn nicht erreichen kann."

Cara holte tief Luft, versuchte abzuwägen, wie viel sie Caine, sich selbst betreffend, verraten sollte. Schließlich entschloss sie sich dazu, ihm zumindest in dieser Hinsicht die Wahrheit mitzuteilen. Einen Shambhala Meister konnte man eh nicht anlügen, Caine würde das sofort bemerken.

"Peter ist bei mir geblieben, weil ich Probleme mit einem Alptraum hatte", erwiderte sie leise.

Caine legte ihr die Hand an die Wange und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. "Willst du mir erzählen, was dich so erschreckt hat?"

Cara wich zurück. "Nein!" rief sie aus.

Caine akzeptierte ihren Rückzug und fragte weiter. "Was ist dann geschehen, wie war Peters Verhalten?"

"Absolut normal. Auch als er gegangen ist, fiel mir nichts auf."

"Irgend etwas muss geschehen sein, Cara. Versuche dich zu erinnern und teile mir alles mit, an das du dich erinnern kannst."

Cara schloss für einen Moment die Augen und fing dann an alles zu erzählen. Nachdem sie geendet hatte herrschte einige Minuten lang Schweigen. Caine schaute Cara so intensiv an, dass sie es nicht mehr aushalten konnte und den Blick abwandte.

"Mein Sohn ist sehr durcheinander, das ist das Einzige, was ich im Moment von ihm wahr nehmen kann. Nach dem was du mir erzählt hast, gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder hat er, nachdem er dich verlassen hat, etwas erlebt, was ihn in diese Lage brachte, oder es war Kermits Aussage, die ihn so getroffen hat."

Cara schüttelte den Kopf. "Das zweite kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, Kermit hat mir gesagt, dass zwischen den beiden alles in Ordnung ist und dass er sich bei Peter entschuldigt hat. Wie ich schon sagte, er schien völlig normal zu sein, als er mein Geschäft verließ und gestern Nacht war er zu betrunken, um zu reden."

Caine seufzte leise, die Sorge um seinen Sohn war ihm deutlich anzumerken.

"Dann werde ich mich jetzt auf die Suche nach meinem Sohn machen und wir beide reden später weiter."

Cara senkte den Blick, sie wusste auf was sich die letzten Worte bezogen, daher ging sie gar nicht näher darauf ein.

"Hast du das Gefühl er ist in Gefahr?"

"Nein, das nicht. Er ist nur sehr durcheinander und verletzt."

Cara war deutlich erleichtert. "Wenigstens etwas. Bitte gib mir gleich Bescheid, wenn du ihn gefunden hast. Ich mache mir ziemliche Sorgen um ihn."

Caine legte Cara die Hand an die Wange, brachte sie dazu, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

"Das werde ich tun. Und du..." sein Blick wurde intensiver. "Wirst morgen bei mir vorbei kommen. Ich werde dir einen Tee zubereiten, der dich Nachts schlafen lässt."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Zeit dazu habe. Ich habe hier sehr viel zu tun", erwiderte sie.

"Cara!" Caines Ton machte deutlich, dass er keinerlei Widerspruch duldete.

Sie wusste wann sie besiegt war. "Ja Meister Caine", erwiderte sie leise.

Die junge Frau erhob sich und verbeugte sich respektvoll vor Caine, der die Geste ebenfalls erwiderte und dann aus dem Laden eilte. Cara schaute ihm noch eine ganze Weile hinterher, bevor sie mit einem leisen Seufzen ihre Arbeit erneut aufnahm.

 

Teil 4

"Detectives Griffin und Powell in mein Büro. Sofort!", schallte die Stimme des Captains durch das Revier.

Kermit, der gerade dabei war, sich die nächste Tasse Kaffee einzuschenken warf Jody einen fragenden Blick zu, der von ihr genauso fragend erwidert wurde. Sie leistete ihm an der Kaffeemaschine Gesellschaft.

"Weißt du, was der Captain will?", erkundigte sie sich.

"Nein, aber wir werden es sicher erfahren, wenn wir dem Befehl nachkommen", erwiderte Kermit sarkastisch.

Jody verdrehte nur die Augen, als sie ihrem Zeitweise Partner in Captain Simms Büro folgte. Sie setzte sich in den freien Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch und Kermit lehnte wie immer an die Wand, die Kaffeetasse in der Hand. Der Captain ließ die Beiden eine Weile warten, bevor sie von ihrem Ordner hoch schaute.

"Ein Toter wurde in der Forth Street gefunden. Ich möchte, dass sie beide sich darum kümmern."

"Irgendwelche Einzelheiten?", erkundigte sich Kermit.

"Nein, noch nichts. Der Anruf kam erst vor wenigen Minuten herein. Ein Team zur Spurensicherung ist schon auf dem Weg und sie sollten das auch tun, Detectives", erwiderte der Captain und warf beiden einen harten Blick zu.

Jody zog automatisch den Kopf zwischen die Schulterblätter ein. "Sind schon unterwegs Captain", meinte sie und eilte aus dem Raum, dicht gefolgt von Kermit.

"Na toll", beschwerte sich Kermit "Als ob ich nicht schon genug mit dem Wilson Fall und eueren dauernden Unterbrechungen zu tun hätte. Nun werde ich zu allem Überfluss auch noch auf einen Außeneinsatz geschickt."

Jody lächelte schräg und schlug Kermit auf die Schulter, was er mit einem scharfen Seitenblick kommentierte.

"Mach dir nichts daraus, Partner. Ich habe auch nicht gerade wenig zu tun, aber was soll's, nun musst du eben auch mal dran glauben."

Kermit murmelte etwas undefinierbares in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und stapfte in Richtung Ausgang. Jody zuckte nur die Schulter und trotte ihm hinterher.

*Das kann ja lustig werden, wenn er weiterhin diese Laune hat*, dachte sie nicht gerade begeistert.

Knapp zehn Minuten später hatten Jody und Kermit den Tatort erreicht. Sie schlüpften unter dem gelben Band hindurch, das die Zone abgrenzte. Kermit zeigte dem zuständigen Straßenpolizisten kurz seinen Ausweis und wandte sich dann direkt dem Toten zu, mit dem sich Nickie Elder beschäftigte. Der Tote lag schon im Leichensack auf der Bahre.

"Hallo Nickie", wurde der Pathologe von Jody begrüßt. Kermit war wie immer schweigsam.

"Hallo Jody, Kermit", erwiderte Nickie.

"Kannst du uns schon etwas über die Todesursache und den Todeszeitpunkt sagen?", erkundigte sich Jody.

"Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Allerdings, wenn ich mir die verzerrten Gesichtszüge anschaue und den Ausdruck in den Augen, würde ich sagen er ist vor Schreck gestorben."

Kermit zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Vor Schreck?" wiederholte er.

Nickie zuckte unsicher die Schultern, neben Griffin fühlte er sich nie wohl, der Mann jagte ihm Angst ein.

"Ja, schau dir doch den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht an. Es scheint, als hätte der Mann etwas grauenvolles erlebt oder gesehen und das Herz hat ausgesetzt. Aber ich kann erst genaueres sagen, wenn ich ihn näher untersucht habe. Es scheint zumindest rein äußerlich, keine Gewaltanwendung gegeben zu haben. Der Mann weist weder blaue Flecke noch Wunden auf soweit ich es zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt sagen kann."

"Und wie lange lag er schon hier?", hakte Jody nach.

"Auch das kann ich nicht genau sagen, vielleicht so drei oder vier Stunden, aber das ist nur eine grobe Schätzung. Rufe mich heute Abend an und ich kann dir mehr mitteilen."

Kermit trat näher an die Bahre heran und zog den Reißverschluss des Leichsacks herunter. Jody musste sich einen Augenblick abwenden, als das Gesicht des Mannes zum Vorschein kam.

Nickie hatte nicht übertrieben. Das Gesicht des Toten war vollkommen verzerrt, hatte fast nichts menschliches mehr an sich. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Tote ein schreckliches Erlebnis gehabt hatte, das zu seinem Tode führte. Das nächste was Kermit auffiel, war der gut geschnittene Anzug, den der Tote trug, welcher absolut nicht in diese heruntergekommene Gegend passte.

"Hatte er einen Ausweis bei sich?", fragte Kermit.

Nickie zeigte mit dem Finger auf einen anderen Polizisten. "Das musst du ihn fragen, er hat die Durchsuchung durchgeführt. Kann ich die Leiche nun wegbringen?"

Kermit nickte. "Ja, kannst du. Schicke den Bericht direkt an mich, wenn du ihn soweit fertig hast. Jody wird dich heute Abend auf jeden Fall auch noch anrufen."

"Ist gut."

Nickie machte sich an den Abtransport. Jody und Kermit gingen zu dem von Nickie beschriebenen Polizisten. Jody zeigte kurz ihren Ausweis vor.

"Detective Powell und Griffin vom 101. Revier. Konnte der Mann schon identifiziert werden?"

Der Polizist wandte sich Jody zu und nickte. "Ja, Detective. Er hatte seine Brieftasche noch, ein Raub fällt also aus."

Kermit streckte die Hände auffordernd dem Polizisten entgegen, der ihm sofort die Brieftasche aushändigte. Der Detectvie durchsuchte sie kurz. Das Geld, über 200 Dollar war noch da, ebenso die Kreditkarten und der Ausweis. Laut las er den Namen vor. "Brett Fischer."

"Doch nicht DER Brett Fischer von den Fischer Modewerken?", bemerkte Jody überrascht.

Kermit schaute noch einmal in der Brieftasche nach und fand eine Visitenkarte. "Doch genau der", bestätigte er.

"Das gibt es doch gar nicht. Ich frage mich, was ein Mann wie er in so einer Gegend wie dieser hier macht."

Kermit warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. "Um das heraus zu finden sind wie hier, Herzblatt", entgegnete er sarkastisch.

Jody überhörte seine Bemerkung großzügig. "Okay, dann werde ich mich auf den Weg machen und seine Angehörigen befragen und du kannst zurück ins Revier, um deine Nachforschungen anzustellen", meinte sie.

Kermit nickte bestätigend und entfernte sich.

Am späten Nachtmittag trafen sich die beiden wie verabredet zu einer Lagebesprechung in Kermits Büro. Jody ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Kermit fallen und schaute ihm über die Schulter, während er wild auf seinem Keyboard herum tippte.

"Und, schon weiter gekommen?" fragte sie.

"Wie man es nimmt. Die Fischer Modewerke sind ein großes Unternehmen, aber sauber. Und dieser Brett Fischer scheint auch eine lupenreine Weste zu haben. Er hat noch nicht einmal ein Ticket wegen Falschparkens bekommen. Gibt es etwas Neues bei dir?"

"Nein, auch nichts. Die üblichen Reaktionen eben. Du weißt, es ist nicht unbedingt die schönste Aufgabe, einem Familienmitglied mitzuteilen, dass ein Angehöriger verstorben ist. Weder sein Vater noch seine Mutter konnten sich erklären, was er in dieser Gegend gemacht hat. Laut ihrer Aussage ist er das, was man einen Vorzeigesohn nennt. Er arbeitete brav, trank nicht, rauchte nicht und führte auch sonst kein wildes Leben, ein typischer Workaholic. Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen, ich habe keinerlei Anhaltspunkte wo wir ansetzen könnten."

Kermit lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

"Das heißt, wir müssen warten bis Nickie den Bericht erstellt hat. Ich werde noch ein wenig weiter wühlen, vielleicht finde ich doch noch etwas. Ich werde immer misstrauisch, wenn jemand solch eine blütenreine Weste hat, wie dieser Fischer."

"Tu das und ich werde mal den Fischer Werken einen Besuch abstatten. Mal schauen, was die Mitarbeiter über ihn sagen. Gib mir Bescheid, wenn du den Bericht von Nickie hast."

"Werde ich."

*******************

Gegen Abend kehrte Jody sichtlich erschöpft in Kermits Büro zurück. Mit knappen Worten erzählte sie ihm, dass auch die Mitarbeiter nichts schlechtes über den Chef zu sagen hatten. Wie es schien, war er beliebt gewesen und behandelte seine Mitarbeiter gut. Alle hatten betroffen reagiert, niemand hatte Jodys Misstrauen erregt. Auch Kermit hatte nichts neues heraus gefunden. Sie schienen in einer Sackgasse gelandet zu sein.

Noch während sie sich unterhielten traf Nickies Bericht ein. Jody bedankte sich bei dem Boten und blätterte darin herum. Sie fluchte leise.

"Mist, auch hier ist nicht viel zu finden. Die Todesursache war, wie Nickie es voraus gesagt hat, ein Herzstillstand. Es gibt keine Spuren von äußerlicher Gewalteinwendung und auch keine Spuren irgend eines Giftes. Das Einzige was erhöht war, waren seine Adrenalinwerte und das ist kein Wunder, wenn man bedenkt wie er ausgesehen hat. Ich frage mich wirklich, was einen 40-jährigen, gesunden Mann dermaßen erschrecken kann, dass er an einem Herzinfarkt stirbt."

Kermit zuckte die Schultern und schaute auf die Uhr. "Wenn du es heraus gefunden hast, lass es mich wissen. Komm, machen wir für heute Schluss. Morgen werden wir uns noch einmal am Tatort umschauen, vielleicht hat jemand doch etwas gesehen oder gehört."

Jody seufzte zustimmend. "Du hast recht. Mir tun eh schon die Füße weh vom vielen Laufen. Die Firma ist riesig, sage ich dir. Für heute können wir eh nicht mehr viel tun."

Kermit verzog die Lippen zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. "Dann würde ich mir an deiner Stelle Jemanden suchen, der dir die Füße massiert. Peter soll nicht schlecht darin sein, habe ich mir sagen lassen."

Jody versetzte ihm einen spielerischen Stoß gegen die Schulter. "Lass dir mal etwas neues einfallen. Wie geht es Peter überhaupt? Ich habe ihn schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Das letzte Mal war es, als wir ihm geholfen haben, das Appartement einzurichten. Seitdem er Priester ist, macht er sich ziemlich rar."

"Ganz gut würde ich sagen. Wahrscheinlich steckt er mal wieder bei Cara. Die beiden sind fast nicht auseinander zu bringen. Man könnte meinen, man hat zwei Siamesische Zwillinge vor sich."

Etwas an Kermits Tonfall ließ Jody aufhorchen. Sie grinste innerlich und fragte herausfordernd: "Sag bloß, Kermit Griffin ist eifersüchtig!"

Ein eiskalter Blick, der die Hölle zufrieren lassen konnte, war alles was Jody erhielt, bevor Kermit ohne ein weiteres Wort das Büro verließ. Jody lächelte breit, mit ihrer Aussage hatte sie wohl einen Nerv getroffen. Das würde sie für alle Fälle mal im Kopf behalten, wer wusste schon wofür es noch gut war.

*****************

Kermit fluchte verhalten auf der Fahrt zu Caras Geschäft. Er hatte ihr versprochen nach seiner Schicht, die regulär um 18 Uhr geendet hatte, aufzutauchen und jetzt war es fast 22 Uhr.

*Wahrscheinlich ist sie gar nicht mehr da und zudem noch stinksauer auf mich, weil ich sie wieder einmal versetzt habe*, dachte er.

Um so überraschter war er, als er noch Licht in ihrem Laden sah. Hatte sie tatsächlich auf ihn gewartet? Da er Cara nicht im Raum entdeckte schloss er mit dem Schlüssel, den Cara ihm gegeben hatte die Türe auf. Mit Absicht verursachte er ein paar Geräusche, damit sie ihn hörte.

"Peter, bist du das?", kam es aus dem hinteren Raum.

Kermit verdrehte die Augen. Peter und immer wieder Peter, so langsam hatte er wirklich genug davon.

"Nein, ich bin es", erwiderte er leicht unwirsch.

"Kermit? Gott sei Dank bist wenigstens du hier, ich wollte dich schon anrufen", entgegnete Cara.

Das Zittern in ihrem Tonfall ließ Kermit aufhorchen. Er beobachtete sie genau, während sie auf ihn zueilte. Sie war blass und schien auch geweint zu haben. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

"Was ist passiert Cara?", erkundigte er sich, als sie ihn erreicht hatte und griff beruhigend nach ihrer Hand.

Die kleine Geste brachte Cara wieder dem Weinen nahe. Sie versuchte zu sprechen, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. Kermit führte sie zu dem roten Sofa und setzte sich dicht neben sie. Entgegen seiner Art legte er einen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie näher an sich.

"Okay Cara, nun erzähle mir mal was los ist."

Sie brachte nur ein Wort heraus, bevor sie nun doch in Tränen ausbrach. "Peter!"

Instinktiv zog Kermit ihren bebenden Körper noch näher an sich, und versuchte so gut es ging sie zu beruhigen. So nach und nach gelang es ihm, die ganze Geschichte aus ihr heraus zu bekommen. Irgendwann hatte sie sich auch beruhigt, so dass er sie wieder los ließ. Sie rückte unangenehm berührt ein Stück weg von ihm.

"Also, wenn ich das Ganze zusammen fasse, dann ist Peter gestern Nacht betrunken vor deiner Türe aufgetaucht und seitdem ist er verschwunden?", hakte er nach, um sicher zu gehen, dass er alles verstanden hatte.

Cara nickte. "Ja, er antwortet nicht auf meine Anrufe, sein Handy ist aus und Caine hat ihn auch nicht gesehen", flüsterte sie. Ängstliche Augen schauten zu Kermit hoch. "Glaubst du, ihm ist etwas passiert?"

"Wenn Caine meint sein Sohn ist nicht in Gefahr, dann kannst du es glauben. Ich denke einfach, er hat sich eine kleine Auszeit genommen."

"Verdammt, aber warum meldet er sich dann nicht? Es sieht ihm nicht ähnlich!", rief Cara aus.

Kermit ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er sich ebenfalls Sorgen um seinen Freund machte.

"Im Moment können wir leider nicht mehr tun, als zu warten, Cara. Ich kann ihn schlecht zur Fahndung ausschreiben, nur weil er gestern Nacht betrunken war. Aber wir können uns ins Auto setzen und ihn suchen."

"Das bringt doch nichts, Kermit. Wenn Peter nicht gefunden werden will, dann finden wir ihn auch nicht und wenn ihm etwas passiert ist, er überfallen wurde, dann haben sie sein Auto versteckt."

Kermit bemerkte, dass Cara erneut kurz vor einem Tränenausbruch stand.

"Na, na, Cara, sieh das alles nicht so düster. Peter kann ganz gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Du wirst sehen, bald spaziert er durch diese Türe und du wirst erleben, dass du dir umsonst Sorgen gemacht hast", meinte Kermit zuversichtlicher als er sich fühlte.

Wie auf ein Zeichen hin wurde in diesem Moment ein Schlüssel ins Schloss gesteckt. Kermit und Cara sprangen von der Couch hoch. Peter trat mit einem leicht schuldbewussten Ausdruck in den Augen in den Raum.

"Peter!" Caras Erleichterung war ihr deutlich anzumerken.

"Hallo", erwiderte Peter zögernd, nicht sicher, was ihn hier erwartete.

Caras Angst um Peter verwandelte sich innerhalb einer Sekunde in Wut, nun da er sicher und unverletzt vor ihr stand.

"Wo warst du? Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet und bist ohne einen Ton zu sagen einfach abgehauen?", herrschte sie ihn an.

Peter hatte den Anstand zu erröten. "Tut mir leid, Cara. Ich hatte ein paar Probleme, die ich lösen musste und brauchte Zeit zum nachdenken...ich.…"

Peters Rede wurde von Caras nächstem Redeschwall unterbrochen. "Und du hast keinen Augenblick daran gedacht, dass ich mir vielleicht Sorgen mache, nachdem du einfach so abgehauen bist?"

"Doch, aber mein Akku vom Handy war leer, ich konnte nicht anrufen."

"Ach, und sämtliche Telefonzellen waren wohl auch ausgefallen, oder hattest du kein Kleingeld in der Tasche? Dein Vater ist auch außer sich vor Sorge. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung davon, was du uns mit deinem Verschwinden angetan hast? Wir dachten, du bist vielleicht verletzt und liegst irgendwo oder noch Schlimmeres." Caras Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort lauter.

Peter trat überrascht einen Schritt zurück. So hatte er die junge Frau noch nie erlebt. Auch Kermit warf ihr einen erstaunten Seitenblick zu. Er sah, wie sich ihre Muskeln anspannten und ahnte was als nächstes passieren würde, auch wenn er es nicht glauben konnte.

Peter hob abwehrend die Hände hoch. "Nun mach mal halblang, Cara. Ich bin ein erwachsener Mensch und habe das Recht, mich auch einmal zurückziehen zu dürfen, wie jeder Andere auch. Das solltest du respektieren."

"Zum Teufel mit dem Respekt. Ausgerechnet du redest von Respekt? Wo ist denn dein Respekt deinem Vater gegenüber? Dein Respekt mir gegenüber? Hättest du wenigstens eine kurze Nachricht hinterlassen, dass du unterwegs bist, denn wäre alles okay gewesen, aber so... Ist das Respekt, sturzbetrunken vor meiner Türe aufzutauchen, mein Wohnzimmer in ein Chaos zu verwandeln und dann ohne ein Wort zu verschwinden?", schrie Cara, ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast.

"Nun beruhige dich mal wieder, es ist ja nichts passiert und Paps geht es gut. Ich habe vorhin mit ihm gesprochen, bevor ich zu dir gekommen bin. Du bist die Einzige, die sich vollkommen hysterisch benimmt und das nur, weil du mich mal einen Tag nicht erreichen konntest", erwiderte Peter ohne groß über seine Worte nachzudenken.

Kermit zog scharf die Luft ein. Dass das die falschen Worte gewesen waren, war Cara deutlich anzumerken. Ihre Augen funkelten zornig, als sie näher auf Peter zutrat. Der ehemalige Cop machte den Fehler und wollte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter legen. Cara schlug seinen Arm einfach zu Seite.

"Wage es ja nie wieder, mich anzufassen, Peter Caine! Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist? Du meinst, damit, dass du hier herein kommst und dich halbherzig entschuldigst ist alles erledigt? Doch da irrst du dich gewaltig. Bis heute habe ich nicht gewusst wie egoistisch und herzlos du sein kannst. Dass du dich nicht schämst!", explodierte Cara.

Im nächsten Moment ging sie wie eine Furie auf ihn los. Peter war so überrascht von ihrem plötzlichen Angriff, dass er gar nicht daran dachte, ihr Einhalt zu gebieten. Er ließ einfach zu, dass sie mit ihren kleinen Fäusten auf seine Brust eintrommelte.

Kermit, der das vorausgeahnt hatte, schritt ein. Er schlang einen Arm um Caras Taille, hob sie einfach vom Boden hoch und trat mit ihr zwei Schritte rückwärts. Da sie eh so klein und zierlich war, hatte er damit keine Schwierigkeiten. Viel schwerer war es allerdings, sie so zu halten.

Cara gebärdete sich wie eine Wilde, entwickelte Kräfte, die Kermit ihr nicht zugetraut hatte. "Lass mich los, ich kratze ihm die Augen aus!", schrie sie und wand sich in seinem Griff.

Ihr Ellbogen traf Kermits Magen und schnitt ihm für ein paar Sekunden die Luft ab. Fast hätte er sie losgelassen.

Kermit schlang seinen zweiten Arm nun ebenfalls um sie herum und schaffte es so, sie effektiv fest zu halten, so dass sie zumindest ihre Hände nicht mehr benutzen konnte. Allerdings änderte das nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie sich trotzdem noch wie eine Schlange in seinem härter werdenden Griff wand.

"Peter, tu dir einen Gefallen und verschwinde von hier. Ich melde mich später bei dir, wenn ich diesen Wirbelwind in den Griff bekommen habe", keuchte Kermit.

Peter, der bis jetzt vollkommen fassungslos dem Ganzen zugeschaut hatte, wurde durch Kermits Worte wieder in die Realität gerissen. Er sah ein, dass es besser so war. Solange Cara ihn noch im Blickfeld hatte, würde sie sich nicht beruhigen. Daher drehte er sich mit einem letzten, verwunderten Blick auf Cara herum und verließ den Laden.

Kaum war Peter aus Caras Blickfeld verschwunden beruhigte sie sich zusehends, auch wenn sie noch immer vor Wut kochte.

Kermit bemerkte das und fragte leise. "Wenn ich dich jetzt loslasse, wirst du dich dann benehmen?"

"Ach, fahr doch zum Teufel", bekam er zur Antwort.

Kermit konnte über ihr Benehmen nur den Kopf schütteln. Seine Aufmerksamkeit ließ nach, da sie nun vollkommen unbeweglich in seinen Armen stand. Gut, Peter hatte sich schon etwas daneben benommen, aber nicht so sehr, als dass es solch einen Wutausbruch von ihr rechtfertigte. Im Moment erkannte er Cara absolut nicht wieder. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Cara mit ihrem sanften Wesen dermaßen ausflippen konnte, geschweige denn so eine rüde Ausdrucksweise besaß.

Vorsichtig lockerte er den Griff ein wenig, da er bemerkte, dass sie Probleme hatte, genügend Luft in ihre Lungen zu bekommen.

"Kann ich dich nun loslassen?" hakte er noch einmal nach.

Cara nickte nur. Kermit ließ sie los, beobachtete sie scharf. Die junge Frau machte keinerlei Anstalten etwas zu tun, stand einfach nur unbeweglich und mit undurchdringlicher Miene neben ihm. Kermit, welcher der Meinung war, es wäre alles überstanden, ließ sich von Clumsy ablenken, die um sein Hosenbein strich und hochgenommen werden wollte. Er bückte sich, um das kleine Fellbündel hinter den Ohren zu kraulen.

"Na du Kleine, wirst dich wohl auch erschreckt haben, was?", meinte er leise zu der Katze.

Clumsy balgte sich spielerisch mit seinen Fingern, indem sie versuchte sie mit den Tatzen zu erreichen und Kermit musste grinsen.

Das nächste, was er dann vernahm, war das Aufheulen eines Motors und die quietschenden Reifen eines Wagens, der aus dem Parkplatz schoss. Er wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum, nur um zu erkennen, dass Cara keineswegs mehr neben ihm stand. Sie hatte die wenigen Sekunden genutzt, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen.

Wie sie es so schnell geschafft hatte zu verschwinden, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte, blieb ihm ein Rätsel. Sie hatte ihn eindeutig ausgetrickst, anders konnte er es nicht ausdrücken und ihr Vorsprung war viel zu groß, als dass er sie mit seinem Wagen hätte einholen können. Besorgt riss er sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte ihre Handynummer. Es klingelte zwei Mal bevor abgenommen wurde.

"Ja?"

Die Worte klangen eindeutig noch immer ziemlich ärgerlich.

"Hey, mach bitte keinen Mist Cara", redete Kermit auf sie ein.

"Mach ich nicht, ich heiße ja nicht Peter. Ich will nur nach Hause und in Ruhe gelassen werden."

"Nun komm schon. Dreh um und komm hierher zurück."

"Nein!"

"Cara...du hast Clumsy vergessen."

"Na und? Du hast sie mir geschenkt, dann wirst du dich ja wohl auch mal eine Nacht um sie kümmern können. Ich hole sie morgen ab. Und nun lass mich in Ruhe."

Mit diesen Worten legte sie einfach auf. Kermit starrte sein Handy an, als hätte es sich vor seinen Augen in eine Schlange verwandelt. Er spürte wie langsam der Ärger in ihm hochstieg. Cara hatte Mut. Einfach den Hörer aufzuknallen. Er kannte niemanden, der sich das bei ihm getraut hätte.

Kermit fühlte sich hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, ihr einfach nachzufahren, ihr gehörig die Leviten zu lesen und davor, sie in Ruhe zu lassen und zu warten, bis sie sich von selbst abkühlte.

Er entschied sich für das letztere. Vielleicht war es wirklich das Beste, wenn sie einige Zeit für sich hatte. Im Moment war sie auch nicht sonderlich gut auf ihn zu sprechen, dessen war er sich sicher. Immerhin war er derjenige gewesen, der sie davon abgehalten hatte, auf Peter los zu gehen. Außerdem musste er sich noch um Peter kümmern.

Mit einem tiefen, resignierten Seufzer bückte sich Kermit und hob die kleine Katze hoch, die sich sofort behaglich in seine Armbeuge kuschelte. Er kraulte sie hinter den Ohren und murmelte: "Na wenigstens eine, die sich heute normal benimmt."

Das Kätzchen miaute zustimmend und fing an zu schnurren. Kermit konnte nicht anders und musste Lächeln. Das Kätzchen hatte wirklich ein Talent dafür, jemanden aufzumuntern.

Mit ihr auf den Armen spazierte er in den oberen Stock, holte eine Dose Katzenfutter, löschte überall das Licht und schloss gewissenhaft den Laden ab, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu seiner Corvair und zu Peter machte.

 

 

Teil 5

"Morgen, Kermit. Bist du jetzt zum Katzensitter aufgestiegen?", wurde der Detective am anderen Morgen von Jody begrüßt.

Ein sichtlich übernächtigter Kermit schoss ihr nur einen zornigen Blick zu, eilte in sein Büro und warf die Türe mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zu. Sämtliche Anwesenden im Revier zogen automatisch ihre Köpfe ein. Mitleidige Blicke trafen Jody. Alle wussten, wie schwer mit Kermit zurecht zu kommen war, wenn er mal wieder eine seiner Launen hatte. Am Besten ließ man ihn dann ganz in Ruhe und hielt einen Sicherheitsabstand von mindestens zwei Metern ein, wollte man nicht in Gefahr geraten, von Kermit angegriffen zu werden. Sei es verbal oder auch körperlich.

Mary Margaret wandte sich an Jody. "Autsch", lautete ihr Kommentar dazu.

Jody warf Mary Margaret einen Blick zu, der alles bedeuten könnte. "Oh Mann, und ich bin diejenige, die sich in die Höhle des Löwen begeben muss. Wünsch mir Glück."

Mary Margaret klopfte Jody aufmunternd auf den Rücken. "Viel Glück, du schaffst das schon. Und sollte Kermit dir etwas antun, dann schrei laut, damit wir alle rechtzeitig die Flucht ergreifen können", scherzte sie.

"Na, du bist mir eine Freundin", gab Jody geschlagen zurück, bevor sie sich erhob und ihre Akten in die Hand nahm, die sie für das Meeting mit Kermit benötigte.

Die blonde Detektivin klopfte zögerlich an Kermits Türe. Ein schroffes "Herein" ertönte. Jody holte tief Luft, bevor sie die Türe öffnete und in sein Büro schlüpfte. Kermit sah nicht von seinem Keyboard auf, als sie sich in den Besucherstuhl setzte. Jody wartete ein paar Minuten, doch da Kermit keinerlei Anstalten machte, ihre Anwesenheit zu honorieren, beschloss sie mit dem Reden anzufangen.

"Es wurden heute Nacht zwei weitere Tote gefunden. Einer in der Nähe von Pier 11 und der andere am Rand von Chinatown. Zeugen gibt es angeblich keine. Wir sind um elf Uhr mit Nickie verabredet. Er meinte, bis dahin kann er uns mehr Informationen geben, diesmal sind die Opfer nämlich noch nicht identifiziert. Das, was wir bis jetzt wissen, habe ich hier in den Akten."

Kermit warf Jody einen kurzen Blick zu. "Und warum sitzt du hier auf dem Stuhl und belästigst mich, wenn du woanders sein sollst?", erkundigte er sich sarkastisch.

Jody verdrehte die Augen und streichelte Clumsy, die es sich auf ihrem Schoß gemütlich gemacht hatte, abwesend hinter den Ohren.

"Weil der Captain will, dass wir BEIDE zu Nickie fahren und du außerdem noch einen Blick in die Akten werfen sollst. Vielleicht kannst du schon etwas heraus bekommen. Außerdem sind es bis elf Uhr noch zwei Stunden."

Kermits Antwort war unverständlich, er streckte die Hand aus und Jody reichte ihm die Akten, die er kurz durchblätterte. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich unheilverkündend nach oben.

"Und was soll ich mit diesem Schrott anfangen? Da steht nicht mehr drin als der Fundort und eine kurze Beschreibung der Opfer. Solange du nichts spezifischeres hast, kann auch mein Computer nicht weiterhelfen. Die Beschreibung trifft auf ungefähr die Hälfte aller männlichen Bewohner von Sloanville zu. Mit so etwas musst du nicht meine Zeit verschwenden, ich habe wahrlich wichtigeres zu tun", sagte er roh.

Jody sprang von ihrem Stuhl hoch und fing die Akte auf, die er ihr entgegen warf.

"Oh Mann, du hast heute eine Laune, die ist ja wirklich toll", rutschte es ihr heraus.

Gefährlich leise antwortete Kermit: "Dann mach einen Abgang, bevor sich meine Laune durch deine Anwesenheit noch mehr verschlechtert."

Aufgrund seines Tonfalls hielt es Jody für besser, dieser Aufforderung nach zu kommen, nicht ohne mit ihrem Schicksal zu hadern. Warum hatte der Captain ihr ausgerechnet Kermit zugeteilt? Was hatte sie verbrochen?

Mary Margaret blickte ihr von ihrem Schreibtisch entgegen. "Und, wie ist es gelaufen?", erkundigte sie sich.

"Ich lebe noch. Willst du Einzelheiten hören?", erwiderte Jody scharf.

Mary Margaret hob die Hände in einer defensiven Geste hoch. "U hu... nicht nötig. Dein Gesichtsausdruck sagt mir alles. Am Besten ist wohl, wenn wir Kermit heute vollkommen ignorieren, was?"

Jody seufzte leise. "Wenn ich das nur könnte."

***************

Gegen zehn Uhr betrat Cara das Revier. Mary Margaret entdeckte die frischgebackene Ladenbesitzerin, als diese mit Broderick redete. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Schreibtisch und kam direkt auf sie zu.

"Hallo Cara, wie geht es dir?", begrüßte sie sie, während sie ihren Arm ergriff und sie von Broderick weg, in eine ruhige Ecke, zog.

"Hallo, Mary Margaret. Danke, gut", erwiderte Cara, dabei einen ziemlich schuldbewussten Eindruck machend.

Skalany beäugte sie eingehend. "Hast du schon mit Peter geredet?"

"Wie man es nimmt. Gestern Abend bin ich auf ihn los gegangen, heute Morgen habe ich dann tatsächlich mit ihm geredet. Ich wusste nicht, dass er bei dir gewesen ist."

Mary Margaret betrachtete sie mit großen Augen. "Du bist was? Ausgerechnet du, die Sanftheit in Person?"

Cara senkte schuldbewusst den Blick. "Leider, ich habe mir solche Sorgen um ihn gemacht, als er sich den ganzen Tag nicht gemeldet hat, dass ich die Beherrschung verloren habe und auf ihn los ging. Ich hätte ihm freiweg die Augen ausgekratzt, wenn Kermit nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre."

"Aha, alles klar", erwiderte Mary Margaret. Nun fügte sich auch das letzte Puzzlestückchen in die Reihe, daher hatte Kermit heute so schlechte Laune und Caras Kätzchen mit dabei.

"Was meinst du mit alles klar?", hakte Cara nach.  
"Nun weiß ich, warum Kermit heute jeden bedroht, der es auch nur wagt in seine Nähe zu kommen. Ich frage mich wirklich, wie ihr Drei das immer schafft. Habt ihr es gegenseitig mal mit Zuhören versucht?", schalt Mary Margaret sanft.

Cara ließ betrübt den Kopf hängen und seufzte. "Du hast ja recht. Konnte ich denn wissen, dass ihn Kermits Bemerkung dermaßen getroffen hat? Zum Teil ist Peter ja auch selbst Schuld. Der Scherz, den er sich leisten wollte, ist nun mal gründlich nach hinten los gegangen."

"Das kannst du laut sagen. Allerdings solltest du Peter inzwischen soweit kennen, als dass er sich solche Bemerkungen immer sehr zu Herzen nimmt. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie überrascht ich war, als Peter vor meiner Türe auftauchte und mich fragte, ob er wirklich so ein übler Kerl sei. Ich bin fast aus den Pantoffeln gekippt."

Cara konnte sich das lebhaft vorstellen. Der Hauch eines Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihren Lippen.

"Na da ging es dir genauso wie mir, als er die Nacht vorher betrunken an meiner Türschwelle auftauchte. Ich bin nur froh, dass sich die Sache bereinigt hat. Anscheinend war Kermit gestern Abend schon bei ihm und die beiden haben sich ausgesprochen, mehr wollte er mir nicht verraten. Ich habe mich bei Peter schon entschuldigt. Tja und Kermit, der ist sicher auch nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen..."

Skalany lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. "Da fällt mir ein Stein vom Herzen, dass sich das mit euch dreien wieder eingerenkt hat. Ihr seid ab und an ein richtiges Chaostrio, wenn ich das mal so uncharmant ausdrücken darf."

Cara ging nicht näher auf die Bemerkung ein. Sie machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung von Kermits Büro.

"Ob sich alles wieder einrenkt, wird sich erst dann herausstellen, wenn ich bei Kermit war. Ist er sehr sauer?"

"Was soll ich dir darauf antworten? Am besten mit dem, was ich Jody vorhin schon sagte: sollte Kermit dir etwas antun, dann schrei laut damit wir alle rechtzeitig die Flucht ergreifen können."

Cara zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "So schlimm?", fragte sie.

"Schlimmer...er hat Jody im hohen Bogen aus seinem Büro geworfen."

"Aua, das hört sich nicht gut an." Cara straffte sich. "Aber was soll es, ich muss da trotzdem durch. Je früher ich es hinter mir habe, desto besser und danke Mary Margaret, du weißt schon."

Die langhaarige Detektivin lächelte. "Schon gut, das habe ich gern getan. Peter ist auch ein Freund von mir, wie du weißt." Sie gab Cara einen leichten Schubs an der Schulter. "Nun geh schon und bringe es hinter dich."

Cara klopfte leise an Kermits Bürotüre. Auf sein "Herein" trat sie ein, schloss ebenso leise, wie sie geklopft hatte die Türe, wohl wissend, dass ihr sämtliche Augenpaare des Reviers folgten.

Kermit schaute kurz auf. Als er Cara erkannte, stoppte er sein frenetisches Tippen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und warf ihr über den Rand seiner dunkelgrünen Brille einen kalten Blick zu.

"Sieh an, sieh an, wenn das nicht Cara ist. Schön, dass du dich an deine Pflichten erinnerst, die du gegenüber diesem Tier hast", meinte er sarkastisch.

Er deutete auf Clumsy, die in diesem Moment auf den Schreibtisch gesprungen war. Cara streckte die Hand nach dem Kätzchen aus, doch Clumsy drehte sich einfach um und wandte sich demonstrativ von ihr ab. Machte ihr so deutlich, wie wenig sie es schätzte, einfach bei einem "Fremden" zurück gelassen zu werden.

Ein trauriger Ausdruck stahl sich in Caras Augen. Sowohl das Verhalten von Clumsy als auch die offensichtliche Ablehnung von Kermit ging ihr ziemlich nahe. Dagegen war das Gespräch mit Peter eine Kleinigkeit gewesen. Er hatte ihr sofort verziehen und sie konnten offen über die Vorkommnisse reden.

Mit leicht zitternder Stimme schaffte sie es schließlich zu sagen: "Es tut mir sehr leid, wie ich mich gestern Abend benommen habe, Kermit. Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist und ich will mich in aller Form bei dir entschuldigen, weil ich meine miserable Laune auch an dir ausgelassen habe. Bei Peter habe ich mich ebenfalls schon entschuldigt."

Kermit tat seine schroffe Bemerkung fast leid. Der Ausdruck in Caras Augen ging ihm näher als er es sich eingestehen wollte. Allerdings war er in zu schlechter Stimmung um das hier und jetzt auszudiskutieren.

"Okay, deine Entschuldigung ist angenommen. Nun nimm deine Katze und geh wieder, ich habe im Moment keine Zeit."

Cara senkte beschämt den Kopf und griff nach der widerstrebenden Clumsy, drückte sie trotz ihrer Gegenwehr fest an sich. Ihr Wunsch danach auch mit Kermit alles zu bereinigen, brachte sie dazu die Einladung auszusprechen: "Vielleicht magst zu heute Abend zu mir kommen. Ich koche uns etwas, dann können wir reden?"

"Das weiß ich noch nicht, wahrscheinlich werde ich hier lange beschäftigt sein. Ich melde mich bei dir."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Bildschirm zu, tippte weiter und entließ Cara so ziemlich effektiv.

Als die junge Frau die Türe hinter sich schloss, stieß Kermit den Atem aus der Lunge. Es war ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen, ihn angehalten zu haben. Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er ihr nachgehen sollte. Sie hatte sehr niedergedrückt gewirkt, als sie regelrecht wie ein geprügelter Hund aus der Türe geschlichen war. Vielleicht war er doch ein wenig zu hart mit ihr umgesprungen. Immerhin, als so schlimm hatte er die gestrige Situation nicht empfunden. Was ihn viel mehr aufgeregt hatte war, dass sie ihm das Telefon einfach aufgelegt hatte, und dass er sich um Clumsy hatte kümmern müssen, die ihn fast die gesamte Nacht wach gehalten hatte mit ihrem herzerweichenden Maunzen.

Die Entscheidung wurde Kermit abgenommen, als es erneut an seiner Türe klopfte und Jody den Kopf herein streckte, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass es Zeit zur Abfahrt wurde.

***********

Kurze Zeit später waren sie zu Nickie unterwegs. Die dicke Luft im Wagen konnte man fast. Jody hatte sich so dicht wie es ging gegen die Beifahrertüre gedrückt, in dem hoffnungslosen Unterfangen, ein wenig mehr Abstand zwischen sich und diesem schweigsamen, im Moment äußerst gefährlich wirkenden Mann zu bringen. Selten war sie so froh darüber gewesen, das Gebäude des Leichenschauhauses in Sichtweite kommen zu sehen wie heute.

Bald darauf erreichten sie die Leichenhalle, in der Nickie schwer beschäftigt zu sein schien, denn er schaute nicht hoch, als das ungleiche Paar den Raum betrat. Jody fasste sich ein Herz und machte den Anfang. Sie kannte Nickie gut genug und wusste, dass der Pathologe alles um sich herum vergessen konnte, wenn er arbeite.

"Hallo Nickie. Wir sind hier, hast du schon etwas gefunden?", sagte sie.

Nickie zuckte zusammen und ließ vor Schreck das Diktiergerät fallen, das er in der Hand gehalten hatte.

"Hast du mich erschreckt Jody. Ich habe euch nicht herein kommen gehört und Tote, tja, die reden im Normalfall nicht."

"Habt ihr nun genug Höflichkeitsfloskeln ausgetauscht, damit wir endlich zur Sache kommen können? Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit", kam es schroff von Kermit.

Nickie trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Dieser Mann war ihm einfach unheimlich, er jagte ihm Angst ein, mit seinem Benehmen und seinem ganzen Wesen. Peter Caine war ihm da immer wesentlich sympathischer gewesen, doch dieser befand sich leider nicht mehr in der Truppe.

"N...natürlich", stotterte Nickie.

Jody, die versuchte das unmögliche Benehmen ihres Partners zumindest ein wenig wieder gut zu machen, schenkte dem Mediziner ein strahlendes Lächeln, das ihn prompt erröten ließ.

"Also, was hast du für uns, Nickie?"

"Leider noch nicht allzu viel. Woran die drei Opfer gestorben sind, kann ich bei keinem mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen. Allem Anschein nach, haben alle einen Herzinfarkt erlitten, doch ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das tatsächlich die Todesursache gewesen ist. Vor knapp einer halben Stunde sind übrigens noch zwei weitere Opfer eingeliefert worden, aber die konnte ich mir noch nicht anschauen."

Jody warf Nickie einen seltsamen Blick zu. "Was meinst du denn nun damit? Ich meine, wenn jemand einen Herzanfall hat, dann führt das meistens zum Tode, vor allem wenn man nicht mehr atmet und das Herz still steht."

Nickie krümmte sich unbehaglich. "Ja schon, es kommt mir nur äußerst seltsam vor. Keines der Opfer hat irgend welche Anzeichen, die auf Gewalteinwirkung schließen lassen. Alle befanden sich laut Bericht ihres Hausarztes bei guter Gesundheit. Eine Autopsie hat außer einer trockenen Schleimhaut bei zwei von ihnen auch nichts weiter ergeben. Allerdings haben sie doch etwas gemeinsam und daher habe ich bei ihnen eine Blutprobe entnommen, was üblicherweise eigentlich nicht getan wird. Das Ergebnis müsste eigentlich jeden Moment fertig sein. Man hat mir versprochen, es sofort zu schicken, wenn das Labor damit fertig ist."

"Ja, ja, ja", ließ sich Kermit vernehmen. "Und was war es nun, was alle drei angeblich gemeinsam haben? Ich könnte ungemütlich werden, falls du vorhast, uns weiter auf die Folter zu spannen."

Nickie hielt in einer abwehrenden Geste die Hände hoch. "Schon gut. Es kann auch nichts bedeuten, aber seltsam ist es schon."

Kermit trat einen Schritt näher auf den Pathologen zu, was ihn veranlasste, den nächsten Satz förmlich heraus zu brüllen.

"Rote Fußsohlen, alle drei haben rote Fußsohlen."

Kermit erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, man konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich seine düstere Stimmung noch mehr verschlechterte.

"Rote Fußsohlen? Sag mal, Nickie, willst du uns jetzt veräppeln oder was? Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, mir Märchen vom Pferd anzuhören. Oder kannst du mir mal erklären, was rote Fußsohlen mit ihrem Tod zu tun haben sollen?", sagte er, wobei seine Stimme bei jedem Wort ein wenig leiser und bedrohlicher wurde.

Jody, die merkte, dass Kermit kurz davor stand, dass ihm das Temperament durchging, trat schnell zwischen die beiden Männer, obwohl ihr bei dieser Tat auch nicht gerade sehr wohl war. Im Stillen hatte sie gehofft, dass Caras Erscheinen auf dem Revier Kermits Laune ein wenig bessern würde, doch leider war das nicht der Fall gewesen. Und sie und Nickie mussten nun seine fürchterliche Laune ausbaden.

Bevor sie auch nur einen Ton hervor bringen konnte, wurde die Türe erneut aufgerissen und ein Bote vom Labor erschien in der Türöffnung. Den beiden Detectives kurz zunickend, ging er schnurstracks auf Nickie zu, überreichte ihm die Unterlagen und verschwand genauso eilig, wie er gekommen war.

Nickie, der froh war sich mit irgend etwas anderem beschäftigen zu können, außer auf diesen großen düsteren Mann vor sich zu starren und zu überlegen was er als nächstes vor hatte, stürzte sich regelrecht auf die Unterlagen, die der Bote gebracht hatte. Mehrere Minuten verstrichen, während der Gerichtsmediziner las. Seltsamerweise wurde er weder von Jody noch von Kermit unterbrochen. Als Nickie den Kopf wieder hob, sah man seiner Miene an, dass er nichts Gutes zu berichten hatte.

"Das habe ich mir fast gedacht", murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhandene Bart hinein.

"Elder!," kam es drohend von Kermit.

Der verschüchterte Mediziner holte tief Atem, um das Ergebnis in Worte zu fassen.

"Laut dem Laborbericht wurde im Blut von zwei der Leichen unter anderem Atropin, Skopolamin und Hyoszyamin gefunden. Die dritte Leiche war ohne Befund, was aber auch nicht weiter verwunderlich ist."

"Und was heißt das nun so übersetzt, dass auch Nichtmediziner es verstehen?" erkundigte sich Jody.

"Diese drei Stoffe sind Inhalte, die aus der Tollkirsche gewonnen werden können. Schon eine mittlere Dosis genügt und derjenige, der diese Stoffe zusammen, ob bewusst oder unbewusst einnimmt, bekommt Halluzinationen, extreme Stimmungsschwankungen oder Tobsuchtsanfälle. Ein weiteres Anzeichen ist ein langsamer Pulsschlag, der sich bei Leichen leider nicht mehr feststellen lässt, sowie eine trockene Schleimhaut, wie ich sie bei den zwei Leichen gefunden habe, die diese Stoffe im Blut hatten. Je länger dieses Gift der Tollkirsche eingenommen wird, desto heftiger sind auch die Begleiterscheinungen. Also ist es gut möglich..."

Nickie wurde von Jody unterbrochen, die tonlos hinzu fügte. "Dass man vor Schreck sterben kann, sprich ein Herzinfarkt bekommt."

Nickie nickte bekräftigend. "Das hast du richtig erkannt."

Kermit mischte sich ein. "Nun gut, nun hast du diese Stoffe in zwei der Leichen gefunden, aber was ist mit der dritten Leiche? Laut deiner Aussage haben alle drei rote Fußsohlen, ist das auch eine Nebenerscheinung davon?"

"Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich habe ja keine Ahnung, wie dieses Gift in ihre Blutbahn gekommen ist. Ich für meinen Teil tippe da auf eine allergische Reaktion was die Füße anbelangt. Doch was es genau ist kann ich nicht sagen und ob es mit dieser Einnahme des Giftes in Zusammenhang steht oder nicht, kann ich auch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Es scheint aber zumindest so zu sein."

Jody unterbrach Nickies Rede. "Willst du damit etwa andeuten, dass eine neue Designerdroge im Umlauf sein könnte?"

"Darauf festlegen möchte ich mich nicht, aber es könnte sein. Zumindest was diese Anhäufung der Toten anbelangt. Die anderen beiden Opfer, die hier eingeliefert wurden, sind nämlich auch angeblich an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben", entgegnete Nickie.

"Beantworte gefälligst meine Frage, die ich dir vorhin gestellt habe", warf Kermit unwirsch ein. "Warum wurden die Stoffe nur in zwei Leichen gefunden, warum nicht in der dritten?"

Nickie schluckte unbehaglich, dabei hüpfte sein Adamsapfel hin und her.

"Nun ja, das Gift der Tollkirsche hat, wie die meisten Stoffe, auch nur eine bestimmte Nachweisbarkeitsgrenze. Die Leiche, die als erstes hier eingeliefert wurde, war auch am längsten Tod. Im Klartext bedeutet das, dass das Gift nach einer bestimmten Zeit nicht mehr im Blut nachgewiesen werden kann, weil es sich abgebaut hat. Je nach Konzentration des Giftes kann das von ein paar Minuten bis zu mehreren Stunden dauern. Daher ist es absolut möglich, dass auch die Todesursache des ersten Opfers damit zusammen hängen kann, worauf wiederum diese roten Fußsohlen hindeuten würden."

"Und was ist mit den anderen beiden Leichen, die hier eingeliefert wurden?", erkundigte sich Jody.

"Ich hatte noch keine Zeit nach ihnen zu schauen", entgegnete Nickie.

"Dann wird es Zeit, dass du es tust", mischte sich Kermit erneut ein.

Der Pathologe drehte sich aufgrund Kermits Gebärden auf dem Absatz herum und wandte sich den frisch eingelieferten Leichen zu. Bei Beiden Opfern enthüllte er die Füße.

Jody und Kermit traten hinter ihn, um besser sehen zu können. Alle drei sahen die roten Fußsohlen der Opfer, die nicht einmal in ihrem Tod sehr verblasst waren. Selbst Jody und Kermit fiel auf, dass so keine normalen Fußsohlen aussahen.

Kermit seufzte tief. "Na super, fünf Tote innerhalb von zwei Tagen. So wie ich die Sache sehe, haben wir es langsam aber sicher mit einer Epidemie zu tun. Ich denke, es kann sich fast nur um eine neue Droge handeln. Wie würde das Zeug sonst so schnell unters Volk kommen? Und der einzigen Anhaltspunkt, den wir haben, sind diese vermaledeiten roten Fußsohlen, von denen wir nicht mal wissen, ob sie tatsächlich mit der Drogeneinnahme in direkter Beziehung stehen."

Nickie zog es vor auf diese düstere Bemerkung lieber nicht einzugehen und meinte statt dessen: "Ich werde diesen beiden gleich eine Blutprobe entnehmen und sie ins Labor schicken, dann sehen wir bald, ob sie auch dieses Gift im Blut hatten."

Das war das Stichwort für Jody und Kermit, die genug gehört hatten.

"Okay Nickie, die Akten hier nehmen wir gleich mit und den Laborbericht dieser beiden schick uns dann, sobald du ihn hast, ins Revier", meinte Jody.

"Mach ich, aber das kann ein paar Stunden dauern", warnte Nickie.

"Das macht nichts, ich denke fürs Erste sind wir genug beschäftigt", entgegnete Jody.

Mit einem letzen Winken zu Nickie eilte sie ihrem Partner hinterher, der schon die Leichenhalle verlassen hatte. Im Stillen murmelte sie vor sich hin: "Na Bravo, ich habe auch schon bessere Tage gesehen."

Auf der Rückfahrt zum Revier hatte Jody mehr Glück und wurde von Kermits schlechter Laune verschont, da dieser schon am Telefon dem Captain einen Bericht abstattete, damit sie alles schnellstmöglich in die Wege leiten konnte.

Oberste Priorität hatte es nun, diesen vermeintlichen, todbringenden Dealer zu finden und ihn zu stoppen.

 

Teil 6

Cara war emsig damit beschäftigt, weitere Bücher in die Regale zu sortieren. Eigentlich hatte sie schon vor Stunden damit fertig sein wollen, doch die Geschehnisse des vergangenen Tages beschäftigten sie so sehr, dass sie sich nicht richtig konzentrieren konnte. Außerdem fühlte sie sich schon seit Tagen ziemlich schlapp, so dass sie nicht so schnell voran kam, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte. Der Bücherberg von ihr schien eigentlich ständig anzusteigen, anstatt weniger zu werden.

Mit Erstaunen stellte sie bei einem Blick auf die Uhr fest, dass es fast schon wieder Mittag war. Dann fiel ihr plötzlich wieder ein, dass sie in nicht einmal einer viertel Stunde mit Peter verabredet war. Er hatte ihr heute morgen, nach ihrem Gespräch, versprochen so gegen ein Uhr aufzutauchen, um ihr beim Einräumen zu helfen.

Cara ließ die Bücher so stehen und liegen wie sie waren und hetzte die Stufen in den oberen Stock hinauf, um noch schnell zu duschen und die staubigen Klamotten gegen ein sauberes T-Shirt einzutauschen. In letzter Zeit hatte Peter tatsächlich die Angewohnheit entwickelt, pünktlich aufzutauchen, so dass sie sich beeilen musste. Kaum war sie fertig, hörte sie schon den familiären Klang von Peters Stimme.

"Hallo? Jemand Zuhause?"

Cara konnte sich nur mit Mühe eine freche Antwort verkneifen, die ihr auf der Zunge lag. Statt dessen eilte sie die Treppen hinunter, um ihn zu begrüßen.

Peter stand mitten im Raum mit einer riesigen Pizzaschachteln in der Hand und grinste sie halb verlegen, halb jungenhaft an. So ganz waren die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden doch noch nicht vergessen.

Cara trat schnell auf ihn zu, hauchte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und nahm ihm die Schachtel aus der Hand.

"Hallo, Peter! Das ist aber eine riesige Pizza, wer soll die denn bloß essen? Hast du schon daran gedacht, dass wir nur zu zweit sind?"

Irgendwie lockerte dieser Ausspruch die angespannte Stimmung und Peter musste grinsen.

"Na wer schon? Wir beide. Du weißt, mit Essen habe ich noch nie Probleme gehabt."

"Ach stimmt ja. Du bist ja auch bekannt als das Fass ohne Boden, wenn es um die Nahrungsaufnahme geht", gab sie flapsig zurück.

Gekonnt wich sie Peters spielerischem Schlag aus und brachte sich, als auch die Pizza in den obersten Stock in Sicherheit.

Eine gute Stunde später waren beide in die Arbeit vertieft. Cara hatte Peter gezeigt was er tun musste und nun arbeiteten sie in nebeneinander liegenden Gängen, um sich nicht ständig über die Füße zu fallen. Die lockere Stimmung kehrte zurück. Über die Bücherregal hinweg unterhielten sie sich über Gott und die Welt. Freche Bemerkungen gingen hin und her. Es war fast so, als hätte es diesen unglückseligen Abend niemals gegeben.

Peter wurde von Clumsy abgelenkt, die seine Schnürsenkel entdeckt hatte. Mit ihrer tapsigen Art, ganz im Gegensatz zur Eleganz von anderen Katzen, versuchte sie immer wieder die hin- und herrutschenden Schnürsenkel zu erobern. Peter konnte sich ein von Herzen kommendes Lachen nicht verkneifen und machte sich einen Spaß daraus, Clumsy zu necken. So merkte er nicht, dass es plötzlich vollkommen still in der anderen Reihe wurde.

Cara stellte gerade ein Buch in die oberste Buchreihe, als sie plötzlich wieder dieses komische Gefühl übermannte, das sie mittlerweile schon zu Genüge kannte. Bevor sie auch nur noch eine Bewegung machen konnte, wurde sie mitten in ihren eigenen, ganz persönlichen Albtraum gezogen.

Die Wand zu ihrer rechten Seite öffnete sich urplötzlich. In einem seltsamen Wirbel von Farben und Formen wurde die Öffnung immer breiter, bis sie fast die gesamte Höhe des Zimmers einnahm. Ein übler Geruch nach Schwefel, Teer und Verwesung schlug ihr entgegen, doch das war noch das harmlose daran.

Aus der Öffnung tauchten knochige, bleiche Handknöchel auf. Es schien, als würden sie zuerst Mühe haben, aus der nicht mehr existierenden Wand zu kommen. Doch dann folgten den Knöcheln ein Arm, ein Fuß und schließlich der ganze Körper. Die Gestalt war vollkommen in Lumpen gekleidet. Da wo keine Kleidung mehr am Körper vorhanden war, schienen die blanken, vermoderten Knochen durch.

Caras Blut verwandelte sich von einer Minute zur andern in pures Eiswasser. Sie konnte sich keinen Millimeter mehr bewegen, war verdammt dazu diesem schrecklichen Schauspiel zu folgen.

Doch das schlimmste kam erst noch. Als Caras Blick an der Gestalt höher wanderte in Richtung des Gesichtes. Zumindest das, was von einem Gesicht übrig geblieben war, meinte sie auf der Stelle tot umfallen zu müssen.

Dieses vermoderte, nur noch aus halb herab hängenden Hautfetzen und blanken Knochen bestehende Gesicht mit rotglühenden Augen, gehörte eindeutig Mr. Singer! Und er sah ganz und gar nicht so freundlich aus, wie er früher immer gewesen war. Die Stelle, an der sich zu Lebzeiten ein Mund befunden hatte, zog sich zu einem Grinsen auseinander, das man nur als teuflisch ansehen konnte. Zum ersten Mal sprach diese Alptraumgestalt sie mit hohler Stimme an: "Die Zeit ist gekommen. Du gehörst mir!"

Cara, zur Bewegungslosigkeit ob dieses Schauspiels verdammt, tat das einzige, was sie in dieser Situation tun konnte: Sie schrie. Schrie so laut wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.

Langsam, als wolle sie jede Sekunde auskosten, kam die schreckliche Gestalt immer näher auf sie zu, die spitzen Hände wie Kallen nach ihr ausgestreckt. Höhnisches Gelächter erfüllte die flirrende Luft.

Zwei Hände legten sich von hinten auf ihre Schultern. Cara brach unter diesem vollkommen unterwarteten Angriff fast zusammen. Einzig die Starre in ihrem Körper hielt sie noch auf den Beinen.

Oh Gott, hinter ihr musste sich auch so eine Gestalt befinden!

Die Gestalt von vorne kam ebenfalls immer näher. Gleich, gleich würde sie von den beiden Gestalten eingekreist sein und dann….

Der hinterste Winkel in ihrem Gehirn, der noch funktionierte, nahm wie aus weiter Ferne eine zweite Stimme wahr. Eine Stimme, die ihr bekannt und doch so fremd vorkam in diesem Augenblick. Sie spürte, wie ihre Schultern fester umfasst und sie geschüttelt wurde. Der scharfe Schmerz, als sich die Finger noch fester in ihr Fleisch gruben, riss sie zurück in die Gegenwart. Allerdings war dieses Alptraumhafte Bild von Mr. Singer, der noch immer auf sie zukam, auch noch vorhanden.

Cara schaffte es, kurz den Kopf zu drehen und erkannte die Gestalt, die nun neben ihr stand und sie mehr als nur besorgt anstarrte. Es war Peter, kein Geist! Halb von Sinnen von Angst, grub Cara ihre Finger in Peters Hemd und hielt sich an ihm fest wie an einem Rettungsanker.

"Hei Cara, was ist los?", drang Peters Stimme durch ihre umnebelten Gedanken.

Nicht fähig den Blick erneut von der Schreckensgestalt zu nehmen, riss Cara an Peters Hemd und rief panisch aus: "Siehst du es denn nicht? Tu was, bitte!"

Peter konnte unter seinen Fingern deutlich spüren, wie der gesamte Körper Caras zitterte wie Espenlaub. Sie war bleich wie ein Leintuch, eine dünne Schweißschicht bedeckte ihr Gesicht. So sehr er es wollte, er konnte nichts ungewöhnliches entdecken. Auch seine erweiterten Sinne teilten ihm keine Gefahr mit. Ein kurzer Blick zu Clumsy, die sich ebenfalls ganz ruhig verhielt und nun mit einem Papierfetzen fangen spielte, machte ihm klar, dass das, was hier ablief einzig und allein in Caras Gedanken passierte.

Erneut schüttelte er sie. "Was? Was soll ich sehen? Hier ist nichts Cara!", versuchte er erneut zu ihr durch zu dringen.

Cara schaffte es den Blick von der schrecklichen Gestalt abzuwenden und Peter in die Augen zu sehen. Große, gepeinigte, vor Horror geweitete Augen bohrten sich in seinen Blick. Noch nie hatte Peter einen Menschen gesehen, der so in Panik war wie sie. Hätte sich Cara nicht noch immer dermaßen in seinem Hemd fest gekrallt, dann wäre er sicherlich vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück gewichen. Was hatte sie nur so erschreckt? Er konnte einfach nichts fest stellen.

"D...doch…siehst du es denn nicht Peter? Er...er ist da, will mich holen!", brachte sie mit schwankender Stimme hervor.

Peter schaffte es, ihre Finger von seinem Hemd zu lösen und nahm sie in seine Hände. Sie waren einskalt.

"Cara, nun beruhige dich doch. Niemand ist hier, nur du und ich. Es ist alles in Ordnung", redete er beschwichtigend auf sie ein.

Cara schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "D...Das stimmt nicht Peter. Oh Gott, warum kannst du ihn nicht sehen? Er ist gleich hier!", rief sie erneut aus. Ihre Stimme klang noch viel panischer als vor wenigen Sekunden.

Peter sah keine andere Möglichkeit ihr zu beweisen, dass nichts hier war, als sie in jene Richtung zu drehen, aus der dieses Etwas anscheinend kommen sollte.

"Nun sage mir was du siehst. Wer ist hier?", wollte Peter wissen.

Cara, die merkte was er vorhatte, fing noch mehr an zu zittern. Sie wollte sich gegen ihn wehren, wollte rennen so schnell ihre Füße sie nur trugen, wollte sich die Seele aus dem Leib schreien, doch sie konnte nichts von all dem tun.

"Oh, Gott Peter, was tust du", wimmerte sie. "du..."

Cara brach mitten im Satz ab. Kein Mr. Singer stand mehr da. Keine Krallen, die sich nach ihr ausstreckten. Kein...nichts. Nur die blanke, weiße Wand mit dem Bild von einem Einhorn leuchtete ihr entgegen.

"Was siehst du Cara?", hakte Peter noch einmal nach.

"I...ich...e...es ist weg", stammelte Cara, die nicht begreifen konnte, was hier mit ihr geschah.

Peter drehte die zutiefst erschütterte Frau zu sich herum, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. Er beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr hinunter, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

"Okay, Kleines. Es ist alles gut. Nun sage mir doch bitte endlich, wen oder was du gesehen zu haben glaubst."

Ein trockener Schluchzer schüttelte ihren Körper. "I...ich...es...," war alles, was sie noch von sich geben konnte.

Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Pupillen. Ihre Hautfarbe wurde noch blasser, sofern das überhaupt möglich war. Dann sackte sie vor seinen Augen zusammen.

Peter reagierte gedankenschnell und fing die Frau auf, bevor sie zu Boden krachen konnte. Er trug den selbst noch in seiner Ohnmacht vor Angst starren Körper zum Sofa, wo er sie vorsichtig in die Kissen gleiten lies.

Die nächsten Minuten waren angefüllt mit Peters Geschäftigkeit. Er handelte nur noch rein automatisch. Die Sorge um die wie tot daliegende Cara trieb ihn vorwärts. *Nein, ich will nicht noch einmal einen Menschen, den ich mag, verlieren*, war alles, was er denken konnte. Er hatte schon viel zu viele Verluste in seinem Leben hin nehmen müssen und er sollte verdammt sein, wenn er zulassen würde, dass Cara etwas vergleichbares geschehen sollte.

Nachdem er ihre Beine hochgelagert und ihr mit dem nassen Waschlappen den Schweiß vom Gesicht gewaschen hatte, nahm er die noch immer eiskalten Hände zwischen die seinen und rieb sie fest, um die Blutzirkulation anzuregen. Gleichzeitig versuchte er selbst, wieder von seinem hohen Adrenalinspiegel herunter zu kommen. Zumindest einer von ihnen sollte in der Lage sein, klar zu denken und es war offensichtlich, dass nur er es sein konnte.

Mit den Minuten die verstrichen, ihm kamen sie wie Stunden vor, gewann schließlich sein Verstand die Oberhand. Auf das naheliegendste, nämlich einen Krankenwagen zu rufen, war er bis jetzt noch nicht gekommen. Er griff zum Telefon, um dies sofort nachzuholen und ärgerte sich gleichzeitig, warum er nicht schon früher daran gedacht hatte.

In diesem Moment begannen Caras Augenlider zu flattern. Fürs Erste war der Telefonanruf vergessen. Außerdem war er sicherlich schneller, wenn er sie persönlich ins Krankenhaus brachte, nun, da sie aufzuwachen schien. Peter kniete sich vor das Sofa und nahm ihre Hand in die seine. Atemlos wartete er darauf, dass sie wieder vollends zu sich kam.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Cara öffnete die Augen. Im ersten Moment schaute sie sich verwirrt um, dann kehrte die Erinnerung zurück. Peter konnte deutlich sehen, wie die dunklen Wolken der Erkenntnis sich in ihren Gesichtszügen fest setzten. Abrupt versuchte sie sich aufzurichten, doch Peter verhinderte das, indem er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und sie sehr bestimmt in die Kissen zurück drückte.

"Du bleibst schön brav liegen, junge Dame", unterstrich er seine Tat mit Worten.

Sie wiedersprach ihm nicht. Für ihn ein deutliches Zeichen, dass es ihr nicht gut gehen konnte.

"Wie geht es dir?", hakte er besorgt nach.

Cara schaffte es, ein leichtes Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zaubern, das aber alles andere als echt wirkte.

"Ganz gut", flüsterte sie so leise, dass er sie fast nicht verstand.

Peter gab Cara mehrere Sekunden bevor er die Frage aussprach, die ihm auf der Seele brannte.

"Kannst du mir mal sagen was zum Teufel hier passiert ist?", platzte er heraus.

Anhand Caras zusammenziehen der Augenbraue wurde ihm schnell bewusst, dass er sich mit dieser Frage ziemlich im Ton vergriffen hatte. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie der Trotz in diese eben noch voller Angst schauenden Augen zurück kehrte, die ihn nun plötzlich zornig anfunkelten.

Unhörbar seufzend machte er sich auf ein Gefecht gefasst, das unweigerlich kommen würde, wenn sie ihn so ansah wie jetzt. Wäre nicht ihr immer noch blasser Teint gewesen, man hätte annehmen können, dass es die letzten Minuten niemals gegeben hatte. Er fragte sich was mit ihr los war. Diese schnellen Stimmungsschwankungen, er musste nur an den gestrigen Abend denken, waren absolut atypisch für sie.

"Was soll ich da groß darüber reden? Du glaubst mir doch eh nicht", schnappte Cara zurück.

Peter fuhr sich in einer halb verzweifelten Geste durch die eh schon wirren Haare. Mit dem letzten Quäntchen Geduld, das er aufbringen konnte, versuchte er seinen Satz ein wenig abzuschwächen.

"Schau mal, Cara. Du und ich haben hier absolut normal zusammen gearbeitet. Plötzlich fängst du an zu schreien und verfällst vollkommen in Panik. Und dann wirst du auch noch ohnmächtig. Meinst du nicht, ich habe zumindest eine Erklärung verdient, was dich am helllichten Tag so durcheinander bringt? Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, dass ich mir ziemliche Sorgen um dich mache?"

Peters Versuch Cara zu beruhigen kam nicht bei ihr an. Das zornige Funkeln in ihren Augen blieb.

"Vergiss die ganze Sache einfach. Da gibt es nichts zu reden und nun lass mich einfach in Ruhe", lautete ihre schroffe Antwort.

Peter sah ein, dass er hier nur gegen eine Wand redete. So langsam bemerkte er, wie auch in ihm der Ärger aufstieg. Scheinbar ruhig zuckte er nur die Schultern.

"Wie du willst. Dann werde ich dich jetzt mal ins Krankenhaus bringen. Deine Ohnmacht muss ja eine Ursache haben."

Trotz Peters Hand auf ihrer Schulter, gelang es Cara sich in eine sitzende Position aufzurichten.

"Du willst was? Hast du nun vollkommen den Verstand verloren oder nicht gehört was ich gesagt habe?" Die nachfolgenden Worte betonte sie extra stark. "MIR GEHT ES WIEDER GUT und ich will, dass du von hier verschwindest! Ist das nun auch deutlich genug, damit du das kapierst?"

Peter konnte über diesen Ausbruch nur den Kopf schütteln. Hier war etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Wie konnte ein Mensch, der anscheinend noch vor wenigen Minuten etwas furchtbares erlebt hatte, sich dermaßen um hundertachtzig Grad drehen? Sie fiel hier ja von einem Extrem ins andere!

Mühsam beherrscht entgegnete er: "Ich werde nicht eher von hier weg gehen, bis ich sicher bin, dass es dir wirklich gut geht. Schau dich doch nur im Spiegel an. Du bist leichenblass und du zitterst noch immer, sollte dir das nicht aufgefallen sein. Nein, ich bestehe darauf, dass du dich untersuchen lässt!"

"Den Teufel werde ich!", rief sie entrüstet aus.

Cara schob seine Hand einfach zur Seite und sprang voller Zorn auf die Beine. Kaum stand sie, gaben ihre Knie auch schon wieder unter ihr nach. Im letzten Moment gelang es Peter Cara aufzufangen.

"Junge Dame, das reicht jetzt. Ich bringe dich ins Krankhaus ob du willst oder nicht und wenn ich dich fesseln und knebeln muss, um dich dahin zu bringen", versetzte er ärgerlich und zu allem entschlossen.

Von ihr kam keine Antwort, sie war schon wieder in eine Ohnmacht abgedriftet.

***********************

Mit Cara auf den Armen stürmte Peter knapp zwanzig Minuten später in die Notaufnahme des Stadtkrankenhauses. Eine Schwester eilte gleich auf den jungen Shaolin zu. Sie wirkte sehr erleichtert, als sie erkannte, dass es sich dieses Mal nicht um ihn, sondern um die Person auf seinen Armen drehte.

"Hier hinein bitte. Legen sie sie auf die Liege, ich hole gleich einen Arzt", meinte die Schwester.

Peter tat wie ihm geheißen wurde und legte Cara auf die Untersuchungsliege im Untersuchungsraum 1. Ein Raum, der auch ihm von zahlreichen Besuchen im Krankenhaus bestens bekannt war. Allerdings war er da meist der Patient gewesen.

Wenige Minuten später trat der Arzt ein, dicht gefolgt von der Schwester.

"Ich bin Dr. Mathews. Was ist passiert?"

"Peter Caine und das hier ist Cara Thompson. Sie ist plötzlich ohnmächtig geworden und seitdem ist sie immer mal wieder wach und in der nächsten Minute wieder ohnmächtig. Geschweige denn ansprechbar", erwiderte Peter.

"Gab es einen Vorfall, der zu dieser Ohmacht führte?", hakte der Arzt nach, während er Cara leicht auf die Wange klopfte, in dem Versuch sie aufzuwecken.

Eine Sekunde lang war Peter in Versuchung, dem Arzt alles über Caras Seltsames Benehmen zu erzählen, doch dann besann er sich anders. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass der Arzt Cara dann womöglich in die Psychiatrie überwies.

So meinte er nur lahm: "Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Wir waren den ganzen Nachmittag zusammen, es gab keinerlei Anzeichen für ihren Zusammenbruch."

Der Arzt akzeptierte seine Antwort ohne nachzuhaken. Er wandte sich voll seiner Patientin zu.

"Na dann wollen wir mal. Warten sie bitte draußen, Mr. Caine, während ich Miss Thompson untersuche. Lassen sie sich von der Schwester an der Rezeption die nötigen Papiere zum ausfüllen geben, dann sind sie wenigstens eine Weile beschäftigt während sie warten."

Peter gehorchte dem indirekten Befehl des Arztes ohne Wiederworte, auch wenn alles ihn ihm schrie, bei ihr bleiben zu wollen. Das Letzte, was er hörte, als sich die Türe des Untersuchungszimmers hinter ihm schloss, waren die Worte des Arztes der einer Schwester Anweisungen gab.

Das Ausfüllen der Formulare dauerte nur wenige Minuten. Allerdings machte ihm gerade dieses Ausfüllen sehr bewusst, wie wenig er eigentlich von Cara wusste. Nachdem er die Formulare der zuständigen Schwester wieder zurück gegeben hatte, begann er wie ein Tiger im Käfig unruhig hin und her zu wandern. Immer wieder wanderten seine Blicke zur Wanduhr, die sich nur mit quälender Langsamkeit weiter zu bewegen schien.

Irgendwann blieb er vor einem der großen Fenster stehen und starrte blicklos in die Ferne. Wie sehr wünschte er sich in diesem Moment seinen Vater an seine Seite, doch dieser war heute den gesamten Tag in der Gemeinde unterwegs, so dass er ihn nicht erreichen konnte. Ja, er konnte ihn wirklich nicht erreichen. Peter war dermaßen durcheinander, dass es ihm trotz einiger Versuche nicht gelang, eine gedankliche Verbindung zu seinem Vater her zu stellen. Heftige Gewissenbisse machten sich in ihm breit.

Was war er nur für ein Shaolin Priester, wenn ihm nicht einmal die einfachsten Aufgaben gelangen? Er schaffte es nicht, mit seinem Vater in Verbindung zu treten und er war auch nicht in der Lage gewesen, Cara vor dem was ihr geschah zu beschützen. Er hatte nicht einmal gespürt, dass da etwas in der Luft gelegen hatte!

Sein Vater hätte das mit Sicherheit bemerkt und auch gewusst was zu tun wäre. Nur er, Peter, hatte mal wie üblich kläglich versagt. Das alles war nur seine Schuld. Wäre er ein besserer Priester, Freund und Mensch, hätte er alles verhindern können. Dessen war er sich sicher. Und was wollte er nun tun? Mal wieder wie ein kleiner Junge zu seinem Vater rennen und hoffen, dass der alles in Ordnung bringen würde?

Peter schnaubte ungeduldig durch die Nase. Er war wirklich ein toller Mann. Brauchte immer seinen Vater, wenn etwas war. Schon früher, als er noch als Cop gearbeitet hatte, war das so gewesen. So oft, dass er es gar nicht zählen konnte, hatten entweder sein Vater oder Kermit ihn aus brenzligen Situationen heraus geholt. Wurde er denn nie erwachsen? Schaffte er es irgend wann mal selbst auf sich aufzupassen und nicht die Menschen, die um ihn herum waren ins Unglück zu stürzen? Wozu hatte er überhaupt den Brand erhalten, wenn er ihn nicht nutzen konnte?

Klar, sein Vater sagte ihm immer wieder seine Fähigkeiten würden wachsen, er müsse nur auf seine innere Stimme hören, die ihm den richtigen Weg weisen würde. Diesen Spruch konnte er langsam aber sicher nicht mehr hören. Aber wo waren diese Fähigkeiten, wenn er sie tatsächlich mal brauchte? Nirgends!

Wie war das noch mal, als er es geschafft hatte den dunklen Krieger zurück zu drängen und den Abgrund zu schließen? Wer war da mal wieder bei ihm gewesen und hatte ihm geholfen? Sein Vater und Kermit! Scheinbar konnte er ohne einen von beiden wirklich nichts richtig machen.

Seiner Meinung nach hatte er den Titel als Shaolin Priester nicht verdient. Er konnte ja noch nicht einmal die Kräuter seines Vaters auseinander halten, von wenigen Ausnahmen einmal abgesehen. Toll...wirklich toll!

Peters düstere Gedanken wurden durch die Ankunft des Arztes unterbrochen.

Der Mediziner warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. "Alles in Ordnung Mr. Caine?"

Peter fuhr sich durch die Haare, schüttelte den letzten unliebsamen Gedanken ab.

"Ja. Was ist mit Cara?", brachte er die Sache direkt auf den Punkt.

"Bevor ich auf ihre Frage näher eingehe, lassen sie mich erst noch ein paar Fragen stellen."

Peter wurde Himmelangst bei dieser Bemerkung. Was verheimlichte ihm dem Arzt?  
Trotz der aufkeimenden Ungeduld meinte er: "Schießen sie los Doc."

Je schneller er diese Fragen hinter sich hatte, desto eher würde er auch wissen was mit Cara war. Der Arzt bombardierte ihn mit Fragen über Caras Eßgewohnheiten, wie lange sie schlief, ob sie Stress hatte und noch einiges mehr. Ab und an waren auch Fragen dabei, die er nicht beantworten konnte. Dies versetzte ihm jedes Mal einen Stich. *Soviel zum Thema: Wie gut kenne ich Cara*, dachte er verbittert.

Irgendwann konnte Peter seine Ungeduld nicht länger bremsen und warf mit Vehemenz ein: "Ich will nun endlich wissen was mit Cara los ist, Doc. Spannen sie mich nicht länger auf die Folter!"

Der Arzt zuckte ein wenig verlegen die Schultern. "Das ist es ja. Wir haben keinerlei Ursachen gefunden, die so eine plötzliche Ohmmacht hervor rufen könnte. Nicht einmal die Blutuntersuchung hat etwas ergeben, wenn man von einem etwas erhöhten Adrenalinspiegel einmal absieht."

"Wie bitte?" Peter konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. "Wollen sie mir nun weis machen, dass Caras Ohnmacht keine körperlichen Ursachen hat?"

"Genau das, Mr. Caine. Miss Thompson ist absolut gesund. Ich kann nur vermuten, dass der Stress zusammen mit den unregelmäßigen Mahlzeiten diesen Zusammenbruch verursacht hat."

Erneut fuhr sich Peter ungeduldig durch die Haare. Er war so sicher gewesen, nun endlich den Grund für ihr seltsames Verhalten zu erfahren und nun das. Was ging hier nur vor?

"Und was schlagen sie vor Doc? Sind sie sicher nichts übersehen zu haben?"

Der Arzt lächelte Peter ermutigend zu. "Sehr sicher, Mr. Caine. Sie können mir wirklich glauben wenn ich ihnen sage, dass Miss Thompson nicht krank ist. Achten sie die nächste Woche einfach darauf, dass sie regelmäßig isst und keinen Stress hat, dann dürfte sich die ganze Sache in Wohlgefallen auflösen. Ein, zwei Tage Bettruhe könnten auch nichts schaden."

"Uh. Danke Doc. Die Bettruhe wird ihr aber gar nicht schmecken. Dann kann ich sie wohl wieder mit nehmen?", gab Peter zurück.

Das Lächeln des Arztes wurde breiter. "Wem gefällt es schon im Bett zu liegen? Ich habe schon fest gestellt, dass Miss Thompson ein ziemlich hitziges Temperament hat. Im Moment schläft sie. Ich musste ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel geben, weil sie partout nicht still liegen wollte sofern sie mal wach war. Lag wohl an der fremden Umgebung. Jedenfalls sehe ich keinen Grund, sie hier zu behalten. Achten sie nur darauf, dass sie sich in den nächsten Tagen an meine Anweisungen hält."

"Sicher doch Doc. Vielen Dank."

Peter streckte dem Arzt seine Hand entgegen, die dieser ergriff und sie kräftig drückte.

"Nichts zu danken, Mr. Caine. Und nun entschuldigen sie mich bitte, ich habe noch andere Patienten, die meiner Aufmerksamkeit bedürfen."

Peter folgte dem Arzt aus dem Wartezimmer. Im Türrahmen drehte sich der Arzt noch einmal zu Peter um und fing plötzlich an zu kichern, als wäre ihm etwas sehr lustiges eingefallen.

Peter schaute ihn fragend an.

Der Arzt meinte, noch immer lachend: "Wussten sie eigentlich, dass ihre Freundin über eine sehr ausgeprägte Blutzirkulation verfügt? Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen gesehen, der solch leuchtend rote Fußsohlen hat. Damit könnte sie glatt als Leuchtturm durchgehen."

Peter konnte über diesen Scherz überhaupt nicht lachen. Was war nun daran wieder so lustig? Konsterniert schaute er dem Arzt hinterher, bis dieser um die Ecke verschwand, erst dann machte er sich auf den Weg ins Untersuchungszimmer.

***************************

Kermit stieg, leise vor sich hin pfeifend, aus seiner Corvair. In der Hand hielt er einen winzigen Frosch mit einer Miniatursonnenbrille, den er einer Eingebung zufolge für Cara gekauft hatte.

Sein schlechtes Gewissen hatte ihm keine Ruhe gelassen, so dass er nach diesem harten Arbeitstag doch noch beschlossen hatte, bei Cara vorbei zu schauen. Sie hatte ihn ja quasi eingeladen, oder nicht? Immerhin hatte er sich im Büro ihr gegenüber auch nicht gerade sehr nett verhalten. Jeder Streit musste auch einmal ein Ende haben und er hoffte, dass Cara sein "Entschuldigungsgeschenk" gefallen würde.

*Sicherlich*, beruhigte er sich gedanklich. *Sie ist ja nicht nachtragend.*

Echt seltsam, was hatte dieses kleine, zierliche Persönchen nur an sich, dass er so oft an sie denken musste? Sonst war es ihm doch immer total egal, wen er beleidigte und wen nicht.

Kermit schloss die Corvair ab und legte die wenigen Meter bis zu ihrem Geschäft zurück. Der Verkaufsraum selbst war dunkel, aber in der oberen Etage hatte er Licht gesehen. Er beschloss, sich selbst Eintritt zu verschaffen, ziemlich sicher, dass Cara das Klopfen nicht hören würde, wenn sie einen Stock höher war. Die Klingel funktionierte leider noch nicht. Kermit nahm sich vor, das an seinem nächsten freien Tag gleich für sie zu erledigen. Mit Caras Ersatzschlüssel, den sie ihm gegeben hatte, lies er sich selbst ein.

Schon von hier unten konnte er die beiden Stimmen so deutlich hören, als würden sie direkt vor ihm stehen.

"Du tust jetzt genau das, was ich dir gesagt habe und keine Widerrede junge Dame", hörte er Peter schimpfen.

"Ich denke nicht daran du...du...du Tyrann du", kam es genauso empört von Cara zurück.

Kermit verdrehte hinter seiner Sonnenbrille die Augen. Konnten die beiden in letzter Zeit nicht einen Tag ohne Streit verbringen? So langsam war das wirklich nicht mehr zum aushalten. Cara und Peter waren Freunde, doch das war er hier erlebte und hörte glich eher einer erbitterten Feindschaft.

Angesichts des wenig erfreulichen Tages, den er schon hinter sich hatte, spürte er wie kalte Wut sich in ihm breit machte. Was war das nur eine Welt, wenn schon enge Freunde so aufeinander los gingen? Für ihn stand nur eines fest: So konnte es mit den beiden nicht weiter gehen und er würde derjenige sein, der dem ganzen ein Ende bereitete. Hier und jetzt und egal wie!

Ohne sich groß um den Lärm zu kümmern, den er verursachte, stapfte er die wenigen Treppenstufen in den oberen Stock hinauf. Die beiden hätten ihn eh nicht mal gehört, wenn er getrampelt hätte wie eine Herde Elefanten bei der Lautstärke ihrer 'Unterhaltung'.

Am Türrahmen blieb er mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen stehen und beobachtete die beiden erst einmal. Weder Cara noch Peter schienen ihn zu bemerken.  
Wie Kampfhähne standen sich die beiden gegenüber. Beide hatten die Hände in die Hüften gestützt und funkelten sich zornig an.

*Das habe ich doch schon einmal gesehen*, dachte Kermit ironisch.

Ihm kam es vor wie ein Dejá vu Erlebnis. Es war noch nicht einmal 24 Stunden her, als er Cara gewaltsam von Peter hatte trennen müssen, damit sie ihm nicht an den Kragen ging.

Gerade eben warf Cara Peter an den Kopf: "Du bist der herrischste Mensch, den ich kenne. Und überhaupt! Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, du bist nämlich nicht mein Vater!"

Das Reichte Kermit. Ihm platzte der Kragen. "Jetzt ist aber entgültig Ruhe!", klirrte seine Stimme wie Donnerhall durch den Raum.

Innerhalb einer Sekunde herrschte vollkommene Stille. Zwei Augenpaare starrten ihn vollkommen überrascht an.

"Du setzt dich hierhin Peter, und du dich dort Cara", befahl Kermit in einem Tonfall, den er ansonsten nur gegenüber irgendwelchen dubiosen Subjekten benutzte.

Weder Cara noch Peter wagten es sich, seinen Anordnungen zu wiedersetzen. Mit hängenden Köpfen trottete jeder der beiden auf den ihm angewiesenen Platz. Kaum hatte sich Cara hingesetzt, öffnete sie ihren Mund, um zu sprechen.

"Ein Wort von einem von euch, ohne dass ihr dazu aufgefordert werdet und ihr werdet den Tag bedauern, an dem ihr einen Fuß auf diese Welt gesetzt habt", warnte Kermit in seinem bedrohlichsten Tonfall.

Cara erstarrte mitten in ihrer Bewegung. Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, sie hätte keinen Ton mehr heraus gebracht. War das derselbe Kermit, der sich ihr gegenüber immer so geduldig und zuvorkommend verhielt? Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Nicht einmal, als er sie ganz am Anfang ihrer Bekanntschaft irrtümlich für eine Verbrecherin gehalten hatte, hatte er so furchteinflößend auf sie gewirkt.

Klar, sie hatte schon sehr viele Geschichten über Kermit und seine ungewöhnlichen Aktionen gehört, aber dass er sich tatsächlich so verhalten konnte hatte sie sich nicht vorstellen können. Bis jetzt. Nun war ihr klar, warum es hieß: man legt sich mit keinem Kermit Griffin an und warum einige Leute schon den Kopf einzogen, wenn sie seinen Namen nur hörten. So wie er hier stand wirkte er mehr als nur ein wenig furcheinflößend und sie hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass sie niemals auf der falschen Seite von ihm stehen würde.

Kermit hatte mit der Gesamtsituation absolut keine Probleme. Ganz der Herr der Lage ließ er die beiden anderen spüren, wer hier das Sagen hatte. Dazu bedurfte es nicht einmal mehr der Worte. Seine Erscheinung und seine Ausstrahlung genügten vollkommen.

Mit voller Absicht ließ sich Kermit Zeit. Er holte in aller Ruhe einen Aschenbecher aus Caras Miniküche, zündete sich genüsslich eine Zigarette an und setzte sich dann zwischen die beiden Kampfhähne. Tief inhalierte er den Rauch, bevor er sich Peter zuwandte.

"Also, was zum Henker ist hier schon wieder los?"

"Ganz einfach", erwiderte Peter vollkommen entnervt. "Die junge Dame hier", dabei schoss er einen nicht gerade netten Blick in Caras Richtung, "meint, sie muss sich nicht an die Anweisungen des Krankenhausarztes halten und will mal wieder alles besser wissen."

Kermit war, als hätte er einen Schlag in den Magen erhalten. Was war hier nur alles in den letzten Stunden geschehen? Warum hatte Peter Cara ins Krankenhaus gebracht? Kermit brauchte einen Moment, um mit der völlig neuen Situation umgehen zu können.

Genau jenen Augenblick suchte sich Cara heraus um einzuwerfen: "Moment mal, du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass der Arzt mich für vollkommen gesund eingestuft hat."

Mit einem stahlharten Blick, der selbst durch die grüne Sonnenbrille hindurch seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte, wandte sich Kermit an Cara.

"Mädchen, das ist meine letzte Warnung. Noch ein ungefragtes Wort von dir und ich versohle dir den Hintern, dass du drei Tage nicht mehr sitzen kannst. Jetzt ist Peter an der Reihe und du bist gefälligst ruhig."

Cara zuckte zurück, als ob er sie tatsächlich geschlagen hätte. Sie musste kein Hellseher sein, um zu erkennen, dass er seine Drohung ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken wahr machen würde. Ihr Mund schloss sich mit einem laut vernehmbaren plopp.

"Okay Peter. Alles mal der Reihe nach. Was ist genau passiert?"

Peter erzählte Kermit, was sich zugetragen hatte. Er fing bei Caras ungewöhnlichem Verhalten und ihrer anschließenden Ohnmacht an und endete mit dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt. Nachdem der junge Shaolin geendet hatte, herrschte vollkommene Stille im Zimmer.

Kermit musste wohl erst einmal verarbeiten, was er da gehört hatte und Cara wurde bewusst, wie dumm sie sich schon die ganze Zeit über verhielt. Auf gut Deutsch hatte sie sich verhalten, wie ein kleines, verzogenes Gör, dabei hatte sich Peter die ganze Zeit doch nur Sorgen um sie gemacht und versucht sie auf seine Weise zu beschützen. Urplötzlich kullerten ihr Tränen über die Wangen, die bald in heftiges Schluchzen übergingen.

Die beiden Männer sahen sich betreten an. Mal wieder konnten sie den schnellen Stimmungsumschwung von Cara nicht nachvollziehen. Kermit wollte ihr beschwichtigend seine Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch sie schob sie einfach zur Seite.

"Nein, lass mich. Ist gleich wieder vorbei", bat sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Stumm warteten die beiden Männer, bis sich Cara wieder beruhigt hatte, so dass sie sprechen konnte. Sie hob den Kopf. Tränenverquollene Augen suchten Peters Blick.

Sie sagte mit zitternder Stimme: "Es tut mir leid, Peter wie ich mich dir gegenüber verhalten habe. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was da über mich gekommen ist."

Peter schluckte hart bei diesem Blick, der ihm durch Mark und Bein ging. Seine Stimme klang selbst nicht ganz sicher als er entgegnete: "Schon gut, Cara, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Hauptsache es geht dir gut."

"Nein wirklich, es tut mir wahnsinnig leid. In letzter Zeit erkenne ich mich ja selbst nicht wieder. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich dir gegenüber dermaßen die Beherrschung verloren habe.", beteuerte sie.

"Vielleicht liegt das ja an deiner übersteigerten Blutzirkulation wie mir der Arzt erzählte", versuchte Peter lahm zu scherzen, um die Situation aufzulockern. Er fühlte sich ja selbst nicht ganz unschuldig an der ganzen Sache.

Von beiden Seiten erntete er einen verwunderten Blick aufgrund dieser Aussage. Kermit zog fragend die Augenbraue nach oben. Mehr brauchte er nicht zu tun, damit Peter freiwillig mit der Erklärung heraus rückte.

"Der Arzt im Krankenhaus machte halt einen Scherz über deine Füße. Er meinte er hätte noch nie jemand mit so leuchtend roten Fußsohlen gesehen wie dich. Hei, das sollte doch nur ein Scherz sein", schloss Peter, als er Kermits düsteren Blick bemerkte.

Kermit Kopf schoss bei Peters Erklärung in die Höhe. Die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages fielen ihm ein. Konnte da etwa ein Zusammenhang bestehen? Es wurde immer wahrscheinlicher für ihn, zumal wenn er an Caras Angstzustände dachte. Die Frage war nur wie?

Bevor die junge Geschäftsinhaberin reagieren konnte, hatte Kermit ein Bein von ihr zu sich her gezogen und zog ihr die Schuhe und auch Socken aus. Cara protestierte nur schwach. Sie wagte es noch immer nicht, sich Kermit entgegen zu setzen. Nicht nach dem, was sie sich in letzter Zeit alles geleistet hatte.

Leuchtend rote Fußsohlen schauten Kermit entgegen. Genau wie bei den Toten in der Leichenhalle!

"Peter, hast du nicht erwähnt Cara wäre Blut abgenommen worden?", wollte Kermit wissen, ohne seine Aktion näher zu erklären.

"Ja, aber..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Kermit sprang auf und eilte aus dem Raum. "Ich muss nur kurz telefonieren. Und ihr beiden benehmt euch solange damit das klar ist", warf er zur Vorsicht über seine Schulter zurück.

Knapp zehn Minuten später kehrte Kermit zurück. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war todernst. So ernst, dass er beiden, die nun einträchtig nebeneinander saßen, damit regelrecht Angst einjagte. Schwer ließ er sich an den freien Platz am Ende der Couch fallen.

"Kannst du mir mal erklären was das alles soll?", wagte Peter einen Vorstoß.

Kermit umriss kurz die Ereignisse der letzten Tage im Revier. Die unschönen Dinge ließ er Cara zuliebe weg.

"...ich habe gerade Nickie angerufen, damit er mit deinem Blut denselben Test durchführt. Wie es der Zufall will, ist er gerade im Krankenhaus und wird sich in wenigen Minuten wieder melden", endete Kermit seine Erklärung.

Wie auf Verabredung klingelte in dem Moment Kermits Handy. "Und?", war alles, was er sagte. Den Rest der Zeit hörte er nur zu. Kermits Gesichtsausdruck wurde mit jeder Sekunde düsterer und düsterer. Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte und sich Cara zuwandte, zog diese instinktiv den Kopf ein, als würde sie jeden Moment einen Hieb von ihm erwarten.

Kermit rieb sich die brennenden Augen unter seinen Gläsern. Ein Versuch, sich wenigstens noch eine Sekunde Zeit zu verschaffen bevor er die Frage stellen musste, deren positive Antwort er gar nicht haben wollte. Seltenst war er sich so unsicher vorgekommen, wie in jenem Moment.

Ein tiefer Atemzug. Dann sagte er: "Cara, ich muss dir diese Frage stellen. Nimmst du Drogen? Bist du von etwas abhängig und hast Angst es uns zu sagen?"

Cara sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen hoch. Ihr Mund klappte auf und wieder zu. Mit vielem hatte sie gerechnet, aber nicht mit so etwas. Ein tieftrauriger Blick, der sich wie ein Messer in seine Eingeweide bohrte traf ihn.

"Wie kannst du mir so etwas nur zutrauen, Kermit? Du solltest mich wirklich besser kennen. Das tut wirklich weh!"

Am Ende das Satzes wurde ihre Stimme immer leiser. Man merkte ihr deutlich an, wie sehr Kermits Frage sie verletzte. Wie viel Kraft es ihn in dem Moment kostete sie nicht einfach in seine Arme zu ziehen und sie zu trösten, wusste nur er.

Peter war derjenige der handelte. Er tat das, was Kermit verwehrt blieb. Er sprang ebenfalls auf und zog Cara beschützend in seine Arme, die schon wieder zu zittern anfing. Der Ausdruck seiner Augen teilte Kermit deutlich mit, was er von dieser Frage hielt.

"Wie kannst du nur", wiederholte er Caras Worte in eindeutig tadelndem Wortlaut.

"Der Arzt hat gesagt, man soll die nächsten Tage jeglichen Stress von ihr fern halten und was machst du?", gab er seinen Worten Nachdruck.

Kermit kam sich vor wie eine Laus. Manchmal hasste er seinen Job regelrecht. Vor allem wenn es um solche Dinge wie hier ging.

"Tut mir leid, Cara, wenn ich dich mit meinen Worten verletzt habe, doch im Moment kann ich auf dein Feingefühl leider keine Rücksicht nehmen. Ich glaube dir ja, dass du keine Drogen nimmst. Aber wo ist dann der Zusammenhang? In deinem Blut sind genau dieselben Inhaltsstoffe gefunden worden wie in den Opfern und du hast ebenfalls diese roten Fußsohlen. Was soll ich also glauben?"

Mehrere Minuten kehrte Stille ein. Peter hatte Cara zur Couch zurück geführt und hielt sie nun beschützend im Arm. Ein jeder war mit Nachdenken beschäftigt, auch wenn es sich bei den dreien nicht überall um denselben Gedanken handelte.

Schließlich war es Kermit, der wieder als erster das Wort ergriff. Er spürte, dass er kurz vor der Lösung des Falles stand, aber ihm fehlte einfach noch die richtige Verbindung.

"So kommen wir nicht weiter. Versuchen wir mal die Sache von der logischen Seite anzugehen. Nickie meinte, die Fußsohlen könnten eine allergische Reaktion auf etwas sein. Hat sich da in letzter Zeit etwas bei dir verändert? Hast du neue Schuhe, neue Socken, oder läufst du gerne Barfuss durch die Gegend?"

Cara schüttelte den Kopf. Durch Peters Ruhe hatte auch sie sich wieder soweit beruhigt, dass sie klar denken konnte. Ihr war bewusst geworden, dass Kermit diese Frage hatte stellen müssen.

"Nein, weder noch. Die Schuhe, die ich trage, habe ich schon ein paar Jahre. Socken trage ich immer dieselben und ich laufe auch nicht Barfuss durch die Gegend, nicht einmal in meiner Wohnung."

Bei der Erwähnung der Wohnung machte es bei Kermit klick. Eine kleine Vorahnung, die er nicht näher beschreiben konnte setzte sich in seinen Gedanken fest.

"Okay, dann kann es daran also nicht liegen. Wie ist es eigentlich mit deinem Wohnungen. Du hast gesagt, du hättest in letzter Zeit öfter Realitätsverluste gehabt. Wo traten sie auf? In beiden Wohnungen, oder nur hier?"

Caras Kopf ruckte nach oben. Ihre Augen wurden groß. "Wenn ich richtig überlege, dann war es nur hier in der Wohnung. In meinem richtigen Zuhause habe ich noch nie so ein Erlebnis gehabt." Noch nachträglich schüttelte sie sich bei dem Gedanken daran.

Peter mischte sich ein. "Also wenn wir das kurz zusammen fassen dann haben wir folgendes: Tatsache ist, du hast eine Art Ausschlag an den Fußsohlen, der von irgend etwas her rühren muss. Da nur in dieser Wohnung erwähnte Dinge geschehen sind, muss es hier etwas geben, was der Auslöser dafür ist. Du gehst nicht Barfuss, doch mit irgend etwas musst du mit bloßen Füssen Kontakt gehabt haben."

Die Erleuchtung kam bei allen dreien gleichzeitig. Wie auf Kommando sahen sich die drei gegenseitig an und riefen aus: "Die Dusche!"

Im nächsten Moment eilten die beiden Männer ins Badezimmer. Cara folgte ein wenig langsamer nach.

"Wann hast du die Installation der Dusche machen lassen?", erkundigte sich Kermit.

Cara gab ihm die Auskunft.

"Und wann haben diese Halluzinationen angefangen?", warf Peter ein.

Cara musste einen Moment lang nachdenken. Die Wahrheit fiel ihr wie ein Schleier von den Augen.

"Kurz danach. Das war, als ich das erste Mal hier duschte."

Die beiden Männer wechselten einen Blick. "Bingo", war alles was Kermit sagte. Sein Blick fiel auf den Boiler.

"Hast du zufällig Werkzeug hier?", meinte er.

"Moment ich hole gleich etwas. Und du Cara wirst dich jetzt erst einmal eine Weile ausruhen während wie hier suchen", gab Peter zurück.

Cara gehorchte ohne zu murren.

*************

Eine gute Stunde später betraten die beiden Männer das Wohnzimmer. Kermit hielt ein kleines Kästchen in den Händen, das er misstrauisch und gleichzeitig triumphierend beäugte. Cara richtete sich schlaftrunken auf. Trotz des Lärms, den die beiden Männer gemacht hatten, hatte sie ein wenig vor sich hin gedöst.

"Und, was hast du da gefunden?"

"Ich denke die Ursache des Übels. Dieses Kästchen gehört auf keinen Fall in einen Boiler. Weißt du noch wer die Installation durchgeführt hat?"

"Selbstverständlich. Der Mann hieß George Cunningham."

"Hast du die Adresse?"

"Nicht hier. Die Rechnung habe ich in meiner Wohnung. Allerdings habe ich seine Nummer aus dem Telefonbuch, das kann ich dir anbieten."

"Dann gib mal her."

Kermit ergriff das Telefonbuch, das Cara ihm reichte und begann wie wild darin zu blättern. Wenige Minuten später rief er triumphierend aus: "Hab ihn!"

An Peter gewandt meinte er: "Pass mir ja gut auf Cara auf. Lass sie auf keinen Fall alleine! Am besten geht ihr zu deinem Vater, da seid ihr sicher."

Dann verschwand er ohne ein weiteres Wort oder eine Erklärung, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her. Cara und Peter konnten ihm nur völlig perplex nachschauen. Die beiden verstanden rein gar nichts mehr.

 

EPILOG

 

Drei Tage später.

Cara betrat zusammen mit Caine das Delanceys, das schon angefüllt mit Kollegen der 101. Reviers war. Peter, der sich ebenfalls dort befand, kam ihr entgegen.

Mit einem Kuss auf die Wange, einer Umarmung und einem "Hi Kleines, lange nicht mehr gesehen", begrüßte er sie brüderlich und mit ein wenig Spott in der Stimme. Cara warf ihm anstelle einer Antwort einen bitterbösen Blick zu. Reden konnte sie nicht, da das Objekt von Peters offensichtlicher Belustigung direkt hinter ihr stand.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung verabschiedete sich Caine gleich darauf nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel mit seinem Sohn. Cara konnte einen Seufzer der Erlösung nicht länger unterdrücken, was Peter zu einer wahren Lachsalve trieb.

"So, hat dich mein Vater endlich wieder von der Leine gelassen, was? Aber ich muss zugeben, die drei Tage Zwangserholung scheinen dir gut getan zu haben, du siehst wieder richtig gesund aus."

Mit Leichtigkeit wehrte er den spielerischen Schlag seitens Cara ab.

"Du hast gut reden, du gemeiner Kerl. Hast du eine Ahnung, was ich bei deinem Vater alles durchmachen musste, nachdem ihr meine Wohnung einfach in Beschlag genommen habt zwecks Beweisaufnahme? Den ganzen Tag diese kryptischen Reden und strenge Bettruhe ohne irgendwelchen Besuch oder Informationen. Mir schwirrt immer noch der Kopf. Dein Vater schafft es wirklich, selbst den geduldigsten Menschen auf die Palme zu bringen. Wie hältst du das nur aus?", beschwerte sie sich.

Peter grinste breit. "Ich bin sein Sohn, was denkst du? Ich hatte einfach länger Zeit mich an so etwas zu gewöhnen als du. Aber nun komm mit zu den anderen. Sicher platzt du schon vor Neugier was bei dem Fall heraus gekommen ist."

"Und ob.", bestätigte Cara.

Peter führte die junge Frau an den Tisch, an dem sich Kermit, Jody, TJ und Blake befanden. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung schlüpfte sie neben Kermit in die abgedunkelte Nische und Peter nahm ihr gegenüber Platz.

"Also was ist nun? Muss ich vor Neugier sterben, oder klärt mich mal jemand auf, was noch alles geschehen ist. War es tatsächlich Mr. Cunningham? Ihr habt mich ja wirklich ganz schön auf dem Trockenen gelassen."

Kermit lies sein Wolfsgrinsen aufblitzen. "So ist es eben bei Caine. Es kommt nichts hinein oder hinaus, was er nicht will. Er war eben der Meinung, du müsstest erst einmal Abstand von allem gewinnen."

"Na danke. Aber dass mich diese verflixte Neugier fast um den Verstand gebracht hat, darauf ist er wohl nicht gekommen, wie? Bitte...spann mich doch nicht länger auf die Folter."

Der Augenaufschlag der auf diese Worte folgte war so gekonnt, dass Kermit einen Moment lang der Atem stockte. Er musste sich räuspern bevor er sprechen konnte.

"Okay. Bevor du hier tatsächlich noch an Neugier stirbst. Es war tatsächlich Mr. Cunningham."

"Ich könnte diesen Typ erwürgen, obwohl er absolut nicht wie ein Verbrecher wirkte", warf Cara dazwischen.

"Warte doch erst einmal ab, bis du alles gehört hast, bevor du so schnell über einen anderen Menschen urteilst", wandte Peter ein.

"Huch, wohl bei deinem Vater in die Lehre gegangen was?", frotzelte Cara ihrerseits.

Kermit mischte sich wieder ein. "Wollt ihr schon wieder streiten, oder willst du hören was geschehen ist?"

Cara lächelte ihn engelsgleich an. "Weiter erzählen bitte und nichts auslassen", bat sie.

"Nachdem die Leute im Labor das Kästchen überprüft haben, war klar, dass dieser Behälter die Ursache allen Übels war. Jody, TJ und ich sind dann zu Cunningham gefahren, um ihn fest zu nehmen. Wir erwarteten eigentlich einen gewieften Verbrecher vor uns zu sehen, doch das genaue Gegenteil war der Fall."

Cara, die bis jetzt gespannt zugehört hat konnte sich die Zwischenfrage nicht verkneifen. "Wie soll ich das denn nun verstehen? Und in wie fern hat das Kästchen mit dem allen zu tun?"

"Nun warte doch mal ab. Du wirst alles erfahren, vorausgesetzt du bist nicht immer so ungeduldig. Nimm dir mal ein Beispiel an Peters Vater."

Alle lachten als Cara die Augen verdrehte bei diesem kleinen Seitenhieb. Kermit fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort.

"Uns öffnete ein kleiner, Untersetzter Mann mit Halbglatze und war vollkommen überrascht, was wir von ihm wollten. Er war sich absolut keiner Schuld bewusst, stammelte nur immer wieder, dass er den Menschen helfen wollte, damit Niemand mehr auf dieser Welt leiden muss. Er habe doch nie etwas böses gewollt. Wir haben sein Haus durchsucht und fanden alles, was wir zur Beweislage brauchten. So gestört dieser Mann ist, so genial ist er auch.

"Im Keller seines Hauses hatte er sich ein Labor eingerichtet, wo es ihm gelungen war, die Extrakte der Tollkirsche mit einer anderen Substanz so zu vermischen, dass diese in Verbindung mit einer bestimmten Wassertemperatur zu Gas wurden und dadurch eingeatmet werden konnten. Ihm selbst war nie aufgefallen, wie tödlich dieses Gasgemisch sein konnte wenn man zuviel davon erwischte. Er hat es ja selbst benutzt, erst dadurch ist er auf die Idee gekommen."

Cara schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Das verstehe ich nicht ganz. Er hat es selber benutzt? Ja aber wie konnte er da nicht merken, wie gefährlich dieses Zeug ist? Du meintest, er hat das alles tatsächlich nicht böse gemeint. Aber wie ist es dann dazu gekommen, so etwas auch bei anderen Leuten einzubauen?"

Kermit seufzte leicht ungeduldig. "Höre dir doch erst einmal alles an, dazu wollte ich eben kommen. Laut seiner Aussage hat er dieses Extrakt durch Zufall entdeckt und bemerkte, dass es eine entspannende Wirkung hatte. Er hat sich Abends einen Teller mit ein wenig von diesem Pulver und Wasser auf die Heizung gestellt. Das Wasser hat sich mit der Zeit erhitzt und das Gas hat sich im Raum verteilt. Dadurch, dass ein Wohnraum um einiges größer ist als ein Badezimmer war auch die Dosis, die er sich hinein gezogen hat nicht so groß, so dass er nur die entspannende Wirkung gemerkt hat, aber nicht die Nebenwirkungen. Oder anders ausgedrückt, er hat seine Alpträume nicht mit dem Einatmen des Gases in Verbindung gebracht. Er ist ja nach dem Einatmen des Gases immer gleich ins Bett gegangen und hat die heftigen Nebenwirkungen niemals im Wachzustand erlebt. Wie so eine Überdosis von diesem Gas aussehen kann, musstest du ja leider am eigenen Leib erfahren."

Cara nickte bekräftigend. "Und ob. Aber mir ist noch nicht klar, wie er auf die Idee gekommen ist, bei anderen Leuten dieses komische Kästchen da einzubauen."

"Das entstand tatsächlich aus seinem Wunsch heraus zu helfen. Als Gas- Wasserinstallateur hat er tagtäglich Menschen um sich gehabt, die gestresst und unter Druck waren. Oft genug sind ihm Schicksalsgeschichten erzählt worden. Die Leute haben ihm einfach leid getan und so kam er auf die Idee, dieses Kästchen zu bauen, das bei jedem Duschen eine bestimmte Dosis von dem Pulver frei setzte. Er wollte, dass die Menschen genauso glücklich und entspannt sind wie er.  
Leider hat er dabei nicht bedacht, dass manche Menschen mehr als einmal am Tag duschen und er hat auch die Größe des Badezimmers in seine Kalkulationen nicht mit einbezogen. So kam es, dass die Leute, bei denen er das Kästchen eingebaut hat immer stärkere Halluzinationen hatten, die bei manchen leider mit dem Tod geendet haben. Du hast selbst erlebt, wie diese Halluzinationen und auch deine Stimmungsschwankungen immer mehr an Intensität zu nahmen."

Cara lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken wenn sie daran dachte, was sie durch gemacht hatte.

"Also dann war der Mann tatsächlich gar kein Verbrecher, sondern ein liebenswerter, alter Mann, der der Menschheit einfach etwas Gutes tun wollte?", brachte sie die Sache auf den Punkt.

Kermit lehnte sich entspannt zurück. "Genau so ist es. Du kannst mir glauben, das war mal eine gänzlich andere Verbrecherjagd. Es fällt wirklich schwer, diesem Menschen böse zu sein, selbst wenn man daran denkt, dass er fünf Menschen auf dem Gewissen hat. In ein normales Gefängnis konnte man ihn eh nicht stecken, so ist er jetzt in eine Nervenheilanstalt eingeliefert worden. Den Prozess kann man ihm auch nicht machen laut Gutachten eines Psychiaters."

"Na dann lasst uns mal feiern, dass dieser Fall geklärt ist. Ein Hoch auf unsere Polizei", warf Peter ein und hob sein Glas.

Es wurde sich zugeprostet. Alle stießen miteinander an und die angespannte Stimmung lockerte sich auf.

Eine Welle der Erleichterung flutete über Cara hinweg. "Ich bin echt froh, dass sich alles auf diese Art und Weise aufgeklärt hat. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich wirklich das Gefühl verrückt zu werden. Ich erkannte mich in den letzten Tagen gar nicht wieder. Es war so, als ob ich als Zuschauer neben mir stehen würde und hilflos alles beobachten musste, was ich tat und sagte. Und dann gab es noch diese schrecklichen Visionen, die waren wirklich hammerhart. Für meinen Teil ist die Sache damit abgehakt. Ich weiß nun, was mit mir los gewesen ist und die Erinnerung wird auch verblassen. Es hätte immerhin auch schlimmer werden können", bekannte sie freimütig.

Alle am Tisch nickten bekräftigend. "Und ob, du hättest jetzt auch schon tot sein können", warf Blake ein.

"Tot?"

Cara wurde ganz blass um die Nasenspitze, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie nah sie ohne es zu wollen am Abgrund gestanden hatte. An jenem Abend vor drei Tagen hatte sie daran überhaupt nicht gedacht, so wenig wie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, als Blake das erwähnte.

Kermit legte spontan den Arm um ihre Schultern und drückte sie freundschaftlich an sich.

"Nun komm schon, Cara, sieh es positiv. Der Mann kann niemandem mehr schaden. Es ist zwar sehr traurig, dass Menschen sterben mussten, aber denke mal daran was geschehen wäre, wenn wir den Mann nicht so schnell gefasst hätten."

"Ja schon, aber...", fing Cara den Satz an.

Kermit unterbrach sie rüde. "Nein, Cara. Kein ja, aber. Akzeptiere es so, wie es ist. Es lohnt sich nicht, sich darüber noch groß Gedanken zu machen. Du kannst nichts mehr daran ändern."

Cara hörte den entschlossenen Unterton in Kermits Stimme sehr wohl heraus. Sie beschloss, nichts zu erwidern, denn sie wollte nicht riskieren, dass er sich wieder von ihr zurück zog. Zufrieden schmiegte sie sich wie ein Kätzchen an Kermit, genoss die Geborgenheit und Sicherheit in seinen Armen solange es dauerte.

Genau hier, da wollte sie sein, für immer. Wenn er das nur endlich auch begreifen würde. Doch leider machte Kermit keinerlei Anstalten, ihr auch nur ein wenig näher treten zu wollen. In seinen Augen war sie wohl nur eine Freundin. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Sie fragte sich ernsthaft wie lange sie ihre Gefühle für ihn noch zurück halten konnte, ohne dass er etwas bemerkte. Sie seufzte leise und sehnsüchtig, erntete einen merkwürdigen Seitenblick von Kermit.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er besorgt.

Cara lächelte ihm beruhigend zu, froh über das schummrige Licht, das den Ausdruck in ihren Augen nicht enthüllen konnte. Anstelle einer Antwort lehnte sie nur mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter zurück. Sie spürte, wie er sie instinktiv noch ein wenig näher an sich zog.

Vielleicht...aber nur vielleicht, gab es für sie ja doch eine Chance.

Doch das ist eine andere Geschichte

Ende


End file.
